Egyptian Sands of Time
by Una Morgan
Summary: Prequel to YLP and Runners High. Co-written with Keiko. Life in Kemet for Atem, Naeem, Seto, Kei, and Shukura as they grow up! Better than it sounds! R&R! YYOC, SOC COMPLETE!
1. May It Be

Boy, this is odd! An intoduction to my introduction! Well, technically not all mine...  
  
This is a fic written by two writers jointly, mingling the pasts of their stories into one. The first writer, known as Keiko C. Crawford, wrote the first few chapters, with several contributions to the rest. I, known online as Una, wrote/will write the last few chapters and contribute to the first. Before each is published, we check over and make sure our stories and characters are not misrepresented.  
  
Although our styles and tastes differ, our passion for our stories do not. This story will serve as a prequel to all of our other YGO fics, as well as to broaden the understanding of our readers in the history of the characters.  
  
This first bit was written by Keiko.  
  
.  
  
FW: Hello, if your wondering where my partner went, he umm, checked into the insanity ward on his own. So now, Una and I are writing our own story…a story of the past, and since I have to write the first three chapters anyway, might as well cap it off with our theme song.   
  
Una: Isn't that my job?   
  
FW: You are not well, get back in bed!   
  
Una: You sound like my mom….   
  
FW:…..Just get on with the damn intro!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~May it be an evening star Shines down upon you~   
  
A warm breeze blows past the front of a large palace like estate in Egypt. A young blonde girl is playing, trying to get the guards at the door to laugh. She only succeeds in the youngest smirking at her and bringing her inside. Her mother, who looks much like her, bids her husband goodnight and tucks their daughter in. Soon after the mother leaves, the girl sneaks off to find her father.   
  
~May it be when darkness falls Your heart will be true~   
  
In a small shack, among a throng of shacks in a run down village, a boy with long messy white hair stares at the stars above. His mother calls for him to go to sleep. He runs into his room, and his mother pulls the blankets around him. "Goodnight my little one." "Mommy, will you always be with me?" The woman smiled and said she would.   
  
~You walk a lonely road Oh! How far you are from home~   
  
A girl without a home or a family meekly wanders the streets, her dress in rags and her dark pink and blonde hair a tattered mess. She looks in the window of a nearby home and smells food. Her mouth waters. She has not tasted food in ages. She finds a small corner in an alley and sleeps, letting the sand keep her warm, and the stars sing her a lullaby.   
  
~Mornië utúlië Believe and you will find your way~   
  
Two boys wait outside a room, with an elderly, short man in cap and shroud. The taller boy has sad blue eyes and dusty brown hair. The other has tri-colored, spiky hair, much like his father's, and deep crimson eyes. A woman comes out of the room holding something small wrapped in blankets, and whispered something to the older man. He drops to his knees crying. The Prince looked up, and his eyes filled with tears. His mother was dead.   
  
~Mornië alantië A promise lives within you now~   
  
The young girl ran through her home, looking for her father. She was worried, because there seemed to be a fight outside. She looked and looked for him, as the fighting escaladed and she could hear the sound of metal on something not metal, and the screams of many people cut short. The doors to her house were forced open and men ran in. Her father appeared, running to her from his study. She called out to him, but was only shoved out of the way. At first she didn't know why, but she then saw her father falling backwards. A single arrow stuck in his chest. He had pushed her out of the way. She ran out the window and down the lane, watching as her friends and family were murdered.   
  
~May it be the shadow's call Will fly away~   
  
The white-haired boy woke with a start. His mother was not in the room next to him, nor his father. He then became aware of people screaming. He ran outside and saw as the pharaoh's army slaughtering his village. Blood stains the sand and walls. He turns a pale white and his hair feels as if it is standing on end. When the soldiers leave, he desperately calls out for his mother. Only the wind answers his cries.   
  
~May it be your journey on To light the day~   
  
The young thief girl poked her head out from the alley she slept in. A procession of priests passed her way, apparently on their way to the palace. That could mean one thing this late in the night. Someone had died. She thought a minute of her own departed mother and tried to return to her sleep.   
  
~When the night is overcome You may rise to find the sun~   
  
The young Prince cries into the arms of his only friend. The boy with blue eyes looks down at his cousin, who is only three, while he is four. The Prince goes to his caretaker, and the young cousin takes the little Prince from the nurse's arms. The newborn baby was so small, so soft. He held the young baby as his cousin sheds his tears away in the caretaker's arms. He feels jealous. He had never had anyone there for him when his mother had died. Not even his father, but he had never known the man.   
  
~Mornië utúlië Believe and you will find your way Mornië alantië A promise lives within you now~   
  
All the children look up at the sky, and notice the smoke from the two burning villages, sense the death and destruction in the air, feel the heavy sadness that has come with it, hoping that it would all just go away, never knowing how close their destinies would be soon intertwined.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: This was written during Winter break, when I had the flu.  
  
To clear anything up, we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or most of the characters. They are owned by KidsWB (*cry*) and Kazuki Takahashi. Bardock is owned by FUNimation (*cries more*) and Akira Toriyama. Kei/Keiko and the Female Writer are owned by Keiko Crawford. Shukura/Nazo and Minkabh are Una's. The song is "May It Be" by Enya.  
  
Yugi: Why was this put under your name, Una-san?  
  
Una: Because Keiko figured more people would read it, since I have more reviewers. Sad, her stories are so under-appreciated. If anyone is reading this, please check out her stories too!  
  
Yami: This was a pretty dismal chapter! I hope it gets lighter quickly.  
  
FW: *clears throat*  
  
Yugi: Mou hitori no boku, if she's writing, its gonna be funny. Don't you remember in her story she made us separate and you came out with no clothes on.  
  
Yami: O_O I'm not worried about her! *motions at Una*  
  
Yugi: -_-' Well, it'll be exciting!  
  
FW: And frought with death!  
  
Una: So?  
  
Bardock: heeheeheehee...  
  
FW: What's so funny?  
  
Bardock: Keiko think's Una's popular!  
  
Una: *hits Bardock with a rubber chicken* 


	2. Kei's Start

Chapter 1  
  
Alone In the World; Kei's Start  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FW: Hellooooooooooooooo  
  
Una: Oh no, this is what happens when she is up late at night after a party and had hot chocolate and watched the second Inu-yasha movie for Christmas, without me I may add…  
  
FW: HOY! You stayed till six!  
  
Una: Oh yeah when did the last person leave?  
  
FW:…..ten….thirty….ish…  
  
Una: Then you found my purse on your bed…and looked through it, and called me…afterwards.  
  
FW: HEY, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOURS!  
  
Una: -_-' C'mon girl! Who else would have a Vegeta wallet?  
  
Bardock: She got you there.  
  
FW: Where the hell did you come from?!  
  
Una: He's in all of my commentary!  
  
Bardock: Plot hole. They do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but Una owns Shukura and Minkabh, and the FW owns her own character Kei…you'll see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young girl looked out at her burning home. The fires were very small, burning themselves out. The smell was almost unbearable, but after hours and hours of screams, smoke, and utter chaos, even the child felt immune to something so trivial. What little survivors that had made it through the night had already escaped the city.   
  
What confused her was why? Why did so much action happen? The naive girl stood at the doors of her home, waiting. For some reason, there were no children to play with her, no guards to make fun of, no signs of the morning feast, no one at all. She was only about four well, she was going to turn four anyway.   
  
Her name was Kei, and she was all alone. She toddled through her once beautiful home, and gathered what she could. Using blankets and straw from other houses she made a shack. She took what food and pottery she could salvage, along with any cloth for clothes.   
  
"It's just like when you played fort with the other children…that's all…Mommy and Daddy will wake up and everything will be fine," she told herself over and over. She was bright for a child of her age, but was still blind to the fact she was completely alone.   
  
Kei soon saw something shining in the local temple near her home. Tiptoeing, as if the dead would yell at her for waking them, she made her way to the temple. The once hall, crumbling from the destruction, echoed with her small footsteps.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Priest! Are you here?"  
  
No one answered.   
  
"Is he sleeping to? Like the children? Like Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
Her face was smudged with dirt, and her hair was beginning to become very matted. The source of the shine she had followed came from a long sword, about twice her height in length, but thin enough for her to hold. It took her awhile to find balance but she did. Her foot slid on something and she dropped the sword, but fortunately the edge was dull and dusty, even though it landed nowhere near her. Kei had slipped on a piece of paper, that gently made it's way back to the ground, where she picked it up and slowly began to try and read it. The words that were to big she skipped over.   
  
"I…..he…her….hereb…hereby…give…my…d..dau…daughter's…hand…in..mm…mmm..maaa….marri….mariage to the fu…fuuuuu….future…ph..ph..pharaoh of Egypt."  
  
Kei blinked a few times. She had read on her own without any help. She ran with the sword and the sheet of paper back to where her father's body lay to try and tell him of her accomplishment.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! I read this all on my own! See? It's saying I hafta marry some guy called the Pharaoh when I get older but I read it all on my own and… Daddy? Daddy pay attention!"  
  
Her father coughed and opened his eyes to look at his daughter. He knew he didn't have much time left. His hand stroked her face, and she played with his long white hair.   
  
"Daddy see? I read on my own!" Kei said, kneeling next to her father, beaming with happiness. "And, I can lift a sword! I can fight with it if I keep practicing, like we did with my reading, and I can be like a son to you! You'd like that right? I don't care who this stupid Pharaoh man is, I wanna make you proud of me and be the best fighter the world has ever seen!"  
  
Her father laughed through his pain. He wrenched the two arrows from his chest and sat up. "Do you want to marry him?" he asked, drawing his daughter into a hug.  
  
Kei shook her head and smiled at her father. "I wanna be a warrior, just like you! I wanna be like the little brother I never got. Would you still be proud of me?" Kei pondered, her eyes shining with hope.  
  
Her father coughed up blood, but he held Kei close so she could not see it. "You are my daughter, and no matter what you do I will be proud. If you want to be a warrior, you can't have long hair my darling. And you can't run around in a dress, nor can you run away crying, or be afraid of being alone. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Kei giggled and said she was fine with that. Her father explained something very hard for any parent to explain, death.  
  
"Kei, sweetie, Daddy, Mommy and the other people aren't going to wake up."  
  
"Why not Daddy? Are they really tired?"  
  
"No, they-"  
  
"Are they sick and need some medicine?"  
  
"No, they are dead, or dying, like me."  
  
Kei had heard of death and dying. It happened in the stories her father read to her. It had been what happened to the little sister her mother gave birth to. It happened to a lot of the elderly people in the village. But she never fully understood it. "What does that mean Daddy?"  
  
Her father sighed, his white hair now a light gray from the dust.   
  
"It just means your soul travels to the underworld, where you go and live another life until you are reincarnated, that's all."  
  
"But…but why don't you wake up?"  
  
"Well, your body doesn't last forever, but your soul does. Remember what I told you about the Baa and Kaa?"  
  
Kei nodded her eyes filling with tears. She understood now. "It means your gonna leave me and never come back!"  
  
"I will not leave you, nor will your mother. You have a great power that few ever have, you just don't know it yet. Our spirits will always, always guide you. Your life may not be easy, but we will always be watching you. Do not fear, for death is only the beginning of a new life.  
  
Kei couldn't help but cry. "I'll cut my hair, I'll do my studies, I'll learn to fight, I'll even marry the stupid pharaoh man that I don't want to if it will keep you with me." Kei said, crying hysterically.  
  
Her father helped her cut off the hair. She now had a head full of short curls that extended to her ears. She then put on a boy's full tunic, instead of a dress. She took off all her jewelry, save the small Bast necklace her mother had given her.   
  
Her father touched her face and smiled. "You are still the prettiest girl I know. And you're never going to disappoint me. Keep that in your heart. I promise I will tell your mother and baby sister you love them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A runner, ragged and dehydrated, collapsed at the doors of the grand Palace of Pharaoh Akunamukanon of Egypt. Two guards gave him water and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Your Highness, there has been a massacre in the village a small distance west of the capital, governed by your friend. There appears to be no one left. All who survived have gone away."  
  
The pharaoh buried his head in his hands. His wife had only died a week prior. Now his best friend, his wife, and his child made their final journey to the west. He was not sure if the elder of his friend's children was a boy or a girl, but he was to receive a message saying if his son could be betrothed to the child were it a girl.   
  
"Your Highness, people say that a strange child has been seen roaming the village, carrying a large sword."  
  
"Then bring the child here. The name was…was… Rei, I think. Yes, that's it. I guess my dearest friend was bestowed with a healthy son, much as I have been. Send two or three riders to fetch him, and be kind, he has lost everyone and everything."  
  
The runner nodded and ran to assemble a small caravan to transport the lord's son to the court. Little did they know, it was actually a girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kei had been there for little over a week, but to a little child who is impatiently waiting a birthday that shall never be celebrated, with family and friends long gone, it had seemed like an eternity. One day, she was really starting to improve with her swordsmanship, when she heard the sound of hooves. Instinctively she ran for cover, sword now sharp and deadly, and ready to strike those who came with foul intentions. When three large men went to where she had laid her parents and the others to rest she lost it. Kei ran in sword drawn, screaming at the men to get away from her family.  
  
"Touch 'em and I cut you in two!!!" she screamed, swinging the sword with such precision that a three year old could posses she actually startled the guards.  
  
"Oh, don't do that again ya little rascal."  
  
"We're really sorry, we didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Hey now little man, what's say we take you to see the pharaoh?"  
  
"I was told not to talk to strange men, they could be thieves." Kei said with a growl.  
  
"Ah come on now, would thieves be dressed like us?"  
  
"You coulda stolen 'em from other guys!"  
  
The men gathered that their errand wasn't going to be very easy at this point. They followed Kei around, watching her from close by or afar, until it was night.   
  
The men hid until she fell asleep, and gently took her to the caravan that had been waiting.  
  
"Took you long enough, what did you lose the little boy in a temple?" one of the guards joked at the man carrying Kei.  
  
"Oh shut it! Before I do it for you!"  
  
Kei woke up and the sun was in her eyes, but that wasn't abnormal for her anymore. But one thing was; she was moving. She felt around in the small carrier they had assembled for her sword. She heaved a sigh of relief when she found it. Kei wrapped herself in some blankets to hide the sword, and she'd escape when no one was looking when they reached wherever it was they were going to.   
  
Kei was about to doze off again when a noise startled her. Someone else was in the carrier. She crawled over to where some food jars were kept, and there was a small boy, with dirty ragged white hair.  
  
"Hi there! My name is Kei, what's yours? I am a girl pretending to be a boy so I dun hafta marry that stupid pharaoh man when I get older so dun tell anyone Ima girl okay?" She said beaming a sweet smile at him.  
  
"Uh….My name….my name is….Bakura….I come from a village of thieves that was wrongfully destroyed by the pharaoh's army…I don't have anyone left.." Bakura curled up, and drew his knees to his chest.  
  
"It's ok I don't have anyone either…hey you wanna be my friend?"  
  
The four-year-old Bakura looked at the girl as if they were worlds apart. She was a noble girl, who could read and write, probably even have better grammar in her speech if she wanted. She was asking him to do something she never would have if they were just two years older.  
  
"If ya wanna, I can teach ya how to read and write…but I am not that good, but my daddy says if I keep practicing I can get really really good at it!"  
  
"I'm sure you will someday."  
  
"So will you be my friend?"  
  
Bakura nodded, and was summarily pounced there after. Kei giggled and hid him under the same blankets as she was. They kept riding until they stopped to buy food from a stand. Kei poked her head out and was instantly amazed by the hustle and bustle of the capital. People were everywhere she looked, all different shapes, sizes and social classes. The number of food stands made her remember how hungry she was. Tall buildings were everywhere, along with some many objects of various colors, it made her head spin. Kei immediately fell in love with the big city.   
  
"Wow! Lookit all the different peoples! What is this place?"  
  
"It's called Thebes and once you live here, you tend to hate it." A young girl who looked about three years older than her with magenta and blonde hair had replied. She sat in the shade behind a food cart, playing with what looked like bones. She crinkled her nose at Kei. "I hate rich country kids like you! Yer so soft an' selfish!"  
  
Bakura stuck his head out of the carrier and looked from left to right. "I should go, if we are headed where I think we are I should go find a place to sleep. I'll meet up with you again someday, I promise!" he said, hopping out and running from the carrier.  
  
Kei tried not to cry. She had barely known the boy and he had run off. He left her like everyone else had.   
  
"Oh great," the street rat griped. "You're a spoiled country baby who picks up random homeless kids! What a nice screw up you'll be someday!" She made a "Keh!" sound in her throat.  
  
Kei glared at her with anger, jumped out of the carrier, drew her sword at the girl, and pounced on her.   
  
"GET HIM OFF ME!!! SOMEONE HELP! THE KID'S MAD!!" the girl yelled.  
  
The guards quickly kicked the girl out of Kei's grasp and put Kei back in the carrier. The young vagabond massaged her bruised arm. "I was the victim, jackasses! I only told him the truth!"  
  
The cruel words of the street rat stung into Kei's already wounded heart. She tried to think of what adventure awaited her, but when it had made Bakura run off, she figured wherever she was going couldn't be to good. Kei waited until the moment was right, tied the sword to her back, and jumped out in the middle of what seemed to be a jungle. Little did she know it was actually the palace gardens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey friends! My name is Kei, and I'm in a real tough spot in the next chapter! Not only am I discovered by the guards, but someone figured out I'm not a boy! At least it looks like I can trust him… Or can I?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: So, who wrote this one?  
  
Una: Keiko.  
  
Yugi: Really? There was so much death, I thought it was you!  
  
FW: Hey, I can write some drama, too!  
  
Yami: Not bad, but why nothing with me yet?  
  
Una: You'll be in the next chapter.  
  
Yami: Why, are you writing it?  
  
Una: No, but it is partly your show!   
  
Read and review! 


	3. Come Out and Play

FW: ALOHA! *shot down*  
  
Yami: Oy, what the hell is wrong with her now?  
  
Bardock: Who said anything was wrong?  
  
Yami: o_O; You mean she acts like this 24/7?  
  
Una: Yup yup. Unless it is her Time of the…well you know..  
  
Bardock: *shudders* She must be really scary then…  
  
Yami: Her what? Time of the wha-? What's that?  
  
FW, Una, Bardo: o_o; Ummm….oh dear…  
  
Yami: Uhh, I'll say the disclaimer while you try and figure out how to tell me what is going on. They do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but all characters are owned by Una or the Female Writer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Come Out And Play  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The horses and carrier arrived, and the pharaoh with his oldest son waited by the doors. The riders carried the small carrier up the long stairway and placed it down before the king. He kneeled down, so he could be eye level with the boy. His son peered from behind his father, not fully visible over the large king.  
  
"Ah come on now young one," Akunamukanon said gently. "Do not fear, I won't hurt you."  
  
There was no response. The pharaoh kept talking but got no response. "Hmm, shy are you? Well, if you want to be strong you can't be shy now can you, little-" as the pharaoh pulled the curtains back, he saw no one in there. Only a small, untidily scrawled note.  
  
The note read:  
  
"To mister pharaoh man: I am sorry to leave. I jumped off the back into a jungle coz the only friend I made that came along with me jumped out saying he didn't wanna go here coz it was a bad place. I really sorry I couldn't meet you."  
  
The pharaoh crumpled the note. "Spread out and search for the boy, at once!"   
  
Little did they know how short it would be until someone found her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto heard men going through the garden, calling out to each other to look for a small boy named Rei. Whoever he was, this "Rei" person wasn't here, because all he could see from his vantage point in a tree was a girl hiding by the river. She had cut of her golden hair, in order to uphold a male appearance.   
  
Seto smirked, reading her emotions through her aura. She didn't even know what was going on and she didn't want to be here. Seto jumped down. He brushed a few reeds from his vision and he watched her. Although she couldn't speak properly just yet, her voice was still beautiful.   
  
He heard some of the guards running towards them. Silently, he snuck up behind her, covered her mouth, and hid her under a river bank. The men turned around and went back to searching.   
  
"So, you are the supposed boy they are looking for, hm?"  
  
"Whaddya mean by that," asked Kei, attempting to sound more masculine.  
  
"Look, I know you're a girl, I can read your aura, and so can a lot of people once you get inside the palace." He softened his voice slightly. "You need to listen to me. The minute you step in there, twenty or so people are going to figure out that you are a girl. If they figure that out, you are finished! Now, I can cover your aura by using mine. But you have to trust me. Got that?"  
  
The boy's hurried words confused the poor young blonde so much she felt dizzy. Kei fell over into his lap crying.  
  
"I can't do it! I dunno anything no more! I'm scared, I really am…even though my daddy told me to be before he went to sleep forever that I shouldn't be afraid but I am…you're not gonna give me up are ya?"  
  
Seto looked deeply into the girl's tear filled eyes. He remembered crying when his mother left him. He normally would not act so nicely to a stray girl, but for some reason, he felt he had to help this one. "Just say you'll trust me and I will do the rest."  
  
Kei looked at him, but then looked behind him. Seto turned round but he saw no one. Yet Kei was still staring into space. She looked as if she was in a trance. Her eyes filled with tears as she reached out, but as it looked as if she was going to grab something, she was immediately snapped out of it.  
  
She smiled at Seto's baffled face. "They said I can trust you, so I will."  
  
"Who's they?" Seto asked.  
  
"The little girl and boy that have been following me, silly! The girl looks a bit like me, and the boy looks a bit like my dad I guess…."  
  
Seto took a deep breath. He sensed it. He was barely four, but he knew what a shaman was. And this girl was a year younger than he was and held such extreme powers. He took her into his arms, held her until he couldn't tell the difference in their auras, then let her go. "Don't act so weird, and the spell won't wear off." It was the only one he knew and he hoped it worked.  
  
"My name's Kei," she said brightly. "What's your name? Wanna be my friend?"  
  
Seto stood there, amazed. No one had asked him that before, not even his own cousin. "My name is Seto. I am the cousin of the man you were supposed to marry. And - uh - well, I've never had any friends…"  
  
"That's okay, I still wanna be your friend!" she said with an adorable smile. Seto found himself turning a light red, and then he was picked up, as was she.  
  
"There you are," one of the guards exclaimed. "You both are in a lot of trouble, running off like that! The Pharaoh isn't pleased with your behavior."  
  
Seto didn't care, he was used to it. In fact, his uncle had just given up chasing after him ever since Naeem was born. He was now much like Atem [1] in the sense that he could run around and get little more than a slap on the wrist for punishment. Not that he wanted to. He just wanted to be alone.   
  
[Bardock: man, talk about your temperamental four year olds]   
  
Kei looked up at the guard holding her and asked, "So do I get a talking to and sit in the corner?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] - Atem is Yami's real name, just so you all know X3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kei stared up at the ceiling of her room in despair. The Pharaoh had ordered she stay locked in with no meals for three days. Today was the second day. She pondered to herself if she had revealed she was a girl if she would be eating right about now.   
  
She jumped when she heard a noise from the wall. She scurried under the bed, holding her sword close to her body for the intruder. To her shock, the wall itself opened, and two pairs of golden sandals crept through.  
  
"I thought you said this was his room," a familiar voice said.  
  
"It is," insisted another young boy. "Father taught me the route of the palace perfectly! I'm positive this is his room!"  
  
Kei realized she was in the right position for an awesome joke. Quickly, she grabbed one leg of each boy.  
  
The result was hysterical! Seto tried to scramble backwards, but fell over in sitting position. His accomplice yelled "Ra's Blood!!," spun in the air, and landed face down, out like a candle!  
  
Kei dove back under the bed giggling, but Seto grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "YOU!! What in the name of Osiris are you doing!?!"  
  
"Tryin' ta have some fun!" She glomped onto his torso. "Miss me, friend?"  
  
He pushed her down. Frantically, he warned her to be quiet and pointed at the small, groaning boy. "That's the prince!!"  
  
Kei's eyes widened. The prince squeezed his eyes in pain and rubbed his chin, making sure it didn't break. He wore a simple white tunic, gold sandals, and a crown with the Eye of Horus in the center. "What were you doing under the bed," he asked.  
  
"Uh … I heard … footsteps and …" Kei gulped. Not only had she tripped her newest friend, but she assaulted the prince!  
  
The boy, however, did not look too angry. Instead, he stuck his nose in the air and folded his arms imperiously. "So, you're Rei of the shaman village?"  
  
"Uh… Rei is my name." 'Is this the guy Daddy wanted me to marry?'  
  
The prince scanned her up and down, then circled around, as if inspecting very closely. He finally ended nose to nose with her. "Can you really use that thing?"  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"Your sword."  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Any experience with magic?"  
  
"Y-yeah…" His ruby red eyes were starting to freak her out.  
  
The prince stepped back, still looking closely at her. Seto asked him, "Well?"  
  
He paused, then smiled. "He looks okay. Kind of small, but he'll grow. And if he can use a sword now, he'll use it like another arm by the time he joins Father's forces!" He bowed. "I am the High Prince Atem, Pharaoh Akunamukanon's oldest son and heir to the throne of Kemet!" He waved his hand haughtily. "No need to bow!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. 'Spoiled brat!'  
  
Atem folded his arms. "So, why'd you run away, Rei?" Kei did not respond, forgetting momentarily her supposed name. She kept staring at him, her head cocked. "Something the matter," asked Atem.  
  
"What's up with yer hair?"  
  
Atem sweat dropped. "My hair?"  
  
Before Seto could stop her, Kei grabbed one of the large spikes. "Why's it three colors? Is it real? How can it stand up like that? Is a pharaoh's hair made of something different?"  
  
"Rei!" Seto grabbed her hard and to pull her off the prince. He need not have bothered, because her stomach gave a horrible growling noise, and Kei collapsed hanging on to Atem. In her delusion, his stomach smelled like bread.  
  
Both boys helped her to the bed to sit down. "So hungry," Kei moaned.  
  
"Well then," said Atem, "it's a good thing we brought these with us!" He went into his tunic and brought out a stuffed loaf of bread.  
  
Kei saw the bread. Her eyes turned into swirls and she drooled. For his own safety, Atem threw the bread to her, and she caught it in her mouth. By then, Kei decided to like the future pharaoh, but not "like like" him.  
  
Atem also brought out a bottle of goats milk, and Seto revealed that he'd smuggled some fruit. They sat and watched her eat with amazing speed, then talked with her for a while after that. Kei did her best to answer to the name "Rei," and started to get used to being a boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kei became very attached to Atem and Seto. They were rarely seen apart, except for the different lessons and teachers they had to take. Naeem, Atem's little brother, followed them around once he was able, and Kei took a special interest in the happy, optimistic youth.   
  
Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years. Time had gone by quickly, and slowly. Nothing changed much, but the children were getting older. Kei and Atem were now eight, Seto was nine, and Naeem was five.   
  
Atem talked about how his lessons revolved around economics and government. Seto loathed learning all about being a priest. Kei didn't mind her lessons too much. She had sword fighting and hand to hand combat with Seto and Atem as Naeem watched from under the shade of a tree, even mimicking them sometimes. Then she went to learn magic from a young man named Mahado. She studied alongside a girl much like herself, but Mana was learning to be his apprentice, not to be a master at healing or being a shaman.   
  
Kei responded more and more to Rei, and the only reason she hadn't forgotten her real name were her two little secrets: Seto and Bakura. Every week, she would sneak out twice or three times to find Bakura. She found his hiding place, not to far from the palace, and stayed up playing games with him, or stealing from greedy stall owners who shortchanged people or sold rotten products. He always called her Kei, as did Seto when they were alone.   
  
Seto was the entire reason she still had a cover. Whenever it came to Seto, she just couldn't figure out this feeling she had. She would blush whenever he was close, she would often wonder about him when she was learning from Mahado. There times together always made her feel better, no matter what her mood was.  
  
She loved to sneak in on the conversations between Atem and Naeem's mind link. Naeem was almost too easy to frighten, and Atem's temper always got the better of him.  
  
((/Naeem/, //Atem//, ///Kei "Rei"///))  
  
/Honored Brother?/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/Are you asleep?/  
  
//No. You're afraid of the dark again?//  
  
/I can't help it! Father might have missed sealing up some monsters, and they could be after me!!/  
  
Atem sighed inwardly. His brother may be very bright, but he could sometimes be a coward. //At this rate, you'll never become a priest or warrior, Little Brother! You are the son of a brave pharaoh, so you have the potential to become great!//  
  
/I'm sorry, Honored Brother…/  
  
//Its alright, Partner. I guess you'll be stronger once you've grown. Just like Rei.//  
  
/Don't ya think Rei is a bit strange?/  
  
//What do you mean by a bit? When the instructor wasn't looking he was doing strange faces and strange dances in fighting class today//  
  
///HEY THAT'S MY SPECIAL DANCE! HOW DARE YOU CALL IT STRANGE!!!///  
  
//GODS DAMN YOU REI!!!//  
  
/AHHHHHH!! SCARRRYYY!!!!!!!/  
  
///Oops…I gotta remember to warn you guys before I pop in huh?///  
  
//IT WOULD HELP IF YOU DIDN'T COME AT ALL!!//  
  
At that point she would leave and try and talk to Seto, who she loved to annoy by singing with their mind link. Sometimes she would sing beautifully, but when she felt annoying, she sang completely off key to wake him up. On one particular night Seto had something important to talk to her about: What she was going to do in a few years when it would be obvious to anyone she was a girl.  
  
/Seto? You awake?/  
  
//Yes. I am thinking about something important.//  
  
/Good cause I didn't wanna sing all off key and stuff tonight/  
  
//Thank the Gods…//  
  
/And what exactly does that mean?!/  
  
//You sing like an angel, unless you decide to wake me by blowing out my eardrums//  
  
/Awwww, you're a sweetie! I wish I could hug you right now/  
  
Seto could hear her laughter and it made him feel very guilty about the subject at hand. He strengthened the link and he saw her holding a blanket around herself, freezing. He wrapped his arms around her and explained the new problem.  
  
"Kei, in a few short years, you are going to need to figure out a way to keep the fact that you are a girl under wraps."  
  
"Wot's gonna happen in a few years Seto? Somethin bad?"  
  
Seto said he would sneak into her room and tell her. This made Kei extremely nervous, and worried if he got caught. Seto arrived in her room a few minutes later, and sat next to her on her bed. She threw the blanket around him so they could be warm. "So what's this you want to tell me Seto? What's gonna happen to me in a few years? Did you predict my death or something?"  
  
"No, but I know something that is going to happen. You are going to start developing like a woman in a year or so. For a while you can still go unnoticed, but soon, you are going to have something most men don't. Understand?"  
  
Kei nodded. This meant she would have to leave her only friends. Well, she definitely would never see Bakura again. Seto would be in the court, but it wouldn't be the same. And Naeem may never have proper standing. Atem was brought up firmly in the ancient beliefs, so she could not have much power on her own as his wife. In a few years all would be lost and she would have to go through with the promise her father made.   
  
Kei curled up in Seto's lap and cried. She now understood how she felt about him. She remembered how she always got flustered about any of the priests. Mahado had told her she didn't love them all in that way, but was attracted to the aura. If she focused she would understand who she really liked. It hit her right then. The person she wanted to be with seemed painfully obvious. She wanted to be with Seto, and no one else.   
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes Kei?"  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"I do too. But we shouldn't tell each other what we have to say, until we are sure of it." He gently smiled and stroked her face. Kei nodded, even though she had made up her mind. Seto left just as the first lights of the dawn were coming across the sky. Kei dried the tears from her eyes and wished that Seto could watch the same sunrise with her. It was a new dawn, a dawn for them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone! I'm Naeem! The next chapter will feature Keiko getting discovered! What's gonna happen to her!? And who is tht magenta-haired street-rat she runs into again?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bardock: Oh Goddess!  
  
Una: What?  
  
Bardock: You gave away who Naeem is in present time!! You ruined the surprise for your sequal!  
  
Yami: When? When did she?  
  
FW: When she sent you and Yugi away to get us drinks.  
  
Yugi/Yami: WHAT?!?!  
  
Yami: No fair, Una!!  
  
Yugi: Why'd you send me out?  
  
Una: erm..... Because you'd tell Yami for sure!  
  
FW: Nice save! Read and Review! 


	4. Discovery

Shibby-One - Kei is realy a sweetie! You'll grow to love her more and more! And neither of us know if Seto knew Atem was his cousin for sure. They never said.  
  
Ente - NO!! Kei is a completely unique character, and is NOT the BEWD. And only FW takes bribes b/c she's Italian.  
  
FW: =^o^= I take sugar bribes!  
  
Bardock/Bakura/Yami/Yugi/Una: For God/Ra's sake no!!  
  
K Yami Yugi 29 - We like make you laugh!! ^_~  
  
Serafina - Um, the punishments back then were a little harsh, yes. Believe me it'll get worse.  
  
Greenwood - hi!  
  
digigirl - No need to beg! Here's the chapter!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FW: Wow, did I sleep at all last night?  
  
Bardock: No, but you sleep until eleven thirty in the afternoon.  
  
Una: That's Nee-chan for ya.  
  
Yami: Hmmm, sounds like my type of person  
  
Bardock: I am beginning to think Pharaoh boy here is a vampire.  
  
Una/FW/Yami: o___O; Heke?  
  
Bardock: He rarely comes out during the day unless he has to, he is nearly immortal, he is pure white and sleeps in a coffin!  
  
Yami: FOR YOUR INFORMATION MONKEY BOY IT'S A SARCOPHAGUS! I'M DEAD, BAKA! AND I'M REALLY TAN!!  
  
Yugi: Hurry before they start fighting!  
  
Una: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but we own our prospective characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Discovery  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pharaoh was getting older, and the troubles of the kingdom weighed more and more heavily on his shoulders. He hoped his sons would be able to carry such a large burden when their time came. The boys were growing so fast. He remembered holding Atem when he was born, comforting Seto when he was left alone in the world, crying for his wife when Naeem was born, and welcoming his best friend's son into his arms like another son. To him, all four boys were his sons.   
  
They were now ages thirteen, twelve and nine. Rei was finally coming out of his shell and becoming very friendly, faithful, and loving. Atem was going to be a strong ruler, and the pharaoh knew he could count on him to watch over the country.   
  
The only one he worried about was Seto. He had grown more aggressive, and he rarely listened to anyone any more. He had been ever since he handed him over to his brother Akunadean to make the boy a priest.   
  
Yet something disturbed him more: Rei seemed a little strange sometimes. When Rei looked at him, it was as if his deep blue-green eyes still held the light of a child's. Rei was always smiling and laughing, and he was always good with taking care of Naeem. Something bothered him about Rei but he couldn't understand what it was.  
  
"Maybe he has decided to be a kind and gentle soul after all he went through. It is better than most people," the pharaoh often told himself.   
  
He walked over to the window where the boys were playing hide and seek, Seto not interested, Atem on the look out, while Naeem and Rei giggled under a bush. Atem heard them and started chasing them. Rei put Naeem on his back and began running. His hair was growing faster, and now his curls reached to his neck.   
  
The pharaoh sighed, and smiled. It hit him. He had to laugh. It had escaped him all these years. Rei was not a boy at all. Rei was a girl, trying to escape a destiny she didn't want. She had learned how to rule a country as a steward, she had be trained to fight for her pharaoh, and she could read and write at higher levels than any child he had seen in a long time.   
  
He sighed again and smiled. Rei had grown on him so much, he couldn't possibly hurt her. He wouldn't say anything until the time was right. It would spoil what innocence she had left.   
  
The pharaoh turned away from the window and let them play. He would talk with her later.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After playing in the hot sun for hours, they boys wanted to take a bath in the lake in the gardens. Kei shook her head. "Let's take a bath inside."  
  
"Aw come on Rei," grinned Atem. "What's the matter? Feel a little small around the future pharaoh?"  
  
Kei growled and kicked Atem straight into the lake. Naeem and Seto laughed until tears formed in their eyes. Seto and Naeem joined Atem in the lake the they were trying to coax her in as well. She was just about to sneak off when she bumped into the pharaoh.   
  
"Now Rei, where are we going?"  
  
"Uhh, well, I umm….erk.."  
  
"Afraid of taking a little bath with the other boys?"  
  
"I am not afraid I just, uh, I took one this morning! Yeah that's it!" Kei said nervously laughing with many sweat drops.   
  
The pharaoh patted her head, told her he understood, and winked at her. Kei stood there, wondering about the man she fondly called "Uncle". She went back to the lake to apologize about her rudeness and said she was going to take a bath inside.  
  
The others nodded, but Naeem tugged on the tunic. "Come on in! It's fine Rei, we won't laugh at you!"  
  
"Naeem could ya let go of my tunic? It's loose since your brother ripped it…"  
  
"I will but you hafta come in!"  
  
"Naeem, I am serious about this. Please let go of my tunic."  
  
"Aw come on it'll be-" They all heard a ripping sound as the tunic tore off Kei's body. "…fun…?!"  
  
The group blinked as Kei covered herself with the torn tunic. She sweat dropped repeatedly and was nervously laughing.  
  
"Honored brother," asked Naeem in a distant voice. "Why doesn't Rei have his-" Atem quickly covered Naeem's eyes. Seto looked away, blushing like mad.   
  
"A GIRL! ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE A GIRL!!" screamed a man in the distance. It was Minkabh, the Pharaoh's high priest.   
  
"I think I am in trouble….any chance I get a head start?"  
  
Minkabh laughed. "No chance little girl.."  
  
"Too late!!!!" Kei said, leaving a large trail of dust behind her. Kei ran as fast as her long legs could carry her, and was in the palace before the word spread. She ran to her room, changed quickly, and gathered only the important things to her: A book of her fathers, her mother's necklace and ring, her lucky dice from Bakura and her sword. She tied the sword to her waist, and took off again.   
  
By now the whole palace knew and people were trying to catch her left and right. The tunic she wore now was a little small, and a little tight. Wearing this only proved she was a girl, since now the two things could be seen growing from her chest. Kei dodged kitchen slaves trying to catch her in burlap sacks, guards trying to slice her in two, priests shooting spells at her. Kei amazed herself at how agile she was. She decided the main way to the door was too obvious, and went down the way that she took when she went to see Bakura.   
  
No one was there to stop her, but she kept running. She had to. She was looking behind her when she ran smack into someone. A boy. She stopped dead, but was soon received by a warm embrace.   
  
"Seto…"  
  
"You need to go with that boy you sneak out to see every now and then. Lie low for a little while, until the heat dies down. Let your hair grow out a little, but don't start dressing like a girl, they will be looking for that."  
  
"Aren't you going to come with me?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "We both can't leave Naeem can we?"  
  
Kei felt guilty. She was leaving the little boy she cared for so much. She was leaving behind her favorite partner Atem, but most of all, she was leaving behind Seto. She screwed up her courage and told him.  
  
"I love you." but her voice wasn't the only one. Seto has said it too. He kissed her on the lips gently and told her to run.   
  
"But, we won't see each other again!"  
  
Seto just tapped his temple. The mind link would always keep them together. Kei hugged him and kissed his cheek. She ran off as fast as she could, and she couldn't muster up the courage to look back. And Seto didn't want her to.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kei was almost there. She could see the wide open doors of the palace. There were few guards there, and she could easily get through and run into the city of Thebes. She said a quick prayer, and jumped down from her hiding spot. The guards noticed her and gave chase. She was out of the palace, all she had to do now was run down the steps. The stairway seemed so long, but she didn't care. She was almost free. Instead of running one at a time, she used the length of her legs and skipped over two or thee steps at a time. She was halfway down when she noticed guards coming her way, up the stairs. But they weren't preoccupied with her; they seemed to be dragging a kicking and screaming peasant girl. Kei got past some of the guards up front. She was almost there, it was so close! But then the girl broke free, and ran straight into Kei. She was harshly grabbed by Minkabh, who held her up by the neck.   
  
"Ah, your freedom, so close yet so far away. To bad, I would have actually respected you had you escaped. But you are just another failure." He added very softly in her ear. Just like the stupid girl that ran into you. Just like the young prince."  
  
Kei was enraged at this and kicked Minkab hard in the groin. He let her go and fell to the ground in pain. The girl looked at Kei in utter amazement. She was fighting back like she was actually a guard of the palace. She ran under the legs of the guards surrounding the girl and helped her up. The two girls ran for their lives.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Shukura, what's yours," replied the girl with blonde and magenta hair.  
  
"Kei. Nice to see I am not going to be the only one on trial here."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Kei pointed to the way they were running, which was now blocked by Minkabh performing a spell.  
  
"Shit," Kei growled.  
  
"What do we do now," Shukura asked  
  
"DUCK!" Kei shoved Shukura down and ducked herself. A few of the guards took the hit instead. Kei began to try and create a shield, but it was taking to much of her energy. Shukura tried to tell her to stop but Kei wouldn't listen.  
  
"Run! Just run! Don't worry about me!"  
  
Shukura wouldn't leave. This girl had saved her life. She shook her head and stood next to Kei. Kei looked over, energy gone, and smiled.   
  
"The girl and boy that follow me tell me I can trust you…wanna be…my…friend?"   
  
Kei fell, unable to support herself. Shukura held Kei, taking her sword and holding it up against the guards. But it did little. They were bound together and sent to the dungeons to await trial. Kei stirred awake and realized what happened.   
  
When she realized where she was, it was as if someone was locking the cage of a once free little bird. Even though she didn't show it, Shukura knew her spirit had been broken. And she could help but feel at fault.  
  
"I am so sorry you got caught, this is all my fault!"  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it, stuff like this is inevitable sometimes."  
  
"But they might execute you for impersonating a man! That's as high of a crime as stealing!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"You'll die! You're only, what, twelve?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You are still young! You shouldn't throw away your life!"  
  
"I want to die. That way I can be with my family and friends…."  
  
Shukura had tears in her eyes. She was looking at the soul survivor of the demolished village of shamans. That village was rampant with psychics, shamans, priests, and Egypt's finest doctors. It was held in high regard. The poor girl didn't even know who she was.   
  
"Don't you know where you come from? Who you are?"  
  
Kei shook her head.   
  
"I came from a village. It was burned down by murderous thieves. I was left alive cause I hid like a little coward. That's who I am."  
  
Shukura shook her head. "You are someone very special! Someone with a great power inside you!"  
  
"Ya know, that's what my dad told me before he died. I never understood what he meant."  
  
"That little boy and girl you see, what do they look like?"  
  
"Look for yourself, they are sitting right in front of you."  
  
Shukura saw nothing but the empty dungeon.  
  
"I guess it never occurred to you that you could see things that most people can't."  
  
"But Mahado and the other priests could see them! Seto can sometimes see them!"  
  
"What about everyone else? Haven't you noticed people look at you funny when you start talking about a little girl and boy that follow you around? Haven't you noticed they probably never age and wear the same clothes again and again?"  
  
Kei thought for a minute. She did remember the stares from when she was younger. She remembered Mahado telling her to not go around telling people she could see what they couldn't. She remembered Atem teasing her for having "imaginary friends".   
  
"You are from a village of priests, psychics, doctors, and shamans. Didn't anyone tell you that?"  
  
Kei shook her head. No one ever had. Shukura hugged the girl. "You'll be fine. You have the spirits to guide you."  
  
"So, will you be my friend?"  
  
Shukura laughed. "Sure why not?"  
  
That moment a guard came and took Kei away. Shukura was very worried about her, but she didn't see her when she was called up to be put on trial. But, relief came over her when she saw some concubines taking Kei with them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Its me, Kei! I'm not the only girl who's gonna make an impression in this story. Shukura makes herself known in the royal court by causing Minkabh's dismissal! Also, I'm forced to becoming Atem's fiancé, but how does he feel about it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bardock: You almost didn't touch this one, ne Una?  
  
Una: Why?  
  
Bardock: Its totally in FW style!  
  
FW: And that's a bad thing?  
  
Bardock: Just an observation. I'm tryin' to be a little more serious in the commentary.  
  
Yami: I do hope people have read the other stories.  
  
Yugi: It still makes sense if you haven't read them. ^_^ I like Naeem! He seems nice.  
  
FW/Una/Bardock: ^_^'  
  
Yugi: What's up?  
  
FW/Una/Bardock: Nothing!  
  
Yami: Why'm I so spoiled?  
  
Una: You're a prince! You're so arrogant in the real series. I definitely think you'd be that spoiled!   
  
Yami: Only because of Vegeta's influence.  
  
FW: I think you're spoiled too!  
  
Yami: That's because you're a Seto fan, and all of them are out to get me!  
  
FW: *hiding a large Texas Chainsaw Massacre chainsaw behind her back* Now why would you say that, Yami-kun?  
  
Yugi: o_o *scoots away from Yami and FW*  
  
Bardock: Just review their story before I lose my mind!!!  
  
Yami: You mean 'Go bananas'?  
  
*they fight*  
  
Yugi: So much for Bardock's serious observations! 


	5. The Divine Shukura

K Yami Yugi - Glad you're liking it!  
  
Ente - What? You think the romance is all? We also have more of Minkabh's antagonism, Yami's coronation, a few deaths, and much more Duel Monsters! Oh, and you're getting a special something for being the 100th review on YLP! You'll be notified before March. ^_~  
  
Shibby-One - I can do you one better! I'll send you some pics. and a full description. And you bet I'm gonna put up the sequal! Most likely before this one is over.   
  
Yami: How much longer is this going to be?  
  
Una: Maybe about 10 chapters or less.  
  
Enya - Is it that obvious that I use research to name, site, and use mythology for my stories? ^_~  
  
Cat-Star4 - FW will be thrilled to hear that you like Kei so much. Listen, if you want more of her, read and review her stories! She's under the penname "Keiko C. Crawford", in my favs list.  
  
digigirl-izumi - ^_^ *hug* Thanks!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una: Welp, I'm writing this whole chapter on my own!  
  
Bardock: Who dies?  
  
Una: *scowl* No one!  
  
FW: Then it's a melo-drama.  
  
Una: Can't you guys be a little nice for my b-day?  
  
FW: that was yesterday! The party was even at my house!  
  
Yami: Just get on with the chapter!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Divine Shukura  
  
BANG! The guards forced open the great doors of the Pharaoh's palace, causing the entire hall to be filled with the echo of the clatter and pitiful struggles of their prisoner. "Armon," roared Pharoah Akunamukanon, "what is the meaning of this intrusion?"  
  
"Many apologies, Mighty Pharaoh," said the head guard, bowing deeply, "but this young woman begged an audience with you."  
  
Both Atem and his brother stood up, curious to see the newcomer. Each sat in thrones on either side of their father, the older sat to the right as a sign of his higher standing. Unfortunately, Naeem was too short to see over the captain of the guard. But Armon bowed lower and out of the way to bring the Shukura in plain view. The three guards who had held her closed in, making sure she had no chance of attacking the royal family.  
  
"Oh kind Pharaoh," the girl wailed, "I beseech you! Don't let them cut off my hands! I am a poor girl in need of a little bread! Forgive me! All I wanted was to fill my stomach with more then sand!"  
  
Naeem resisted the urge to run down and help her to her feet. Atem merely cast his eyes on his father, waiting for his judgment in order to learn how to govern such pitiable people.  
  
"Nevertheless," said the pharaoh, trying not to display his pity, "the formidable punishment for theft is the removal of hands in order to unable the crime from being committed again. Why should you be any different?"  
  
"Please, Your Majesty" begged the poor girl. She raised her face, glancing around the room in search of aide. The high prince gasped. Her eyes, compared to the rest of her filthy and dull body, shown with a shocking energy and vitality that touched him. "I am no ordinary girl. The gods blessed me with wit and creativity. I am willing to do anything Your Majesty wishes. Just let me keep my hands!"  
  
The pharaoh's face remained blank, but Atem understood why he hesitated. If this girl was blessed by the gods, she must be kept alive at all costs. But if she was not, she could be put to death as a heretic. Such a claim is risky, especially for a woman.  
  
"Sire," whispered High Priest Minkabh. He was an olive-skinned foreigner, veiled in holy scarves, with supposed infinite knowledge. "Perhaps I can prove her to be a hoax."  
  
"How so?"  
  
He continued whispering a plan to the pharaoh, but this time in such soft tones Atem could not hear a word. He looked to his brother, just visible to the side of the two conspirators. /Do something,/ he pleaded, holding his hands together. Atem glanced back at the girl, her eyes shining with terror, his father, listening intently to Minkabh's words, then back to Naeem. //I don't think I can!//  
  
Minkabh bowed deeply, then hurried to get something. The pharaoh stepped forward, and the crowed hushed. "What is the name of this young woman so blessed?"  
  
"I am called Shukura, Sire."  
  
"Tell me, Shukura, have you been blessed with a quick eye also?"  
  
"I do not boast so-"  
  
"Do not boast? You have stated divine power, and this is not a boast?"  
  
Shukura stood up, body in rags and skin darker from dirt, but attempting to gain some dignity. "That is no boast, Sire. It is a fact."  
  
The brothers looked at each other in equal surprise of the girl's tone. The crowd members muttered in awe, then hushed once again as the pharaoh raised his arms. "Then, Shukura, I pray to the gods you speak only truths. My loyal priest, Minkabh, shall test you."  
  
Minkabh took his cue and wheeled out a small table lined with purple velvet. On the top of the table lay four small wooden boxes, enclosed so no opening was visible.  
  
"Are you familiar with this game, Divine Shukura?"  
  
Shukura scanned the boxes. "I am not," she responded.  
  
"Then I shall explain: These four boxes are neither magical nor enchanted; simply wooden and carved by master craftsmen from my land. One is filled with pebbles, the rest are empty." To prove this, he shook three of the boxes with one hand and the last with the other. Only the final one made a sound. "I shall mix the boxes in such a way as to confuse any mortal eye. The object is to pick out the filled one once I finish. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," said the advisor, smiling with his pointed teeth. "Let us begin." He began shuffling them slowly, then picked up more and more speed, until his arm became a blur. The crowd went "Ooooo" and "Aaaah" at the precision and speed.  
  
The high prince watched the girl's eyes. She stared, never blinking once, concentrating on each box.  
  
When Minkabh stopped abruptly, he took a step back. "Choose, Divine Shukura! Which box has the pebbles?"  
  
Shukura closed her eyes, taking away the brightness of her appearance. But when she opened them again, they filled with a great fire. "None of these boxes have pebbles or anything else in them but air."  
  
The crowd murmured loudly. What could she mean?  
  
Shukura took each box and shook it in turn. Sure enough, each box was empty.  
  
The pharaoh glared at Minkabh. "Explain this!"  
  
"I have exposed her," said Minkabh in nervous triumph, "as a sorceress! She made the pebbles disappear so as not to lose the game!"  
  
Naeem turned to his brother, not caring if he was noticed, and shook his head. Atem understood and stepped forward. "She is no sorceress."  
  
"I beg to differ, Honored Prince," sniveled Minkabh, bowing. "I shook the boxes to prove to you all myself from the start."  
  
"Do not call the prince a liar, Minkabh," warned the pharaoh.   
  
Atem strode to the advisor and lifted the man's sleeves. Under the sleeve of the hand he shook the last box was another box strapped on. The prince shook it, making the exact same sound of pebbles.  
  
"He cheated," declared Naeem. "He cheated and Shukura was right! She saw through it!"  
  
The Pharaoh pointed at Minkabh. "How dare you deceive the ordained and his court! Armon, take the fraud away! As for the girl, she may remain in the palace as a servant until she matures. Then she may become a royal concubine."  
  
The head of guard and four others took the fraud away. Before he left the room, he called to the princes and Shukura, "May you all die sooner then fate allows! And may I be there to witness it!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kei managed to sneak away from the concubines, and set out to find Seto or Naeem. Hiding in the shadows, she moved swiftly towards Seto's quarters. As she did, she passed by the Hall of Justice, a small room where the harshest criminals were tortured by Priest Akunadean and his personnel. She shuddered, feeling the presence of many vehement souls crying out from within its walls.  
  
But a familiar voice now shouted from it. She peeked through the lock on the door and listened in.  
  
"So," snapped Atem, "my own position on the matter means nothing?!"  
  
Akunadean, the addressed, replied, "The girl's father made this one of his last requests. Your father has consented to the union. There is nothing you can do about the matter."  
  
"I refuse to marry that woman! Rei, or whatever her name really is, shall NEVER become my queen! I won't have it!!"  
  
Kei gasped. Even though she did not love Atem, she never considered he'd reject her hand.  
  
Shimon and Naeem stood off to one side. "Honored Brother," said Naeem timidly, "he - I mean she - has been our friend for a long time. Why wouldn't y-"  
  
"FRIEND!?! She betrayed us!! I would gladly have put my life in Rei's hands in battle! He became one of my greatest confidants! Almost the only person not united to me by blood I considered a considered a close friend! And this whole time she's deceived us all! The ultimate betrayal of friendship!" Atem held a fist in front of him. "How can I marry someone I don't trust!"  
  
"Honored Brother…" Naeem's voice shook.  
  
"Prince Atem," said Shimon calmly, "please be reasonable!"  
  
"No! Its like she killed my best friend!"  
  
"She is very pretty when dressed like a woman."   
  
"I can't forgive her!!"  
  
Kei's eyes filled with tears. 'Atem…' She wanted to run up to him and apologize, but what happened next stopped her dead.  
  
Akunadean back-handed Atem hard on the side of his face. The high prince flew a couple of feet to his side and landed hard against the wall. Naeem tried to run to him, but Shimon held the boy back.  
  
"You listen here," growled Akunadean. "Your father has worked hard to preserve the sanctity of this family. If you dare defy his wishes, you shall be dragging his great name through the mud! Your forefathers and Lord Osiris will never accept him in their good graces. His name and yours shall become a laughingstock in history! Is that your desire?"  
  
Atem's eyes faced away from Kei. He held his hurt cheek and said nothing, not bothering to look at the priest. Akunadean roared. "Selfish boy! Do you care nothing for anyone but yourself?!"  
  
"Who else would care," said Naeem in an uncharacteristically cold voice. "He can't make his own choices in life! He has to obey the laws!"  
  
Shimon shushed him. "Lord Akunadean, we must be heading over to Pharaoh to inform him we fulfilled our duty. Lady Kei should be ready to see the prince tomorrow."  
  
Atem snorted. Akunadean raised his arm to strike again, and the prince did not flinch. "Stubborn, spoiled brat!"  
  
Naeem ran to his brother's side once the adults' backs were turned. "Honored Brother," he whispered. "I'll tell Father!"  
  
"Don't you dare," Atem hissed. "I won't give him the satisfaction of getting to me!"  
  
"Un!" Naeem nodded and joined Shimon. The three opened the door and walked away, leaving the elder prince alone in that terrible room.  
  
Luckily, the swinging door covered Kei from the adults, and she crept into the Hall. "Atem?"  
  
Atem stood up quickly at the sound of the voice. He glowered when he recognized its owner. "Don't speak to me so informally, madam!"  
  
"Atem, I just wanted to explain!"  
  
"I don't want your explanations! Its inexcusable!" He turned his back to her, fists clenched. "I hate you! I trusted you, and it meant nothing to you!"  
  
"It does!! It does!! Atem, I'm still your friend! I don't want to be forced into something I'm not ready for either!" Tears poured down her eyes. She thought about her love for Seto, and how, if she married Atem, they could never be together again. "Can't you see that?! We're both being forced! Can't you call it off?!"  
  
"No." His hands relaxed, and his voice softened. "I am honor bound. I don't want my family name soiled. We must… We must do our duty. No matter how much we dislike each other."  
  
"I don't 'dislike' you! I just don't love you!"  
  
Atem let out a hollow chuckle. "Love? You think that has anything to do with royal matches? It's the one luxury we are not guaranteed." He looked her up and down. Now that she wore a dress, she looked a lot prettier than before. "You are quite beautiful as a girl. Why did you fool us all, anyway?"  
  
"I told you! I don't want to marry you!"  
  
"Then it looks like we are both in the same fix."  
  
"You forgive me?"  
  
Atem paused. "I'll think about it."  
  
Kei couldn't help but giggle. She and Naeem knew that was Atem's reluctant code for "Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! Its Kei again!  
  
All of us have been getting really depressed after I joined the concubines. I can't help it!! I don't wanna dress up in dresses, wear make-up, or talk all prim and proper! Seto's lessons have gotten harder, Atem has to shadow his dad all the time, and Naeem's feeling left out. How can we survive this?!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FW: The next chapter is my last, except for a few fillers.  
  
Bardock: heeheehee  
  
Yami: NOO!!!  
  
Yugi: No more randomness?  
  
Una: I can try for some funny parts, but this is a prequel. Its all background.  
  
Yugi: Who cares? I like seeing Yami's life before he met the rest of us! And I really like Kei's personality!  
  
FW: Aw! =^o^=  
  
Una: Well, don't you worry, Keiko will be in the sequel, and the first three chapters are total humor, with suggestions from FW herself!  
  
Yugi/Yami: YEAH!!  
  
Bardock: Una writing random humor… Does not make sense…  
  
FW: I feel all loved! Read and review! 


	6. Kid's Aren't Alright

K Yami Yugi29 - You sure haven't read my and Keiko's other stories, have you? "Runners High", Keiko's, takes place in modern Japan, and you meet Kei's reincarnation Keiko (makes sense). In "Yami's Living Puzzle", by me, you meet Shukura's reincarnation. This fic, we're bringing them together, and it'll climax in "YLP II: Into the West". Really, if you want to be completely in the loop, read the others stories!  
  
FW: Especially mine!!  
  
Keiko C. Crawford - See above.  
  
Shibby-One - Yes, my little obsessive friend, as this is ancient Egypt..... Well, I'll write more on this at the bottom.  
  
Cat-Star4 - Also see my essay at the bottom.  
  
Ente - Here's how you igure it out: Seto was born first, Bakura/Kei/Atem are a year younger, Shukura is a few months younger than Atem, and Naeem is two years younger than her. Right now, the ages are 14, 13, 12, and 10.  
  
digigirl-izumi - *squeal* My cutesy friend! Thanks for sticking around!  
  
Greenwood Dancer - Hold up! There seems to be a misunderstanding! This is the last chapter KEIKO is writing. I'M taking over for the rest of the ten-or-so chapters!  
  
Yami: Meaning its gonna get depressing real fast!  
  
Una: *smacks him*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FW: Well, since after this chapter we move on to Una's writing, I decided to do song fic.   
  
Bardock: What it is with you and music?   
  
FW: I was raised with different types of music always playing around me, my dad and his buddies playing in their band, the gang bangers going down the streets blasting rap music, and all my Latino neighbors playing all different types of Spanish music while they did something. Anyway, this takes places a year or so after Kei is discovered as a girl. The pharaoh is going through, watching the children he raised, now that they are heading into the pre adult years.   
  
Una: We do not Yu-Gi-Ou, but we do own our prospective characters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 5: The Kids Aren't Alright  
  
The pharaoh walked around his palace. For some reason, in recent years, it had grown empty, or at least it seemed that way. No more mischievous children ran around the halls, hiding in pots and vases to avoid their lessons. There were no more screams of delight, or giggling late into the dark reaches of the night. He missed it.   
  
His eldest son was becoming cold and distant, a good and strong ruler yes, but cold and distant from his younger brother. Seto was always shadowing Akunadean, and had stop talking much all together. His youngest son wandered around, usually trying to cause mischief, or pick up on a concubine, trying to be like his elder brother. Alas, he always failed and was taken as a child trying to be grown up. Kei, was one that hurt him the most. Her fate was sealed before she could even fully understand the concept of marriage. She was so bright, her intelligence had always surprised him. She was also a wonderful fighter, one who never gave up. What saddened him, was that she had given up. Her life was ruined now, that she was known as a girl.   
  
~~When we were young the future was so bright   
  
~~The old neighborhood was so alive  
  
He recalled the times where the children would do nothing but run around playing hide and seek. They sometimes came into his study when he was alone, and have him read to them.   
  
~~And every kid on the whole damn street   
  
~~Was gonna make it big and not be beat   
  
They all had dreams of their own. Kei wanted to be the greatest warrior, along with being a friend to everyone. It took her a while to realize she couldn't be both. Naeem wanted to become a great doctor, so he could help people, just like his brother would some day. Atem yearned to be a greater pharaoh than his father had been. Seto wanted to be a high priest, and if he ever had children, he swore he would never leave them alone with their mother, no matter what.   
  
~~Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn   
  
~~ The kids are grown up but their lives are worn  
  
All the children were now teens, except Naeem, who was ten. Seto was fourteen, Atem and Kei were thirteen. Adults old enough to with hold great responsibilities according to society. But something told the pharaoh, they were still too young to have the great weights they had placed on their shoulders.   
  
~~How can one little street   
  
~~Swallow so many lives   
  
He remembered all of them sleeping in the same room whenever someone got nervous or scared. They would usually spend the night in Naeem's room, chasing away "monsters". He laughed quietly to himself.   
  
~~Chances thrown   
  
~~Nothing's free   
  
~~Longing for what used to be   
  
Late at night, he would hear Kei's cries of wanting to be a boy, or of never having been discovered until the pharaoh was already married. She wanted everything to go back to how it was. Naeem prayed daily for someone to play with him, and everyday, no one answered.   
  
~~Still it's hard   
  
~~Hard to see   
  
~~Fragile lives, shattered dreams   
  
The pharaoh noticed he was coming down the hall where the concubines lived. He heard someone praying repeatedly, and he heard the sound of feet shuffling. He glanced in a door, and Kei stood there, hair tied back, arms from her elbow to her mid palm wrapped, as well as her shins and feet. She wore a black boy's tunic, and tied it with a red sash.   
  
~~Jamie had a chance, well she really did   
  
~~Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids   
  
She was crying as she prayed and practiced her routine. "I won't let him have me, I don't love him, I want everything like it was before." is what she was repeating. Her moves were strange to most people, but only because she had created her own style, mixing many of the fighting styles she had learned together. Sadly, someday, she would be forced to be mainly idle all the day long, or taking care of children, from a man that she didn't love.   
  
~~Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job   
  
~~He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot   
  
The pharaoh looked in Naeem's room, and saw him staring at his ceiling. Naeem looked very distant, his eyes were clouded over. A strange, yet pleasing smell hung in his room. The pharaoh glared at his younger son and resolved to talk to him later.   
  
~~Jay committed suicide   
  
Seto walked past him, bowing respectively. Akunadean bowed his head and continued on, probably going to punish someone for something. The pharaoh could have sworn he saw something wet in Seto's eyes. A tear. He probably saw Kei, trying to prove to the gods that she could be a man. The pharaoh felt that this boy deeply loved her, and she deeply loved him. He hated things like this. He hoped and prayed they would not do anything foolish, but something told him they might. Yet another thing told him they would get away with it.   
  
~~Brandon OD'd and died   
  
Atem finally came out of his room, dressed and ready to talk with the foreigners that had arrived last night. He looked sad, and his feet dragged along. Atem bowed to his father, and started walking behind him. The pharaoh sighed inwardly, thinking of all the troubles.   
  
~~What the hell is going on   
  
~~The cruelest dream, reality   
  
All four of them would soon be forced to come to terms with their fate. It would be a painful reality for all of them, and the pharaoh never wanted to see it.   
  
~~Chances thrown   
  
~~Nothing's free   
  
~~Longing for what used to be   
  
~~Still it's hard   
  
~~Hard to see   
  
~~Fragile lives, shattered dreams   
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bardock: *feels FW's forehead* Are you feeling alright?   
  
FW: Yeeees, why do you ask?   
  
Yami: You wrote something depressing again!   
  
Una: it wasn't depressing, it is a reality.   
  
Yugi: Yeah, face it, life is depressing sometimes.   
  
FW: Especially theirs in the years to come…  
  
Una: Stay tuned, I'll be taking over the writing from here folks! In fact, this chapter was originally going to end here, but I'd rather end on a happier note.  
  
Yami: There's a first!  
  
FW: Hey I wrote an insert for you!   
  
Una: yeah but this is where I do the majority of the writing!   
  
Bardock: And I predict the death of half the cast!   
  
Una: *hits Bardock with a shoe*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Naeem sped down the dark hallway, landing each footstep light as a cat. His intent was to outrun and outwit Armon, chief of the guard and his tutor in physical combat. He knew he needed all the help he could get in strength and power, but the sky was too blue today for staying indoors. He heard more guards being called to find him.   
  
Ducking behind a tapestry, the prince caught his breath and waited for five groups of men to run past him before setting out again. He giggled. 'Maybe Kei will want to play! Seto's busy, so is Honored Brother, but she might escape from her lessons.'  
  
Spotting a window, the short prince climbed over and looked down. He was on the second story, above several desert plants, most with thorns or spikes. He gulped, swung his leg over, and slowly made his way down, using the bricks of the palace as footholds. He hardly just flattened himself amid the greenery when two sets of guard filed past. Crawling on his belly, Naeem smiled at his own cleverness. What adult looks for a royal prince in a patch of prikly pears?  
  
"Trying to escape?"  
  
Naeem bit his lip to keep from yelling. Bending into the brush was the girl he and his brother had saved a year before. "What are you doing here," demanded Naeem, half embarrassed, half angry.  
  
"I'm going to help you, ungrateful kid" she said. With that, she took his wrist and helped him to his feet outside the plants. "Let's go!"  
  
Both ran along the walls of the gardens, stopping each time they heard footsteps. They finally went out a gate, dashed down the open area, and slipped under the cloth and into the pots of a passing cart.  
  
"Where does this go," asked Naeem.  
  
"To the palace kitchens," Shukura said, squeezing between two large ones. "Then we'll jump into the chute where all of the garbage is dumped. Its kinda smelly, but its in the open air."  
  
"Thanks a lot," said the prince, smiling brightly.  
  
"Whatever. So," asked Shukura after a couple of minutes, "why're you running away?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not running away from home or anything. I just want to find my friend."  
  
"Meaning you're ditching class? Do you realize how much I'd love to learn how to read or write!?" She made a "Keh!" sound in her throat. "So lucky, and ya don't even know it!"  
  
"I'm not all that lucky," insisted Naeem, slightly hurt.  
  
"Why the fuck would you say that?!"  
  
The prince hugged his knees. "Too many lessons and not enough playing. I wish I could have taken Honored Brother with me, but he's with father discussing peace with those funny dressed men."  
  
Shukura giggled a little. "Your brother seems a bit too snobby for play. And too busy!"  
  
"He almost always is busy nowadays. Its 'cuz he's getting older, so he can't spend as much time with his friends anymore."  
  
Shukura leaned back, making sure not to knock over any pots. "I'm Shukura, by the way."  
  
"I know. I was there when you beat Minkabh at his own game!"  
  
"No shit you were there! I just didn't think a prince would bother remembering such things. I saw you keep signaling to help me." She ran her fingers along the pot lid. "I appreciate that. I used to think all of you royal guys didn't care."  
  
"We do," insisted the boy, "we really do, but we can't help everyone and keep within to old laws too."  
  
"Yeah yeah." She paused. "What do I call you?"  
  
"Un? That's a silly question! I'm called 'Young Prince.'"  
  
"No, I mean if I'm going to play with you, can't I call you something else?"  
  
Naeem paused. "Like what?"  
  
"Didn't your mamma ever give you a proper name?"  
  
"Yes, but you're a servant!"  
  
"Not today! Today I'm your friend! Okay?"  
  
The prince thought about it, then smiled. "Okay! Then you can call me Naeem."  
  
The cart stopped, and both tensed. Shukura motioned for Naeem to follow her behind her pot. They scrunched in, Naeem held onto his nemes, and pressed into the cart's wall.  
  
The tarp opened and a large man picked up a pot and turned to set it down. Seizing their chance, the two slid down under the cart, then dashed to the chute. The prince jumped in first, and Shukura closely after.   
  
The sticky slide went on for ages before they landed on a heap of gunk, topped with rotting animal parts and old fruit. Naeem laughed hard, trying to stand in the muck. "This is so disgusting! I love it!"  
  
"You can wash off over here." She motioned again for him to follow. They climbed (with difficulty) out of the rubbish and made their way to a nearby shack. Near the door stood a barrel filled with water. "Dump some on yourself, and join us inside."  
  
"Us?" But she was gone. Naeem rinsed off his sandals and some of his lower tunic. He listened hard for voices inside the shack.  
  
"What took you so long, Shukura?"  
  
"I had to help out another kid to play with us."  
  
"Does he got anything to gamble?"  
  
"He's only going to watch today. Next time he might."  
  
"If he's a kid, he can't gamble clothes to offer. Wouldn't mind you gambling clothes, Shukura!"  
  
"Shut up, pervert!"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Naeem wrung out his fouled white lower tunic, then walked through the opening with no door. Inside about six men, all older then Shukura by a minimum of five years, gasped at the prince's entrance. "My name is Naeem," he said brightly. "What are you playing?"  
  
"Craps," said Shukura, unperturbed by her companions' stunned silence. "You know how to play?"  
  
"No. But I've heard of it."  
  
"See these bones? Its called astragali. They have six sides and markings on each side. You put them in this cup," she demonstrated, "shake it up, then throw them out like this onto the mat." Again, she demonstrated, rolling a 3 and a 6. "If it adds up to seven, you win whatever has been bet."  
  
"Sounds easy," said Naeem.  
  
"It is, Sire," said one of the men, bowing nervously. "Today we're gambling using colored pebbles representing money. The red ones are for copper pieces, and the blue for silver."  
  
"What about gold," Naeem asked.  
  
"We can't afford that," another man muttered. "Most of us can hardly afford blue ones."  
  
"We won't ask you for money," said Shukura, smiling very slightly, "unless you care to provide some next time. Today, you can just watch. Its pretty exciting."  
  
'Pretty exciting' was an understatement for Naeem, who had never watched such spirited gambling before. He quickly got into the betting, nothing monetary, but guessing the outcome of the roll. Whenever they played "Singles," or rolling the dice one at a time, Shukura joined him in predicting the outcome. He found that she guessed correctly almost every time!  
  
As the hours passed, another man arrived with glasses of highly diluted wine. Naeem drank a bit, then made a face. "Why's it so watery?"  
  
"I've been using the same wine bottle for ages," said the man, "and I want it to last for ages more."  
  
Naeem stared at his glass guiltily. As prince, he had so much money and leisure he had not known how poor his subjects were. While he had a soft, feathered bed and silk sheets to go home to, he saw that Shukura had only a straw mat. Most likely, the others were just as poor. Yet they seemed to keep their spirits up through games and friendship. In that, he admired them.   
  
When the sun set and they started to lose the light, they collected their earnings and started to leave.   
  
"Why not light a lamp or something," Naeem asked, not wanting the fun to end.  
  
"We don't have one," one of the men said.  
  
"Yeah, Shukura ain't stolen one yet," another laughed.  
  
Naeem looked at her disbelievingly. "You don't steal stuff from the palace, do you?"  
  
Shukura bent down and whispered. "Tell you what, I won't answer that, and you won't lie if anything turns up missing. Deal?"  
  
"Uh ... deal! If you show me how you figured out what the dice roll all the time."  
  
"My secret to guessing?" She watched the last man disappear from her shack. "Okay, I'll teach you."  
  
She took a stick and drew seven columns on the floor, numbered on the outside from one to six. She then filled in the numbers in between.  
  
. 1 2 3 4 5 6  
  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7  
  
2 3 4 5 6 7 8   
  
3 4 5 6 7 8 9  
  
4 5 6 7 8 9 10  
  
5 6 7 8 9 10 11  
  
6 7 8 9 10 11 12  
  
"Do you get the pattern?"  
  
Naeem stared at it for several seconds. "Um, they add up crossing up and down?"  
  
"Yes. Very good. This chart is the basic probability of the throws, the two columns are each die. Notice how most of them add up to seven? that's why its the most probably hand to predict. But its still only one in six chance, if then. That's what makes it a gamble to bet on."  
  
Naeem's eyes glittered with added excitement. "Boy, I can't wait to show Kei! She's gonna love this game!"  
  
Shukura started cleaning up her shack. "How is she, by the way?"  
  
"Un? You know her?"  
  
"We met in the dungeons. She doing okay as a girl in court?"  
  
Naeem's face fell. "She's miserable! She can't even come to spar anymore!" He kicked a pebble. "Its like she's suffocating! It'll end up killing her!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys! Its Naeem again!  
  
Kei has one saving light, though: a thief friend she met named Bakura. While she goes out every so often to play with him, I spend time with Shukura. Um... I just wish we didn't get caught!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bardock: I think I'd like to point out that song was NOT written by FW.  
  
FW: No duh! It's by Offspring! I love that band!  
  
Yugi: What'cha doing, Una-san?  
  
Una: Typing up an essay for the attachment. I think I'd better explain my theory on the personas within this fic as compared to their alter-egos in the future.  
  
FW: UNA!!! This is NOT English class!!!  
  
.  
  
Una's Notes On Personality, Nature VS Nuture  
  
I would like to make a long note on my position explaining Atem's/Shukura's/Kei's/Seto's/Naeem's actions and personality during the duration of this fic. It all goes under the concept of Nature VS Nurture. Our personalities are dictated by both of these concepts, meaning our memories and upbringing have as much to do with, if not more so than, our inert conciousness.  
  
Let's take Atem and Yami (since he will be changed the most!). In his heart, which he carries through both times eras, he is arrogant, brave, strong, confident, very smart, a born leader, [hott, thank you K Yami Yugi!], loves games, and protects those closest to him no questions asked. Both Atem and Yami display these qualities.  
  
However, Atem has an extensive past and memories to mold any gaps therein. As pharaoh, he would have been very spoiled, especially since Akunamukanan was so wealthy and his reign so prosperous. Atem would think that, as future pharaoh, his word was law, he had godly powers (his strength in magic adds to his pride), and basically would not have much expierience with caring for other people than himself and the general populous (and Naeem). Yami, on the other hand, has no past to speak of, so he takes a lot from his times with Yugi-tachi (its all he has!). This would explain his lack-of-personality early on in the series. Yami develops according to those around him, trusting in friendship and unity rather than his abilities alone.  
  
Also consider the times they are in! Women were not looked upon so highly as today, and to a pharaoh, they were either his wife or mistresses, or another man's. Women were, in short, treated roughly. So it makes no wonder why Kei wanted to be treated like a boy!  
  
If you have any questions on ancient Egypt, either look it up online or check out Shibby-One's fics, loaded with facts!!  
  
.  
  
FW/Bardock/Yugi/Yami: *sarcastically, with mock respect* Thank you, Miss. Una!  
  
Una: -_-' So much for adding a bit of higher-level thinking to this peanut gallery! I'll make a deal with you all. If I get reviews faster, I'll put up the chapters faster, okay? I have the next three ready! 


	7. Caught!

K Yami Yugi - Yes, that does sound interesting. I'll look it up!  
  
Strawberrylover - Heya! Glad your around! And I notified you!  
  
Shibby-san - [Una talking] Welp, I'm doing a lot more research on Ancient Egypt now, and you have become a major source/inspiration of mine. Yami will remain a brat, but will grow up a bit as time progresses.  
  
Yugiohchix2008 - Welcome to the group! You are too cool! Thanks, Excel Clone #2! (my friend Crystal is #1) Please read Keiko's fic "Runners High" too, okay?  
  
Ente - [Una talking] Hope you're happy, this one is the longest of all of my chapters of all of my fic ever!!  
  
FW: Not mine!! XP  
  
Serafina - Glad to have you back. Don worry, you're always welcome with open arms!!  
  
Jennyfish - YIPPIE!! I real live best friend!! *glomp*  
  
digigirl - Hello my hyper-active-flag-waving-like-japanese-cheeerleader-buddy! Love ya!  
  
Greenwood - Nope, some are longer! ^_^ This one sure is, and I think the one after the next is too.  
  
.  
  
Sorry I updated late.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FW: And now, time for a bit of comparison.  
  
Una: No fair! People are getting to like Kei more than Shukura, just because you make her in a comedic fashion, making her perky and hugable, while Shukura is more serious, maternal, and obsessive with games.  
  
FW: Shukura needs more stage time, is all. They may get to like her.  
  
Bardock: *grins* You goin' down Una! No one will like your serious writing instead of her funny stuff!  
  
Yugi: At least Una-san's makes more sense historically.  
  
Bardock: But FW's makes you feel good!  
  
Yugi: And Una-san's doesn't?  
  
Una: No fighting! No voting! No comparing! No begging! And that goes to the reviewers, too!  
  
Yugi: Don't you have anything to say?  
  
Yami: Why me?  
  
Yugi: You're the only one in it, of course! It all only affects you!  
  
FW: *holds up sign saying "He still doesn't get it, and neither does his baka yami"*  
  
Yami: I'm refraining from saying a word in either's favor because I know whoever I vote against will f**k me up in their writings.  
  
FW: ^_^ Now why would I do that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Caught!  
  
Kei walked through the market place, people turning to stare at such a strange girl. She was skipping along, singing a song to herself, was dressed in boys clothing, and carried a very dangerous looking sword. The bustling marketplace soon forgot about the strange little girl, and moved on with everyday business. Kei stopped and looked around when she arrived at some homes.  
  
"He was in a shack somewhere around here last time I saw him….AH-HA! I found it!" she proclaimed, running over to a dilapidated shack, at the beginning of an alley.  
  
"Ba~ku~ra! Where are y~ou?" Kei said aloud in her sing song voice.  
  
Someone groaned. A teen aged boy moved around under a blanket and sat up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura asked quite rudely.  
  
"What a tone to take with your best friend!" Kei said, as she looked around his home. "How have you been getting by recently?"  
  
"I have become a thief, like all of my ancestors. Got a problem with that?"  
  
Kei shook her head. "Hey Bakura, on one of your outings…can I come with you? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
"No. No way am I having a energetic little girl who thinks she can fight off anyone come with me. Go home."  
  
Instead of her eyes filling with tears, Kei sliced the hand of someone who was trying to steal Bakura's food.  
  
Bakura watched as the hand recoiled, and cocked an eyebrow. He studied Kei, her body shape, her agility, her choice of clothing and her sword. His answer was still no.  
  
Kei began following him around the market place, begging him to let her come with him. After an hour of this Bakura finally gave in to her biggest puppy dog look she could muster.  
  
"Fine you can come but don't get yourself caught, you hear me?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The concubines returned at dusk, to change before their meal, and discovered that there was no weeping Kei in the room. They frantically started searching, and one had enough sense to run to find a priest. Unfortunately for Kei, that priest happened to be Akunadean.   
  
"Priest Akunadean! Priest Akunadean! Please help! Kei has disappeared from the room!"  
  
Akunadean decided to have his men search the palace. "She isn't stupid enough to leave these walls, she knows she would be killed in a minute!" he said to the guards who wanted to look in the city.  
  
Little did they know, two little robbers were causing quite a ruckus in the sleeping city below.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kei had tucked her hair under a long black bandanna, so only her curly bangs peeked out from underneath. She also wore a smaller bandanna across her face, so her identity would not be revealed. Her short boys tunic, which barely covered to near begging of her thighs, showed many obvious reasons that she was a girl. Kei had even gotten Bakura to dress in the same manner, only her wore pants and a long shirt. That was the only way you could tell the two apart. Their bangs and what they wore. Bakura's malevolent brown eyes seemed to blend in with his black bandanna and face mask, but Kei's blue green eyes brimmed with curiosity and thus stood out, even on this dark night.   
  
"Do you know what we do?"  
  
"Steal the valuable stuff, and food if we can."  
  
"Don't steal idols of the gods, please, I don't need to be struck down just yet."  
  
"Ok~ay!"  
  
Bakura shook his head and jumped down into the nearest house, followed shortly by Kei. He was amazed at how silently she moved, and she was even able to sooth the animals in the house to sleep. They had a good run, and had two bags stuffed to the brim after a few hours of plundering homes. All was going as planned until someone saw them and screamed: "Look out! Thieves!"  
  
Bakura and Kei quickly glanced at one another and took off, leaving a large dust trail after them.   
  
"This is all your fault!" they both screamed at one another at the same time.  
  
"This isn't the time, it is no one's fault! Just keep running!!!" Bakura said.  
  
They reached the palace walls and Bakura wanted to turn back. Kei threw their bags over and forced him to hide in the gardens.   
  
"Just until the heat dies down. Then maybe in a few days we can steal more, gotcha?"  
  
Bakura meekly nodded from the tree he planned to stay perched in. He planned to get Kei back later and maybe make her think someone snuck up behind her on their next raid. He laughed to himself. He could be so evil sometimes.   
  
Kei snuck back in through the kitchen, making her famous "Ssssssaaaaah" sounds and moves. A light flickered on and a familiar voice talked to her.   
  
"So, you were out with that thief friend of yours, hmm?" Shukura questioned.  
  
Kei stopped dead and sweat dropped. She turned to face her friend and proposed a deal.  
  
"You don't ask, and I won't ask if anything goes missing in the palace." Kei held out her hand.  
  
"Deal." Shukura said, shaking Kei's hand. Kei had found a nice niche where she could hide her treasure, and took the food to the kitchen, and told Shukura to hide it in a special place for her.   
  
"You can eat some to, just don't eat it all ok?" Kei made her promise.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kei was tiptoeing down a hallway, then through the throne room, just as dawn was approaching, She could hear people I the dining room, preparing to eat the first meal. She crawled in the back of the room, making sure not to be seen. She looked back and smirked, thinking she had gotten away, when she crawled right into Akunadean. "So there you are."  
  
Kei made a small eep sound and began to run, but failed to noticed Akunadean was holding on to her sash.   
  
"You are in a lot of trouble little girl. Guards, take her away."  
  
Kei thought of something that could get her out of this. She smiled at Akunadean, showing her devious little fang.   
  
"So, you would rather, in front of everyone in the court, have the guards take me away, instead of taking me yourself?"  
  
People began to stare at them. She was mouthing off. Not that she couldn't, she had a right to do so being a concubine, but everyone was afraid to mouth off to Akunadean.  
  
"You dare talk like that to me?"  
  
"Why dare? I can talk to you in such a manner and I think I will. Seems fun!"  
  
Akunadean growled and raised his hand to slap the insolent girl, but stopped.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter? Arm to tired from all that lifting?"  
  
Akunadean clenched his fists and tried not to show this was getting to him.  
  
"Why haven't you summoned your precious guards to take me away? Don't wanna prove my point that you are to old and feeble to drag a little thing like me to the dungeons and whip her till she bleeds?"  
  
At this many people turned their heads and began to snicker at Akunadean. None of them could last remember when he had actually dragged someone and punished them himself.   
  
"Why don't you go sit down, you look so exhausted from all that standing!"  
  
Some of the guards couldn't help it and started laughing out loud, as did the older concubines who were already awake.   
  
"Bitch! Shut your insolent mouth right this instant! I don't understand why they made such a rude and insolent girl such as yourself a concubine! Much less thought of using you as a guard of the pharaoh! You are a worthless excuse for a shaman and concubine."  
  
"Wow, you look like such a little wrinkled dick in a hat when you say that."  
  
Now everyone present was laughing, even Seto and the pharaoh. People began applauding Kei, and Akunadean stormed out of the room.   
  
Kei took a bow, but collapsed on the floor. Some of her caretakers screamed, but the people who knew her didn't worry.   
  
"She just having hunger pains. Just give her some food or drink and she'll perk right back up. See?" Seto said, dangling a pastry in front of her. Kei sniffed for a minute, and bit the pastry, along with Seto's hand.   
  
"AUGH!!!! GET HER OFF!!"  
  
"Mmmm…tasty…." Kei said, half awake and controlled by her hunger.   
  
Seto got her off from his hand, and lead her to the table and sat her down. He counted four seconds before her eyes perked open and she began to feast. The group sighed, and started to wonder about her sanity. They also wondered what she did last night.  
  
"Hmm? That's my little secret!" she said with a cute yet evil little cat face. The pharaoh patted her head and smiled.   
  
"Don't change."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Naeem returned to the shack once in a while to play or watch the gamblers. All of the men hardly believed he was the son of the Pharaoh; the boy was so small and childish. Then again, his older brother must have inherited all of the princely traits.   
  
One hot summer day, Naeen wiped the sweat from his brow and took off his nemes. "Ah! Much better!"  
  
The others dropped their pebbles and stared. Commoners were forbidden to see the hair of a royal man (other than the pharaoh, if he chose), and this boy so willingly showed it off. Naeem's hair stood up in spikes and was black with red tips. His yellow bangs hung down, drooping in the heat.  
  
"What strange hair," commented Shukura. "Its kind of like your brother's."  
  
Naeem brushed it with his fingers sheepishly. "Un, but not as well kept!" He grabbed a pair of dice. "My turn!"  
  
The games continued as usual until sundown, then they all departed. Naeem waited until he and Shukura were alone before asking, "Are all commoners so poor?"  
  
"Not really. The general populous is very happy with their life." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "I just like helping apples at the bottom of the barrel."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Not unless your father or brother understand, or you become a wealthy priest. What will you do when you grow up?"  
  
Naeem shrugged. "Scribe, maybe. Or a doctor. I like helping people, too. But whatever I do, I'll still be sure to help you and your friends."  
  
They walked along the wall and through the servants' entrance of the palace. "I'll never forget the kindness you showed me when I really needed someone."  
  
Shukura opened the door. "I need to be in the kitchens for the feast tonight. You can join your fa-" She was stopped when three large guards grabbed her by the shoulders and tore her shirt.  
  
"SHUKURA!!" Naeem pulled on one of the guard's arms, and was shocked to find it belonged to Karim, a recently ordained priest and friend of his brother's. Karim made the number of priests seven, now that Minkabh was banished and Shadi the new high priest. "Karim! What's going on?!"  
  
Karim bowed to the prince. "Forgive me, Young Prince, but one of the cooks informed us of your occasional meanderings with this woman, and-" He gasped. "Sire! Your hair! You must put on your nemes before anyone else sees!"  
  
"Don't hurt her," Naeem insisted. "Please, she's my friend!"  
  
"She has broken one of the oldest laws in our history," came a deep, calm voice from the kitchen door. Priest Akunadean, head of the punishment of prisoners, beckoned the group over. He was shadowed by Seto. "And so have you, Young Prince. Punishment is in order."  
  
"P-punishment," stammered Naeem. He had passed by the 'Hall of Justice' many times prior, and heard the screams of prisoners being tortured.  
  
"Yes. However, we cannot strike a prince, so I will merely inform your father of this outrage after supper."  
  
One of the guards held up Shukura. "And her?"  
  
Akunadean motioned for them to follow him. They walked into a large room with no windows and lit by only one torch. In the center of the room stood a platform. Next to it, a table with several whips. The Hall of Justice sent chills down the children's spines. Even Seto couldn't stand being in such a place that stank of blood.  
  
"The girl led the prince astray. She must be punished for her crimes and his." He picked up a heavy whip and thrust it into Karim's hands. "At least fifty lashes should suffice."  
  
"Fifty!?" the man exclaimed. "Even a fully grown man would collapse from that!"  
  
"Sir," said Seto anxiously, "that seems a bit harsh to me. Especially for a woman! Remember, she is to be a concubine someday."  
  
"I have not forgotten. But the combined number should fit." He pulled aside his hair, and let his Millennium Eye read Shukura's mind. "She stole the prince away months ago, and they've gone outside the walls several times since."  
  
Naeem stood between Akunadean and Shukura. "I forbid this!"  
  
"Boy, the laws are higher than any runt of a prince to object to them." It was a lie, but he figured Naeem did not know that.  
  
The men dragged Shukura to the platform and stripped her of her filthy shirt. Naeem ignored his embarrassment and tried to run to her rescue, but Karim held him back.  
  
"Naeem," she called out. "Naeem, get out or you'll get in more trouble!"  
  
"You dare," panted Karim enraged, "you dare ... speak the prince's name! Your mouth is unworthy!"  
  
"I deemed it worthy when I told it to her," said Naeem. "If you're so thirsty for blood, then beat me instead!"  
  
The guards nearly dropped her. "But, Sire!"  
  
"I order it," said Naeem, standing tall and proud. "If the law says someone must be punished, then punish me!"  
  
Seto stepped forward, towering over the prince. "Are you a fool? We cannot harm a prince! If a woman cannot survive the thrashes, neither can you!" He added, much softer, "That's why you and your obnoxious brother can get away with murder!"  
  
Naeem's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Jealous, Seto?"  
  
Karim held the whip up. "Your word, Akunadean?"  
  
Priest Akunadean paused, thinking. At this time no one knew of the evil man's ambition to place his son on the throne, nor that he would one day betray the Nameless Pharaoh and be the direct cause of his imprisonment in the Puzzle. To him, Naeem was yet another obstacle in Seto's road to power. "The prince has given us an order. The laws must be upheld. Spare the girl and give the prince fifty lashes."  
  
"NO!!" Shukura tried to stop the men, but they grabbed the prince, tore off his shirt, and set him on the platform, bent over to receive his blows. Karim walked over to Akunadean. "Pharaoh will be furious."  
  
"I know that," he said. He picked up another whip. "Here, this one is lighter." Karim took the whip, thinking a lighter one would do less damage. In reality each strap held tiny, sharp hooks Akunadean had placed for the more terrible prisoners.  
  
Karim held the whip high above his head, prepared to strike the prince's back, but hesitated. "I do not wish any of this on you, Sire," he whispered.   
  
"I know, Karim," said Naeem. "I forgive you."  
  
The priest nodded, then brought the first blow down hard. Naeem grimaced, but tried not to make a sound. He wanted to prove himself a brave man, like his father and brother.  
  
Shukura let out a wail and sob at each blow instead. She ran out the door to find help.  
  
"Your supposed friend has abandoned you, Young Prince," said Akunadean in a harsh whisper.  
  
Naeem's hands tightened into fists in his pain. 'I'm glad. I don't want her to watch this!'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shukura flew down the halls, calling out at the top of her lungs, "Help! Someone help me!"  
  
Most saw her ratty skirt and dirty hair and thought her to be a madwoman. They turned their backs to her, ignoring such obviously idle nonsense. Even the concubines jumped backwards out of her way. Kei was among them, ready for some dinner. When she saw Shukura running down the halls of the palace half naked, she urged her companions to help her.  
  
"Are you insane," gaped one of the women.  
  
"She is a madwoman," said another.  
  
"She's my friend," exclaimed Kei. With that, she sped off to catch up with Shukura.  
  
Scared for Naeem's sake, Shukura finally spotted the one person who she felt could save Naeem. Atem walked towards the dining hall with his trusted friends, Shimon and Priest Mahado. Throwing caution to the wind, she ran straight for him. "Your Highness! Your Highness! Please wait!"  
  
Atem turned around and before he knew it, Shukura had grabbed his arm and started pulling him to follow her. "Your Highness, we must hurry!"  
  
"Here now," said Shimon taking the girl's wrist gently. "What's this all about?"  
  
"Speak civilly, woman," ordered the future pharaoh.  
  
"Shukura, what's wrong," asked Kei.  
  
"Please! Its Naeem! We have to save him!"  
  
The four looked at each other, wide eyed, then back at her. "Which way," demanded Atem.  
  
"This way! Hurry!" She led them all to the small room. By this time, tears flowed from Naeem's eyes, just as blood trickled down his back. The hooks had succeeded in ripping small pieces of flesh from the boy's body, and blood gathered around his feet as he continued to receive blow after blow.  
  
Kei shrieked in horror. "NAEEM!!!"  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF OSIRIS IS THE MEANING OF THIS," roared Atem, absolutely furious.  
  
Terrified, the two guardsmen sank to their knees to grovel, and Naeem fell to the floor. Priest Karim bowed his head. "Forgive us! We were ordered so!"  
  
Shimon and Kei rushed to his side, while Mahado rounded on Karim. "Who ordered this?"  
  
Akunadean stepped forward, annoyed that the carnage had stopped so soon. "The prince has committed several crimes. When we selected this girl to take his punishment, he offered himself instead."  
  
Kei shook the battered prince gently. "Naeem! Naeem, can you hear me?!" Her eyes shone with tears. "Please answer!"  
  
Naeem's eyes slowly opened. "Hi, Kei," he said weakly.  
  
Atem glared at Akunadean. "My father shall find out about this! I'll make sure to it you are tortured for striking a child of royal blood!" He crossed the room to where Shimon and Mahado helped Naeem to his feet. "Little Brother, are you alright?"  
  
"Honored Brother?" Naeem's eyes swam in and out of focus. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect my friend." He passed out.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Atem never left his brother's side all that night. He stayed in the infirmary as the doctors spread medicine over the prince's back, prayed a spell to ward off inflection, injected lotus juice into his blood, and dressed his wounds. He had to sleep on his stomach, blissfully unaware his father threatened to behead Akunadean if he hurt the boy again, or that Karim was suspected of tampering with the whips, or that Kei was furious with Seto for not stopping the whole matter (like he could), or of his older brother's vigil by his bedside.  
  
About an hour before dawn, when the land was at its darkest, Atem began dozing off until he heard a knock at the door. "Naeem," came a whisper. "You awake?"  
  
Shukura entered the room carrying a lit candle, and she squeaked when she saw the older prince sitting there. "Oh! I had no idea anyone else would be here! I'll leave." She bowed over and over, backing away.  
  
"Wait," he said. "Who are you exactly?"  
  
"I - I'm just a servant in the kitchens, Sire."  
  
"I remember you. You're the one Minkabh tried to cheat."  
  
"Your Highness is very perceptive."  
  
"Come. Sit down." She obeyed. "My brother said you are his friend."  
  
"Y-yes, Sire. I sometimes play with him when there are few chores for me to do."  
  
"So, that's why he's been skipping some of his fighting lessons."  
  
"With all due respects, Sire, he seems hardly the likely one to become a warrior. The twerp's much smaller than most boys, and so scrawny!" She covered her mouth. "OH! Forgive me! I often forget he's a prince!"  
  
Atem looked at his brother. "He's also a child. He deserves to act like one once in a while. A prince usually must grow up far too fast."  
  
They sat in silence for a short time. Shukura watched the fire on the candle dance on the wick. She felt so nervous sitting so casually next to the high prince of Kemet. Should her head be lower than his? Should she ask how he is? If he needs anything?  
  
"How old are you?" 'Boy, that was dumb!'  
  
Atem smirked. "I'm thirteen. You?"  
  
"Twelve, almost thirteen."  
  
"Really? I'd have guessed fourteen."  
  
She chuckled. 'He's like a regular kid, only endowed with godly powers and will one day rule the largest kingdom in the east!' "How about your brother?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"I don't know. Six maybe."  
  
This was Atem's turn to chuckle. "He's ten." His eyes darkened. "He was born very small and weak. My mother died giving birth to him. Father loved her more than life, and for her to die ... Many priests felt it was a bad omen. They suggested we just let Naeem die, as tribute to my mother. But I didn't allow it." He put his hand on the sleeping Naeem's. "Shimon and I made sure he survived. I vowed that I'd never let anything happen to him."  
  
"That's so touching! I never imagined royals had problems like that."  
  
"We are basically human, too." He glanced at her, his red eyes shining in the firelight. "Thank you for calling me. He couldn't have survived much more torture. You saved him."  
  
She blushed and shook her head. "I'm only a servant to my country. You know, he said that you were a good person. I think he lied about you being a bit snobby, though."  
  
"Little Brother never lies. Exaggerates, perhaps, but he's too good to lie. What about your family? How are they?"  
  
"My father was a merchant in the northern regions. He died before I was born. My mother raised me until I was four, then she went missing for a while. I found her, or at least part of her, half buried in the desert." She looked out of the window and into the desert. "Since then, I've wandered down here, trying to find my place in this life."  
  
"How do you survive?"  
  
"Like Captain Armon said, I'm a thief. I also gamble a bit. Okay, a lot! And contrary to popular belief, there IS honor among thieves and gamblers!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Their eyes connected. A special bond passed between them that night, an inseparable bond. Fate had destined them to be brought together by Naeem, and in the future, it would happen again. Shukura blushed slightly, taken in by the elegance of His Magesty, still wondering whether or not he actually was sent down from the heavens.  
  
Atem suddenly cleared his throat. "Um, so, are you going to tell anyone else about all of this?"  
  
"No. Naeem would be offended. That's just how he is."  
  
"Yeah." Another uncomfortable silence. "I guess no more games with him," Shukura whispered sadly. "Pharaoh must be furious with me."  
  
"On the contrary," said Atem. "Father is delighted my brother has had a playmate. But in the future, he would prefer a couple of guards to accompany him to your little hide-away."  
  
"My other friends won't like that."  
  
"There's one more condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
Atem smirked and closed his eyes. "I can go too sometimes."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Atem just winked.  
  
"I so glad!"  
  
They jumped at the sound of Naeem's voice. His eyes drooped, and he had a weak smile across his face. "Ah! Finally awake, runt," asked Atem with a wink.  
  
Naeem closed his eyes. "Kin of. I still seepy."  
  
"What," asked Shukura.  
  
"Its the lotus," explained Atem. "It'll dull the pain and the mind for a while. He should be better by morning."  
  
"I so gad yer here," muttered Naeem. "My fabrit peoples in th' world. Now we all friends, right?"  
  
Shukura looked at Atem. "I think so. You?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Naeem smiled again, then drifted back off to sleep just as the candle extinguished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: @o@ That was freakin' loooong!!  
  
Bardock: How did you two think up writin' a story together, anyway?  
  
FW: No da?  
  
Bardock: Yer so different!  
  
Una: It makes for a better story, b/c it gives the best of both humor and drama.  
  
FW: Hence the genres.  
  
Yami: As long as Naeem doesn't become a junkie.  
  
Una: He won't. ^_^ I really like Naeem.  
  
Bardock: Shit.  
  
Una: What?  
  
Bardock: That means he's gonna die.  
  
*Una chases Bardock with an eraser* 


	8. Changing of the Guard

Jessejames - Don't worry. I've got Bardock covered. Thanks for asking, though.  
  
Shibby - *FW bows* Hail the muse!! Okay, Una found the name "Naeem" on a site where name meanings are given. the personalityof the name fit the character. Oh, and send the pic to Una.   
  
Una: I have something I'm gonna do with it....  
  
Ente - ^_^ You'll like this chapter! Um, I need that picture, or else I won't put up the sequal....  
  
Greenwood Dancer - "FW" stands for "Female Writer". In her other fics, she is a split personality and there's "Male Writer" also commentating.  
  
Kyoko-san - Thanks for responding to Una's e-mail at least. We'll hope you get your schoolwork done soon.  
  
Cat-Star - I (Una) got your review about 50 or so times on March 3. FF.N has been messing up lately. Ah, well. Its still the greatest organized fanfic site, ne?  
  
digigirl - Partially blame Serafina-chan for the length of time before updating. Also my busted computer. O! You're gonna hate this cliffhanger today!  
  
Serafina - Sorry to add to your workload, but can you still draw that picture for me? You're getting a special honor, and I'm not putting up the sequal until you do!  
  
Strawberrylover - *hugs* Dear, loyal reviewer!  
  
.  
  
Una: I'm late.  
  
Yugi: We know.   
  
Una: What's up?  
  
FW: A game.  
  
Yugi: Two words.  
  
Bardock: Per sentence.  
  
Yami: Bakura's challenge.  
  
Bakura: Pharaoh's weakness.  
  
Yami: -_- Couldn't refuse.  
  
Una: He's here?  
  
Bakura: You bet!  
  
Yugi: For Kyoko.  
  
FW: Glomping time! *glomps Bakura*  
  
Bakura: o_o' Get off...  
  
Bardock: Dumb game!  
  
FW: Is not!  
  
Bardock: Is to!  
  
FW: Is not!!  
  
Bardock: Says who?  
  
Bakura: Duct tape! *snaps out a roll of duct tape*  
  
Bardock: o.O Oh shit!  
  
Una: Go chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Changing of the Guard  
  
During the next couple of years, Atem rarely got a chance to go to the shack with Naeem and Shukura due to his duties as heir to the throne. However, when he did go, he took the shack by storm! His gaming skills surpassed even Shukura's. He did not collect any money from his new companions, but paid Naeem's and his own debts every time.  
  
More time passed. Eventually, Atem came more often. At first it was to learn more games. (With the money from Atem, one of the men bought a complete Senet game[1]). But Atem also liked to enjoy Shukura's company. Other than her rough beauty, the street girl's kindness and gambling skills allured him to no end. But was it right to have such feelings for a commoner with no breeding?  
  
Clouds loomed over the Egyptian sand, cutting off the moon's light and covering the land in a melancholy darkness. The people of Kemet shut their windows, concerned as to the meaning of this unnatural gloom. The sheep refused to graze, and the birds held their tongues. The Nile River, with ran by the palace, flowed slowly, cautiously continuing its journey.  
  
Inside the palace, the high prince stayed awake, staring out of his window at the sky above. He wore only his tunic, not bothering to dress much more. He did not plan to leave his room that day if he could help it.  
  
Atem walked back to the chair beside his bed and sunk into its cushions heavily. "How appropriate the weather is today," he thought aloud.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Your Highness," called a female voice from the other side. "Are you still in there?"  
  
Shukura opened the doors without waiting for an answer. "Good evening, Prince," she said. "You didn't come to play today, so I got worried. Naeem said you've been moping about for a while." She held up a jug and goblet. "So, I thought you might like some wine and company."  
  
"Thanks," he muttered.  
  
Shukura sat at his feet, poured the wine, and passed it to him. "Judging by the stack of dishes outside, you've been in here a while. Is something wrong?"  
  
Atem took a minute before answering. "I discovered the reason behind my being allowed to play and my father's confinement to his chambers."  
  
"And that is what?"  
  
"He's dying."  
  
Shukura's jaw dropped. "The pharaoh ... is dying?"  
  
Atem nodded then took a drink. "His health has been failing him lately. I figured it was only a slight fever, but ..." Atem stopped, trying not to appear weak by crying. He'd been taught all forms of strong emotions were a sign of weakness, and he refused to cry forever. "He's always been strong enough to pull through. Now I fear something has upset him to this extreme."  
  
"Oh Prince, I'm so sorry! Does Naeem know?"  
  
"No. Not yet." Atem took another drink. "Father wishes to be left alone in his last hours as penance. But for what?" He talked to himself. "What could Father have done? He is a good man! Why can't I be there with him right now?" He set his goblet down and turned away, making another attempt to bottle up his own emotions.  
  
Shukura felt so bad. She sensed his unshed tears as they bled into her heart. She leaned her head against his legs, so he could feel her warmth. "I wish there was something I could do to give you peace."  
  
Atem looked down on her, as if he'd only just noticed her presence. He touched her hair, thinking of all the wonderful times they had spent playing, exploring the palace, and simply being with each other. He also clearly remembered the night he sat by his brother's bed and she, the one who saved Naeem's life, had entered to stay with him.  
  
He stood up. "I'll be right back," he told her. "Stay here. That's an order." He took is cloak and hurried off.  
  
His footsteps made no noise as he rushed through the palace. Not a creature within it stirred. Most prepared for the supper while others, like Atem, worried and prayed for Pharaoh Akunamukanon.  
  
Priestess Isis, the only female official of the court, walked down the corridors to find the younger prince when she came across his brother in his traveling cloak. "High Prince," she said, bowing with reverence. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"Isis, do you know where Lady Kei is now?"  
  
"I believe she said something about speaking to Priest Seto not too long ago. Perhaps she is there. But I wanted to tell-"  
  
"Thank you." Not paying attention to her, Atem ran towards Priest Seto's quarters. He wanted to break his engagement with Kei. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought, 'she will still marry well. We both knew we never wanted to marry each other. I hope she understands.'  
  
He found the door open a crack and peered in.   
  
Kei hugged a small, gray kitten with a gold collar embossed with lilacs. "Seto, he's adorable," she squealed. Her eyes turned into hearts.   
  
Seto groaned. He'd spent a long time planning on the perfect gift, and the symbolism had flown right over her head. `Dumb blonde,' he thought. 'Well, as long as she's happy.'  
  
Atem choked. Was Seto actually smiling?  
  
Kei ran over and hugged Seto. "I know this is wrong," she whispered. "I'm engaged to Atem."  
  
"Forget him," said Seto, holding her close. "Right now, all I care about is you and you alone." He leaned forward, and they began passionately kissing.  
  
At first, Atem felt a surge of anger course through his veins. How DARE Seto, his rival, even touch Kei, when she had been promised to him?! Kei was HIS woman! A soon to be… But then he remembered what he was going to say to Kei. He smiled. 'Maybe it is better this way,' he consented. 'I'll talk to them later.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shukura tapped her fingers on the floor, hoping she hadn't upset the prince. `Where was he off to in such a hurry? Perhaps he's checking on his father. I hope I didn't over-step my bounds by barging into his room like this.'  
  
The door opened and Shukura stood up. "Where have you-" But it wasn't Atem, it was Naeem. "Hey Skuruka," he said, very surprised. "What're you doing here ... in my brother's ... room…?"  
  
"Naeem! I - uh - well - I was just-" She blushed brightly. "I had come to - uh - see your brother, since he didn't come to play games with us."  
  
Naeem nodded, but grinned all the same. "Yeah, whatever! It's not my business anyway! I can leave if he's in the closet or something."  
  
"No! He's coming soon."  
  
Shimon and High Priest Shadi arrived right behind Naeem. "Young Prince, I'm glad you're here," said the tall man. "I need to speak with both you and your brother right away."  
  
"Okay." Shadi scanned Shukura. "Oh, this is our friend, Shukura," said Naeem to Shadi. "Shukura, this is Father's high priest, Shadi."  
  
"I am no longer the high priest unless your brother deems me worthy."  
  
Shukura bowed. "Good evening, sir."  
  
Shadi did not stop his gaze. "What is your purpose here?"  
  
Shimon elbowed Shadi. "Come now! The honored prince in a healthy young man! You make your own assumptions!"  
  
"I came to cheer the High Prince up. He's been upset because-" She covered her mouth.  
  
Naeem's eyebrows rose. "I knew something was wrong! Why can't I know," he whined.  
  
"You will right now anyway," said Shadi, putting a hand on Naeem's shoulder. He kneeled down to the boy's eye-level. "Young Prince, I'm sorry to say this, but your father died a few minutes ago."  
  
Naeem's face paled. "Wh-what? Father? Dead?" He stood rooted to the spot, frozen in shock.  
  
Shimon, the man who helped raise him, pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "Not many knew he was sick. Nothing could be done!"  
  
Shukura's eyes brimmed with tears. "Lord Osiris, please protect him!"  
  
"I'm sure He will," said Shadi. "But more terrible news befalls us. The Pharaoh's last act, perhaps brought on by madness, was to smash the Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
Shimon pushed Naeem gently to arms distance. "We must find your brother to repair it at once! If not, I shudder to imagine what may happen to Kemet!"  
  
A large CRASH shook the entire palace, and Atem's half-empty goblet fell to the floor with a clang. "Something like that, maybe," said Shukura.  
  
The four rushed out of the room and down the halls, searching for the source of the commotion. Courtiers ran screaming from the entrance, stampeding through the halls in a mad attempt to escape. Shadi waved his Mil. Key and the crowd parted, giving the others a chance to see the cause.  
  
The sky, now pitch black, glowed with an evil green aura. The front doors of the palace had been blasted open to reveal an army of large soldier statues armed with spears, swords, and bows and arrows. Floating in the midst of the aura was Minkabh.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kei yelled out and glomped onto Seto. "Earthquake!!"  
  
"Don't be foolish! There are no earthquakes that follow a powerful aura!" His eyes narrowed. "Its Minkabh! He's back!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Atem had been walking toward his father's chambers when the quake hit. He grabbed onto a wall to steady himself. 'He's here,' he thought darkly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"My condolences on Pharaoh Akunamukanon's passing," Minkabh said, his high voice traveling for all ears to hear. "But matters must be looked into on the future ruler of Kemet."  
  
Shadi stepped to the front of the group. "Infidel! What makes you believe you should become the next pharaoh?!"  
  
Minkabh pointed to Shadi and muttered a spell. A ball of green magic shot from his finger tip and knocked the priest off his feet and into Isis and Mahado. "What makes me worthy? Power! Power is the only measure of worth in this world. The old pharaoh had power, oh yes, but he never used it. I gave him the power of the gods themselves within the Puzzle, and he repaid me with banishment! Well, now my time has come at last! Kemet, now and forever, will be mine! No one can stand to my power!!"  
  
The crowd parted once again, this time of their own free will. A lone figure strode down the isle, glowing with a scarlet aura. The High Prince, known to us as Atem, passed through his people, his priests, and his advisors to face Minkabh ahead of them. On his head he wore his father's royal crown with outstretched falcon wings and eye of Horus.  
  
Minkabh smirked. "How cute! A boy playing pretend to be a divine protector of his people? Minkabh laughed harder. "Your pitiful powers are no challenge for me!"  
  
"He's not alone," another voice announced. Seto strode up to stand beside Atem, the Mil. Rod held up to his chest. "The power of the Items combined with that of the gods knows no bounds."  
  
Encouraged by Seto's bold words, the other priests formed an arch on either side of the two, each holding their Items taut.  
  
Minkabh grinned maliciously. "Without the Puzzle, you all are nothing! Shabtis! Attack them!"  
  
Minkabh's stone army drew their arrows to their bows or their spears/swords aloft and charged. Atem set up a magical shield around himself and his company with ease, and the six priests summoned monster spirits to attack.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kei joined Naeem and Shukura, who watched the battle from the crowd. "Kei," exclaimed Shukura. "Have they lost their minds!? Taking on an entire army?!"  
  
"They'll be fine," said Kei, partly to herself. "They're lot stronger than they look."  
  
But within five minutes, the battle's tide turned in favor of Minkabh. Each of his shabtis' weapons contained magic potency, and they put up a good fight against the monsters. Worse yet, some made their way past the monsters to attack the priests and the people of the court. Atem tried to spread his shield, but Kei and Naeem knew no one could keep up such strain for long. Seto, the most powerful aside from Atem, activated a shield of his own to help.  
  
"The monsters aren't powerful enough," cried Kei. "Where's Pharaoh? Why isn't he using the Puzzle?"  
  
For all his immature qualities, Naeem still possessed a brilliant strategic mind. He remembered how most did not know of the Pharaoh's death, or of the Puzzle's current state. So how did Minkabh know?   
  
The gears in his mind doubled in speed. If Minkabh somehow caused his father's death, and his madness in smashing the Puzzle, than perhaps he knew the Puzzle was too powerful to fight against. That being the case, the Puzzle would be the deciding factor in the battle!  
  
He turned on his heel and ran at top speed to his father's chambers. 'If I'm right, I need to solve the Puzzle fast! Or else Kemet is doomed!'  
  
Some people of the court called Naeem a coward for deserting the sight of battle, but he ignored them. The two girls, not having a clue what was going on in Naeem's mind, followed anyway.   
  
He arrived before his 'sisters.' Determined NOT to look at his father's body, he slid on the floor and gathered the pieces into a line in front of him. Judging the sizes and patterns quickly, he began assembling it.  
  
Kei nearly crashed into the door in her rush. "Naeem! What're you-" She stopped dead once she'd caught sight of the pharaoh's body. The man's face had aged in his distress, but he appeared to only be sleeping peacefully. His kind eyes had shut so softly!  
  
Shukura, oblivious to Kei's trauma, focused on Naeem. "Oh! I get it! You plan to use the Puzzle to save your brother?"  
  
"No," said Naeem, his voice stern in his concentration. "I plan to have Honored Brother use the Puzzle to save Kemet!"  
  
Kei began to pant, her eyes transfixed on the old Pharaoh. She heard her father's voice say "Kei, sweetie, Daddy, Mommy and the other people aren't going to wake up." Pharaoh Akunamukanon would not wake up from this sleep. He was gone!  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears as her breathing got harder. She could clearly see her father, in place of the old pharaoh, as he lay dying. And there she stood, so foolishly talking about her own problems. "Do you want to marry him?" he asked, drawing his daughter into a hug. Kei shook her head and smiled at her father. "I wanna be a warrior, just like you! I wanna be like the little brother I never got. Would you still be proud of me?"   
  
She didn't love Atem, she loved Seto! Not only that, she had been forced not to become a warrior as she had promised. She'd broken her word to her father! And now the only other man she considered a paternal figure lay dead.  
  
A hand rested on her shoulder. Naeem had finished the Puzzle, minus two pieces, and put a warm hand to comfort her! "Now we both have guardian spirits watching over us," he said, his purple eyes full of love for his friend.  
  
"Naeem…"  
  
Shukura put her hand on Kei's other shoulder. "You wanna impress them?" She grinned. "I know how!"  
  
.  
  
[1] - Senet - A game played back in ancient Egypt. Its was very poplular, but unfortunately no one knows exactly how to play it anymore. The closest known way involves seven pieces each and a special tile board.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! I'm Naeem, Prince of Kemet, and Minkabh's worst nightmeare! Okay, maybe not, but I do have a plan to bring him down for good! But its won't be easy to pull off!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Short chapter.  
  
Una: I guess...  
  
Yami: Exciting though!  
  
Una: Thank you.  
  
Bardock: *wrapped in duct tape* Melf ee! [Help me!]  
  
FW: No da! *pokes him with a stick*  
  
Yami: What now?  
  
Bakura: *holding gasoline, wood, and matches* Human sacrifice!  
  
Yami/Yugi/Una: Say what?!?  
  
FW: Yeah Bakura!!  
  
Bardock: O.O *still tied up* Skoo yoo!! [Screw you!] *flies away*  
  
Bakura: *disappointed* Not fair!  
  
FW: Review please! 


	9. Powers Unite!

Strawberrylover - Chill girl! This is the one fic I plan on keeping up with the updates!  
  
Jessejames - *watches Bardock crash like a stone* Good shot!  
  
ScarletLetterPearl - Yo! Welcome to the club! Hope you enjoy it all!  
  
Shibby - I got the pic and I love it so incredibly much!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Greenwood - Yeah! Go Naeem! I really hope you get who he is!  
  
K Yami Yugi - And the romance web isn't over yet!  
  
Ente - Hey, you are way not insignificant! I think your stories are more interesting than mine!! I just haven't had the time to review every chapter yet. Yes, it was sad, but needed. More on that in the sequal...  
  
Kyoko-san - I have it mapped out already! T_T Sorry I can't add Bakura more, but he will be key in the sequal! I swear!  
  
digigirl - *shoves Yugi aside who has ridilin* Hiya! Hope you enjoy this one, with the fight's conclusion!  
  
Cat-Star - When was Akunamukanan a jerk? "Naeem kind of reminds me of Yugi"... uh ... yeah... you'll need to read chapter 7 of the sequal, then... Hopefully you'll get it before that...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: Screw the commentary! I wanna see the end of the fight!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Powers Unite!  
  
Each priest controlled their monster through mental and physical force. Their own monsters were connected to them in such a way that, as their master's life dwindled, so did theirs and vice versa. Karim, though his muscles bulged from intense training, lost his concentration first as his demon plummeted from the sky. He clutched his chest just as the demon clutched its, trying to remove a spear. Isis took up the slack with Sepuirina, but soon collapsed from strain.  
  
Atem's strength drained from him. Minkabh had moved on to direct attacks at his shield around the others. Even with Seto's divided help, the new pharaoh knew he could not keep going for long.  
  
"Hold on Sire," Seto said to him. Atem notcied the sweat dripping from his face. Seto was losing power also. "You too, my friend!"  
  
"How touching," mocked Minkabh. "Rivals join together in battle!" He laughed shrilly, and flew up higher into the sky. He spoke a spell in his own language. The green aura increased and formed a giant green reptilian creature. It had four short, stumpy legs, a body as big as a house, and a neck as tick and as long as two trees atop each other. Its head bent down to reveal six-foot eyes and long, pointed teeth, much like its master's. Once it turned solid, Mahado cursed loudly. "That's no dragon," he warned the others.  
  
"What is it," panted Isis.  
  
"I'm not sure! Just keep on your guard!"  
  
The serpentine creature licked it's long, needle teeth, and hissed loudly. It's hungry eyes measured up each priest; a buffet line! Akunadean ordered his monster, Gadios, to attack.   
  
The monster immediately went for the powerful neck.. After a quick struggle, it succeeded in decapitating the green creature. "Ha! You foreign monster is no match for those of the blessed Kemet sands," yelled Akunadean. "May you…"  
  
The body of the creature twitched, and three heads sprouted from the stump of the neck. All three mouths attached themselves like leeches and destroyed Gadios. Akunadean dropped to his knees in pain.  
  
Minkabh grinned demonically. "Allow me to introduce the boy pharaoh and his court to a particularly feared monster in my land. My beast: the Hydra!"  
  
The Hydra's three heads moved around, chomping at each of the priests' monsters. At many times, one of the Egyptian monsters was forced to bite/claw off a head of the Hydra, which was replaced with three in its stead.  
  
"May I make a suggestion," yelled Isis to the others.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't cut off any more heads!!"  
  
Their Kaa failing them, the priests continued summoning monsters. "Protect the pharaoh," yelled Shadi.  
  
Atem shifted his weight. 'The predator is selecting its prey, but how does it know I'm pharaoh if I'm the weakest one?' He stared back in defiance, working out the situation. 'The Hydra moves with precision, yet has too many heads to control. Either there is a master head, or Minkabh is controlling it. Wait a minute!' One of the heads had neon green eyes, instead of dark like the others. 'That must be the master head!'  
  
He noticed most of the eyes staring at him. "Alright," he said out loud. "Akunadean! Isis! Karim! Shadi! The four of you stand down! Seto! Mahado! Prepare a shield around yourselves and the others!"  
  
They all obeyed, but naturally Seto questioned. "What are you doing, Sire?"  
  
"Taking my shot!" Atem put his hands together and muttered an incantation. A red aura glowed around him in waves. After gathering the rest of his own Kaa, he sent out a blast of magic from his hands directly at the main head.  
  
Minkabh's face contorted in terror. 'That boy figured it out!!'  
  
A green energy ball filled in the main head's mouth, and it fired back magic needles right into Atem's blast. Atem held it off as best he could, but without a Mil. Item, he simply was not powerful enough. The needles pierced through and bombarded the new pharaoh.  
  
Instantly, Shimon (from the crowd) used his own magic to partially shield the pharaoh, but it was too late. Atem fell to his hands and knees, blood spilling form his mouth.  
  
"Pharaoh!" Seto stopped his shield and rush to Atem. "Are you alive?"  
  
Atem groaned and wiped his mouth. "Barely…"  
  
All sixteen heads of the Hydra fired up blasts and sent them out to the priests and the crowd. The Shabtis got hit and crumbled, while citizens dropped down screaming in pain. Shimon helped as many as he could, and the priests hardly had enough power to protect themselves.  
  
Seto stayed by Atem's side, shielding himself and the wounded pharaoh. A few needles broke through and hit them, but Seto never flinched. "Thank you, Seto," Atem muttered.  
  
"I took a vow to protect you, and I will," he said clenching his teeth. "Just hang on!"  
  
Minkabh rolled his head back and forth in utter ecstasy. The screams and fear drove him to full elation. "Yes! Yes! What carnage! What a glorious massacre! -"  
  
[Bardock: Hold it! Hold it! Are you telling us he "gets off" from the bloodshed and butchery of battle?  
  
Una: You bet!  
  
All characters and writers: ULGH!! *shudder* EEWW!!! Gross!! Sick bitch!! How could you!? Yulck!!  
  
Yugi: You're just plain twisted, Una-san!  
  
Una: ^_^ I know! Now, back to the story!]  
  
"…Such a pity it shall end now!"  
  
"Not yet, Minkabh!"  
  
Minkabh sneered when he saw three figures standing in front of the court ready to fight. But of all the people to still be untouched and ready to challenge him, they were the least likely! A filthy street rat, a woman dressed in men's battle armor, and the weakling prince in the center.  
  
Atem and Seto's jaws dropped.  
  
Minkabh growled. "What is this? Some sort of game?"  
  
Naeem smirked. "Hell yeah, it's a game! Our game!"  
  
"Care to place your bets on the winner," asked Shukura, the gambling spark in her red-violet eyes.  
  
Shukura and Kei flanked their prince confidently, all of their hands behind their backs. Not a hint of doubt cast over their faces.  
  
"They've lost their minds," Seto stated as fact.  
  
"Bet on the winner," asked Minkabh incredulously. "Have you looked around you, little fool?"  
  
"Fine," said Naeem. "If you're too scared-"  
  
"I do not bet with children!" He screamed at the Hydra. "Kill the small annoying one!"  
  
The Hydra fired up a blast. But once it got within three feet of Naeem, Kei whipped out her hands, said a spell, and set of a powerful barrier defending Naeem completely. "What the-? A Flash Shield? That is not a spell from Thebes! Only shaman know that! How did this girl?"  
  
Kei pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue. "Nyah nyah, prune-face! You can't even kill off women and children!"  
  
Naeem sweat-dropped. "Hey! I'm not a child! I'm almost thirteen!"  
  
Minkabh's face reddened in fury. "Hydra! Destroy them all!!"  
  
As the Hydra gathered energy, Naeem took out one of the missing pieces of the Puzzle, [1] shaped like a snake eating its own tail. This normally went around the whole Item, but stood alone. "I summon Maha Vailo and Battle Ox! Defend your master!"  
  
The red and blue wizard appeared along with an ax-wielding minatour, ready to fight. That said, Naeem turned around and rushed to Seto and Atem. "Wow, Honored Brother! You look like shit!"  
  
Both men gaped at him. "Little Brother," said Atem, trying to control his short temper, "what in the name of all the divine are you doing?!"  
  
"Saving you," he replied. "Now be still, and you'll feel-" Naeem was cut off by a stabbing pain from the destruction of both monsters he summoned, and he slumped over.  
  
"Young Prince," exclaimed Seto as Atem screamed, "Little Brother!"  
  
As quickly as it happened, Naeem sat back up, looking perfectly fine. A circle glowed on his forehead slightly. "Ug! That hurt!"  
  
A muscle under Seto's left eye twitched. "Wha-?"  
  
Naeem held up the snake. "The Shen has regenerating powers. Watch the sky!" [2]  
  
The two did so and saw the wizard and minatour reappear. "Well, that's handy," Atem joked.  
  
Then he felt as if he'd just entered a nice, warm, soothing bath. His muscles relaxed, and energy filled his body. He took a deep breath, enjoying the wonderful feeling of revival. He opened his eyes again, and saw the gold circle glow brightly on Naeem's forehead, and he and Seto faintly glowing. Their wounds closed up, and all of the blood disappeared.  
  
When he finished, Naeem's eyes drooped. "Woah! That took a lot!"  
  
"You think you can heal the other priests," asked Atem.  
  
Seto snorted. 'Oh sure! He asks his brother, but orders the rest of us around like dogs!' He ran off to help Kei, who now struggled to keep up the various individual shields.  
  
"I think so, but in a minute," he said, and he took out the Mil. Puzzle from inside his tunic. Atem's eyes widened as the Eye of Horus on the Puzzle shone brightly. A beam transcended from it and onto Atem's forehead, directly onto his crown. The Puzzle had accepted him as its master.  
  
Naeem bowed his head and held up the Puzzle. "Its still more powerful than the other Items, and can summon monsters. Including the gods."  
  
Atem stared at the Puzzle. A note sounded from it only he heard. So beautiful, yet extremely powerful. His father rarely if ever used it at all. He took the cord and put it over his head. Fire sparked in his eyes, and Atem stood up ready to fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Shukura had been busy herself. On one of her thin wrists was the other Puzzle piece, a gold band with the impression of the Eye. [3] She held it up to her forehead. Having no experience with magic, she merely used her own instincts to make it work. A gold triangle glowed on her forehead, and all color drained from her eyes. She clearly saw all of Minkabh's memories in her mind. Sorting through them, she found Naeem's and Atem's guesses to be correct, and that the Puzzle would be enough to stop him. She also saw all of his spells, incantations, instruction, and extensive knowledge of magic in general.  
  
Her head pounded with the overload of information. She needed to get out before her head exploded. Subconsciously using the Bracelet's powers, she transmitted one of the spells to Kei before passing out.  
  
Kei received the spell. Her blue-green eyes shone brightly and her advanced abilities prepared her body for the task at hand. Her logical mind, however, panicked with self doubt. Such a complex spell, in a foreign language yet, will be tricky.  
  
Seto put his strong hands on her shoulders. He leaned close to her, and his lips brushed her ear. "You can do anything," he whispered. "I am here."  
  
That alone filled her with courage. Seto summoned another monster to protect them, and Kei put her hands together in a special lock position. Her mouth and tongue formed the words to the spell.  
  
Borrowing energy from Shukura (purple), Seto (blue), and herself (blue-green), she formed a giant ball of peacock blue Kaa. Just like Minkabh's had, it took shape into a creature and solidified. Once it did, Kei glanced up at her creation.  
  
A gorgeous, massive vulture, the symbol of protection, [4] flew into the air. It spread its colossal wings around the palace hall. All shields became unnecessary. The magical bird prevented all direct attacks from the Hydra.  
  
Kei's fellow concubines looked at each other stunned. Somehow, they were glad Kei had these powers after all. Shukura woke up and gaped. "Wow! Momma never said there'd be days like this!"  
  
Minkabh roared with fury. "Destroy the monsters! Destroy the bird! Destroy them all!! I want BLOOD!!!"  
  
Atem held up the Puzzle. "I summon the god of Justice! Obelisk, heed your new master's call!"  
  
A great rumble shook the palace, and Obelisk appeared, towering over the Hydra. In a matter of moments, the main head of the Hydra was squashed like a grape. The entire body collapsed. Seto gaped. "What… What kind of monster is this?!"  
  
A gold aura surrounded Atem, and he floated level with Minkabh. "No more blood shall be spilt today, Minkabh!" He held up the Puzzle. Darkness poured from it, and the royal court entered the Shadow Realm.  
  
Most of the court were expelled, and remained in the normal world, where a large purple-black dome appeared. Inside it were the six priests, Kei, Shukura, Naeem, Atem, Minkabh, and their respective monsters.  
  
Shukura gasped. "K-Kei? Where are we?"  
  
Seto steadied Kei on her feet. "We've entered the Shadow Realm," he said. "It's a separate dimension built completely on dark energy and magic. Think of it as Hell for the dead and undead. Magic is intensified here to a great extent, making it ideal for any kind of Shadow Game or punishment the Pharaoh has in mind."  
  
"Uh…" Shukura's head tilted to one side. "Thanks."  
  
Seto snorted, and looked up at Obelisk. 'Where did the Pharaoh get such a monster? Why was I not informed of it?'  
  
Naeem held his chest. He'd never been in the Shadow Realm before, and for some reason, he felt like his body was about to cave in. Without any other options, he held up the Shen so its light surrounded him. His pain was relieved. "What happened to me?"  
  
Mahado helped the prince to his feet. "You soul is so pure, it cannot take the dark energy. Good thing your piece seems to protect you."  
  
All eyes fell on Atem and Minkabh. The former moved in front of the main head of the Hydra. "What is the reason behind the change of location, boy Pharaoh?"  
  
Atem smirked. "You haven't guessed?" The eye on the crown glowed. "We are almost at a stalemate in powers."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Oh, I assure you, I am more powerful than I have displayed thus far." He folded his arms. "I simply have not chosen the proper way to destroy you, I've decided to allow you the choice."  
  
"Your whole family has gone mad," Minkabh snarled. "How can you possibly be stronger than me? I created those Items to control those monsters forty years ago! You think I do not understand the limitations of the Puzzle itself? I constructed it piece by piece!"  
  
"Perhaps you know of the each piece, but the true strength comes from all of the Items, the pieces, when bound together." Atem flew closer so he floated only a foot away from Minkabh. Their red and green auras contrasted greatly, and the monsters whined from the opposing intensity so close. "Each piece of the true power resides around us, through the monsters, the Items, and the hearts controlling them!  
  
"Anyway, back to business. I'm going to play a little Shadow Game with you. Nothing fancy; you deserve no more glory."  
  
He flew backwards, and five large wooden boxes appeared in front of him. "I think you know the rules. One of these boxes contains your only hope of safe passage from this Game. The other two hold different choices of punishment."  
  
"How do I tell the difference?"  
  
"Just listen for a noise. And don't worry," Atem added with a mischievous grin, "I don't cheat."  
  
Minkabh studied the boxes. Each stood almost as tall as the Hydra. "And how do you expect to move such large pawns?"  
  
"How else?" Atem held up the Puzzle. "Obelisk, switch the boxes around until I stop you!"  
  
The giant behemoth took two of the boxes in his massive hands and switched their places. He took another and switched it with the first. Over and over, the giant moved the boxes with such speed, the Kaa Vulture closed its wings tighter around the High Court as if they were her eggs.  
  
"Cease your turns, my monster. Pharaoh is pleased." The giant obeyed and stepped back. Minkabh froze. Which box should he choose? For the first time he could remember, he was afraid of the result. He studied the boxes carefully. He'd barely been able to keep up. Finally, he pointed to the second from the left. "I choose that one. I'm sure I heard something in it!"  
  
Atem's grinned widened. "Now, who said hearing a sound was a good thing?" Obelisk lifted the lid of the box, and, to everyone's shock, Kuribo popped out and landed on Atem's shoulder.  
  
The pharaoh frowned. "Damn. My servant Kuribo represents mercy." Atem considered a moment. "I shall re-instill my father's prospect of banishment. You are to no longer set foot on the sands of Kemet." He patted Kuribo. "Consider yourself lucky, Minkabh."  
  
Far from pleased, Minkabh's aura grew with increased hatred. "You filthy, infantile wretch! May this teach you to toughen up your soft, merciful soul! My vengeance shall not end here!"  
  
The Shadow Realm dissipated, and when it did, Minkabh, the Kaa Vulture, the body of the Hydra, and Obelisk disappeared with it. "What happened," asked Shimon.  
  
Seto glared at Atem. "Our all-powerful Pharaoh let that bastard go!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Atem landed in front of his High Court. "I played him for his life, and he received the least severe punishment. It seems the gods have another fate for him."   
  
"Why would you give him a chance of survival," demanded Seto. He did not care if he was incredibly out of line. He was too furious to care. "What kind of judgment is that!?"  
  
"The god's judgment," said Shadi, pulling Seto back. "The Pharaoh did as the law states, and gave even the most horrible of criminals a chance for redemption. If the gods saw fit to pity Minkabh, none of us can argue. They are the final word, and must have another fate held in mind for him."  
  
Naeem ignored their banter and focused on the river nearby. "I don't think they chose wisely. I have a bad feeling we have NOT heard the last of him!"  
  
.  
  
[1] - missing Puzzle pieces - As noted in YLP, the Mil. Puzzle as we know it was not whole. Two pieces were missing, and had powers of their own.  
  
[2] - Shen - Egyptian symbol meaning eternity or immortality  
  
[3] - Reversed Eye - because it is an impression, the Eye of Horus [moon/divine power/pharaoh] would be reversed, meaning it would then be the Eye of Ra [sun/protection]  
  
[4] - Vulture - not only symbol for protection, but also Shukura/Nazo's unofficial symbol. Also, remember Nazo's fav card "Queen Loyalty"? ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Its Kei! Now that Atem is pharaoh, he is supposed to abide by the ancient traditions to the letter. But he has ideas of his own he wants to put out, including whom he's going to marry!  
  
.  
  
Bardock: That was it!?!  
  
Yami: I think it turned out rather well, all things considered. Many more people could have died.  
  
FW: Kei saved the day! Kei saved the day!  
  
Yugi: They all did! I like the team effort concept!  
  
Bardock: But the bad guy got away, bakas!!  
  
Una: Has to. He's in later chapters, and YLP. Besides, we still have a few chapters go go with this one, too. R&R, please! 


	10. Radical Declarations

Jessejames - You are always wlecome! ^_^  
  
Cat-Star - Don't forget that Atem is a slave to the results of the Shadow Games. As its Heir to it and as Pharaoh of Kemet, he must abide by the desicions of the gods. (and by me!)   
  
Shibby - Its almost all me (Una) now. I still give Keiko-chan her due credit. After all, Kei is hers! As for your pic, its going on one/both of my sites.  
  
High Priestess Ente - ^_~ Everyone lived. Akunadean is in the real manga, as is Karim, and I try to keep it as if this actually happened (to some extent). As for Shukura's symbol, notice how Naeem's is a circle and Atem's is the Eye. Put them on top of each other, and it makes the Mil. Puzzle.   
  
Greenwood - Yeah! Thanks for noticing the humor! I try my best to sprinkle some in. I suck most of the time.  
  
K Yami Yugi - Well, this chapter should answer that!  
  
Yugiohchix2008 - "Camel"? o.O Funny and random! I like that!  
  
MitoSanu - Welcome to the group! Honestly, this is not over yet by a long shot. Give it another four or five chapters, maybe. Plus the present-day stuff.  
  
Kyoko-san - Try my best to stick to a weekly update schedule. Its really hard, eats up a lot of free time, but I'm passionate enough about writing that I'm willing to sacrifice a little sleep and studying time.  
  
digigirl - Soon enough for you? ^_^ Do you know where Serafina's been?  
  
Strawberrylover - Gomen, I thought I notified you! I'll be sure to add you to my list right away!  
  
.  
  
Una: *counting* Eleven this week! YES!!  
  
FW: How come I can't get that many for MY stuff!?!  
  
Bardock: B/c you suck.  
  
*Bardock gets beaten by FW, Una, and Yugi*  
  
Yugi: See's cool! The story's lacking in humor now!  
  
Una: Then read Keiko's fics!  
  
Yami: I still think it sux I couldn't destroy Minkabh.  
  
Una: Well, the majority of the reviewers agreed. But it wouldn't make sense. Plot hole big enough to drive a truck through!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Atem's Radical Declarations  
  
The ceremony for Atem's coronation was far simpler than anticipated, due to the severe damages on the palace. By the time Akunamukanon's funeral came about, the new pharaoh made sure nothing was spared for his father's wake.   
  
The funeral itself took a great deal of emotional control on both Atem and Naeem's part. As heads of state, they were to show no signs of weakness. As the women of the court mourned and wept (none more so than Kei), they and the other priests held their heads high through the procession to the tomb site. However, by the time Atem touched the lips of the sarcophagus with the ceremonial crook, Naeem turned his head to desperately suppress the waves of tears he held back.  
  
Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed. That night, when arrangements were to be made for Atem's future rule, Akunadean quickly asked as to Naeem's claims and rights. "Need I remind you, Your Highness," the evil man said, "that brothers to the pharaoh are simply made as priests, or connections to the more frail are severed clean away."  
  
"See here now," Shimon interrupted. "Since when has the Young Prince been considered a candidate for accusations?!"  
  
"Since his display of weakness during the send-off! Such weakness is normally beaten out of a child, but as he was spoiled in his youth-"  
  
"Spoiled," growled Kei, advancing on the old man. "Spoiled?! You nearly killed him, you wrinkled old dick-faced -" Seto held her back gently, his eyes shadowed. "You are not queen yet," he whispered.  
  
Atem glared at Akunadean. "I reinstate my father's decree that my brother is not to be harmed in the slightest."   
  
"That's correct," snapped Shimon. "He is a boy, and as such may be allowed to feel grief after his father has passed on."  
  
Naeem said and did nothing but remain in the corner silently watching.  
  
Mahado bowed to speak. "Sire," he said reasonably, "there are other things to discuss first, far more important than what is to become of the boy. For example, there is the High Priest position to consider. Also the new appointments, if needed, a declaration to the public of your intentions, the date to set for your marriage…"  
  
Atem nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that. And I am prepared for them all."  
  
The six priests waited expectantly, but Atem chose to play with them a bit. "As to my union with Kei," he said side-glancing her and Seto, "The date shall never be set. I have no desire to take her as my queen, so I refuse her hand."  
  
Shadi was the first to speak after this shock. "Sire! Your match was your father's wish!"  
  
"It was more so his wish that we were to be happy. And I know she'd be far better off with less confining responsibilities and … someone else whom she loved more than a simple friend. She is by no means undesirable, and I do not doubt she will marry very well."  
  
"But," added Karim, "tradition states-"  
  
"That Pharaoh chooses the queen, and I am now Pharaoh."  
  
Isis said, "Lady Kei is a fine catch-"  
  
"Oh yes, but a bird that should not have been caught in the first place. No, I have made my decision and intend to stick with it."  
  
Kei stared into Atem's eyes, and an unspoken understanding passed between them. He knew about her love for Seto, and made herself free to him. Her blue-green eyes widened, and her infectious smile became radiant in the rather dismal room. She gave a quick "Thank you," then threw her arms around Seto, laughing at his skeptical expression.   
  
"As to the identity of my High Priest," Atem went on, "because of his heroics during the battle, I appoint Seto to the position."  
  
"Pharaoh," said Seto, unable to believe his luck was without a price, "exactly why are you doing this?"  
  
Atem smirked. "Truth be told, Seto, my attractions lie elsewhere."  
  
As if on cue, the door opened and Shukura came in. She bowed deeply to the others. "You sent for me, my Pharaoh?"  
  
"I did. Shukura, may you please come closer?"  
  
Shukura did as she was told, her face down the entire time. "Is this about the Bracelet? I-I'll give it back right away."  
  
"No, keep it." He took her hands. "Will you not look at me?"  
  
Shukura swallowed. She had been trying to avoid him at all costs ever since the battle against Minkabh. Every time she looked at him, she felt a great deal of sadness and jealousy. Why she felt this, she did not know, but wanted to keep it from his knowledge. But, with the direct order to look at him, her eyes moved slowly to meet his. Her heart fluttered looking into those brilliant, crimson orbs that held so much power and regality, she could not breathe. Instead, she blushed brightly. "I… I'm sorry…"  
  
He brushed her filthy bangs away from her even filthier face. "For what?"  
  
"For… For…" She shut her eyes hard. She couldn't say it! How could she dare? Why even admit it to herself? Everything about him drove her fucking insane! His looks, his voice (gods, his voice!), his manner, his skill at games… And her a low-life, street rat! How could she admit such a crime against the gods as to have … fallen in love with the Paraoh!  
  
//Do not be ashamed.//  
  
She gasped. //You have nothing to be sorry for. If what you have done is a crime,// he caressed her cheek, //then may the gods condemn us both.// To the assembly, he said, "As of tonight, this is your new queen. The celebration will occur tomorrow. As for her breeding, my personal scholars found that she is a descendant of a noble line of Northern Kemet." His eyes traveled around the room. "My word is law! Anyone dares to oppose me, they spend the rest of their lives in the dungeons."  
  
This final shock stunned the others dumb. Only two seemed to have expected this: Naeem and Shimon. While Naeem continued his silence, the old advisor stepped forward to give his happy congratulations. "I prefer this arrangement," he said holding their clasped hands. "You both deserve all the happiness the gods can give!"  
  
Kei gave Shukura a hug. "You're gonna be a queen! This is so excellent!"  
  
Shadi, Isis, and Karim bowed. "Congratulations, Lady Shukura."  
  
Seto gave a slight nod. He was too pleased with being able to marry Kei to care about much else!  
  
Akunadean glowered at the girl, but expressed blessings with strain.  
  
"Guards! Inform the kitchens to begin preparations for tomorrow's banquet!"  
  
Shukura only stared at her future husband. 'Why me,' she wondered.  
  
Atem chuckled. //You are the most kind, passionate woman I have eve met! Honest, brave, beautiful, smart, skillful… and your rough charm intrigues me very much.// "Isis?"  
  
"Yes, Sire?"  
  
"Please take my bride to be bathed and clothed properly. Afterwards, send her to my room. We have much to discuss."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hours passed before the women of court deemed Shukura clean enough to be presented to the Pharaoh's bed chambers. Of course, she never mentioned she had gone to it only a couple months ago. However, this time two guards flanked her and three servants opened the doors for her, one announcing her arrival to the pharaoh.  
  
Atem's eyes lit up when she entered. In place of her tattered rags, the future queen wore a white dress with a light, veiled, peacock blue robe, along with a thick necklace with multi-colored stones. Her skin appeared three time lighter from lack of dirt, and her magenta/golden hair glistened in the full-moonlight.   
  
He husband took a deep breath. "What a wonder the gods have sent me," he whispered.  
  
Shukura blushed and covered her face. "No," said Atem rising, "don't hide your smile! Please!" He crossed the room and told the guards to leave. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I can't believe you are breaking tradition for me," she said, wiping tears from here eyes. "I keep expecting to wake up any moment now."  
  
Atem leaned forward and kissed her. Such a simply gesture, but held all the meaning in the world. Forbidden fruit of the gods touched her lips, and she accepted it gratefully. The moon shown brighter, delighted by the young couple's happiness. [1]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The next night held a celebration like none Egypt had ever seen before! The chefs spent all night and all day preparing the food, which Atem insisted be shared with the citizens of Thebes. Yes, the commoners lined the streets dancing and celebrating the union of one of their own and the divine, young pharaoh. Musicians of all classes played, and servants were kept busy serving plate after plate to numerous party guests. Shukura's friends got the most formal of commoner treatment: Seats facing the head table, where the court normally dined alone. And after the meal, Atem arranged for Duel Monsters matches to be held for the crowd's enjoyment. [2]  
  
Absent in the merrymaking was a lone figure, hurriedly stuffing two sacks, one with clothes, one with food, papyrus, ink, and a compass. He longed to join his friends and family in the dining hall or out in the streets, but the sooner he left, the easier it would be.  
  
A furry creature rubbed against his leg, and Naeem's hair stood on end. "Wha-? Oh, its you, Lilac!" The prince bent down to pet Kei's gray kitten. "Why aren't you out with your mistress, huh?" He looked out his bedroom door, where he heard Isis begin to sing. "Sounds like they're all having a lot of fun out there. Probably didn't even realize I was gone."  
  
Lilac sprung onto the large bed. Naeem laughed. " 'What's all this,' you say? Well, I've always wanted to go out on an adventure of my own, explore Kemet, meet new people, chart the land, all that sorta thing. Now that Atem's been crowned, and Father's funeral passed, I'm taking this as my chance! Captain Armon and his crew are coming with me, so I should be alright."  
  
~~I have often dreamed, of a far off place,  
  
~~Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me,  
  
~~Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face,  
  
~~And a voice keeps saying, "this is where I'm meant to be."  
  
Naeem tied the first sack shut, slung it over his shoulder, and started to walk off. Lilac still did not seem satisfied, and tried to trip him. Naeem sighed with a smile. "I know, I'm gonna miss you, too. But now's the best time to leave! Everyone'll try to make me stay here." He picked up the furball, sat back down on his bed, and placed it on his lap. "They still think of me as a little boy. But I'm not anymore! I need to prove it to myself, if I can't to Honored Brother. He'll never see me as anything else." [3]  
  
~~I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
  
~~I will find my way, if I can be strong,  
  
~~I'll know every mile, will be worth my while,  
  
~~When I go the distance I'll be right where I belong.  
  
Lilac purred as he stroked her. "I've got a lot more reasons for leaving, but that's one of the big ones. You'll see. In here, I never make a difference. But maybe… I'll find my place out there! The gods must have had some reason to save me and not my mother the day I was born."  
  
~~Coming Down the road, to embrace my fate  
  
~~all that road may wander, it will lead me to Him,  
  
~~And a thousand years, would be worth the wait  
  
~~It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through.  
  
He held up the Shen, which he now kept on a hook on his belt. The ruby eyes of the snake sparkled in the torch light. Naeem thought of his promise to this father before the old pharaoh passed on. [4]  
  
'I won't break my promise, Father,' he thought. 'Spending time away from home might help me. I'll grow stronger every day! You'll see! I'll make you proud I was your son … and Honored Brother proud to have me as such.'  
  
~~And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
  
~~And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat  
  
~~It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope  
  
~~Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete [5]  
  
"Tell Kei I said good-bye, okay," he whispered to the cat. "I know she has these powers, and she'll understand you."  
  
Lilac 'meowed' in response, and Naeem stood up. He picked up his sack, gave his bedroom one more long glance. He still remembered when he would be too afraid to go to sleep, and Atem would talk to him through their bond. Sometimes Kei would scare him, but it was all in good fun. "So many memories attached to here," he muttered. "But," said taking a deep breath, "its time for me to grow up!" [6]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Over one month later…  
  
Kei almost skipped on her way to the meeting hall, where the pharaoh conducted private business. She had heard from some survivors of her village that they'd heard of her wedding and planned to come. 'Only a couple of months away, now,' she thought happily.  
  
The door opened with a creak. She expected to see more people inside, at least Seto and Mahado, but only Pharaoh Atem sat waiting for her. He smiled. "Ah! Kei! Thank you for arriving so quickly!"  
  
"Something you needed, Atem?" She grinned. "Or should I call you 'Your High and Mightyness'?"  
  
"Around other people, call me Sire. Other than that, whatever you like, my friend." He pointed at a chair. "Please, sit."  
  
Kei's face fell. "Something's wrong, isn't it? Oh damn, they aren't letting me marry Seto, huh?"  
  
"No, no! Nothing like that! But something is wrong." He waited for her to sit down. "I assume you've been practicing your combat skills against the priests' specific orders. Is this the truth?"  
  
Kei did not respond.  
  
"No response is as loud as a roar. I thought as much. You see Kei, the problem lies in my queen, as well as many of my women of court."  
  
Kei looked up, her head tilted in innocent confusion. Since the wedding, Shukura had been tutored in the refinements vital to her position, including reading, manners, and the art of negotiation. She basically had to learn everything Kei took years to learn as soon as possible. The women of the court did their best to help the former servant. What was Atem getting at?  
  
"Shukura is learning everything as fast as she can. She's smart, but-"  
  
Atem chuckled. "I'm not worried about her academics. I'm worried about her safety."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"First of all," said Atem leaning forward, "I wish to appoint you as her personal guard. Next, I'd like you to teach her some of your fighting techniques."  
  
Until now, only the highest qualified captains were appointed to guard the queen. And they were all men! Kei gaped at Atem for a few seconds, then gave an insane giggle of excitement, jumped onto the table, and jumped and twirled around in a bizarre dance of happiness. It took every ounce of restraint Atem possessed not to laugh as hard as he wanted to. "Okay, calm down! I don't want this going public just yet."  
  
Kei ignored him and continued her dance. It wasn't until Atem threatened to pull the table away, that she sat down and just wiggled in delight.   
  
"Listen Kei," said Atem in forced seriousness. (Kei's smile and good moods were so often contagious.) "You can't broadcast this yet. I normally don't set up such major projects without consulting my priest advisors."  
  
"Why don'cha?"  
  
"I already spoke with them on this." He leaned back and sighed. "My only two supporters were Seto and Isis, both for obvious reasons. Even Mahado and Shimon were against me on this one! They all said it was too much too fast! First I break my engagement with you, then I marry Shukura… They all say the gods will punish me for my radical ideas."  
  
Kei's grin widened. "Was Akunadean pissed off?"  
  
Atem grinned with her. "Furious! His face turned three different colors during our meeting!" Both laughed. "But, I trust in your skills, Kei. You've proven yourself more than capable."  
  
Kei cheered and jumped out of her seat. "I'm gonna tell Seto!"  
  
"Fine, but mention it to no one else but Shukura. Isis may join you eventually to learn some physical combat." Atem opened the door to let her out. "Fetch the Young Prince for me," he ordered a nearby guard.  
  
Kei stopped and turned back around. "Naeem has been gone for ages, Pharaoh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lilac told me that he said he wanted to do some exploring of the kingdom, now that you've officially taken the throne. He even found some survivors from my old village and told them about my wedding! Now they're going to come! Isn't that great?"  
  
"He's … gone? Even wrote to … you?"  
  
"Yeah. He writes me every chance he can send a guard back with a note. Hasn't he written to you?"  
  
"I…" Atem trailed off. He walked back into the room alone, and the curious Kei peeked into his mind to figure out what he was muttering to himself. //How could I not have noticed he was gone? Shukura sits next to me now at meals, Seto on my other side, and Naeem should sit… nowhere. There must have been some time when I checked and he wasn't around. No. Maybe I sensed his departure. No. Wasn't I concerned when he didn't ask for attention again? No. Have I really been neglecting him that much?// Atem had to sit down. His body struggled to deal what his mind radiated and rarely (if ever) experienced: extreme guilt.  
  
Kei frowned and began walking away. 'I hope he feels like crap,' she thought.  
  
[1] - Related to Chapter 11 of YLP. Song is "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence  
  
[2] - I have no idea what they called a DM battle back then!  
  
[3] - Naeem is about 12 or 13 by now. Back in the New Kingdom, this would be considered adult, or at least young adult.  
  
[4] - Pharaoh's Final Wish and Naeem's Promise - Will be revealed in the sequal.  
  
[5] - "Go the Distance" by Alan Mienkin from Disney's 'Hercules'. I felt it appropriate for Naeem's character as he grows. Will be finished later.  
  
[6] - Echo from YLP, last chapter, in case no one noticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! Its Kei again! I'm now Shukura's mentor, and its not easy! Also, Naeem comes back from his journey and reveals a lot to me. But why me, and not Atem?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yugi: Wat-cha reading, Una-san?  
  
Una: *blush* Nothing important.  
  
Bardock: *reads her mind* What does "abafa" mean?  
  
Yami: "Abafa"? Is that some kind of musical thing?  
  
Una: O_O Bardock!!!  
  
Yugi: "Abafa"? I don't get it...  
  
FW: wtf? Someone spell your last name wrong again?  
  
Una: Can we get back to the story, please?!  
  
FW: Yeah! Kei's getting credit for her skills!!  
  
Una: Atem is no ogre. He may be tied to certain traditions, but anyone can bend the rules without breaking them.  
  
Yami: -_-' I think I shattered them by marrying Shukura.  
  
FW: And dumping Kei!  
  
Yami: Hey! She was kissing Seto first!  
  
Yugi/Una: *sigh*  
  
Barodck: *read Una's mind about the paper* How about "progress report"?   
  
FW: O.O No way!! Una got a progress report! *goes into Chobits mode* Does not compute! Illogical!  
  
Una: I-i-its only a print-out...  
  
Yugi: "Abafa"... That must mean A, B, A, F, A. Not bad. I'd kill for three As.  
  
FW: YOU are FAILING something!?! *spazzes out* YOU, Ms. Must-Always-Get-Good-Grades-Or-The-World-Is-Gonna-Fall-Into-The-Sun?!  
  
Una: *glares daggers at Bardock for spilling the beans* Jessejames, sick 'em!  
  
Bardock: NO!! *flies for dear life*  
  
FW: R&R minna-san! 


	11. Life Goes On

Strawberrylover - Yes, a new update already!!  
  
Jessejames - Slayers,eh? Good anime taste! O_O Whoa! Chill, my friend! Rough him up, but don't kill him! He may be an annoying little monkey, but he's my annoying little monkey!  
  
Bardock: That sounded so sexually perversive, I'm not goin near it!  
  
Cat-Star - Just because there are definite couples, doesn't mean its happily ever after yet!  
  
K Yami Yugi - You got it!  
  
High Priestess Ente - *accepts high-five* Its incredibly hard multi-tasking, and I may give it up for a while. With finals only a few weeks away, and projects getting due, I tried catching up this Spring Break, and failed. -_- At least the next chapter to this is DONE, so I may update sooner then later. The sites are hard, too! I updated EoA Friday, though. Oh, and one more thing... *looks to the others* NOW!  
  
*all applaud and cheer for the High Priestess; Yugi stands on his chair to see better and grins; FW is jumping up and down*  
  
Una: ^_^ There ya go! A proper greeting!  
  
digigirl - Monty...Python... XD  
  
Yugiohchix - O.O  
  
Greenwood Dancer - Ano.... You won't find out th secret of Naeem's biggest reason for leaving until chapter 10+ of the sequel. Well.... It'll be hinted next chapter on here.  
  
Serafina - You aren't the only one bombarded with work! I actually m not too sure what I'm getting in Japanese, but I'm pretty sure I'm failing. Gotta push it up before the end of the sememster! Nee-ways... I've really missed you!!  
  
Bardock: Of all the things she's fa-  
  
Una: *sing-song* Oh jesseja~ames!!  
  
Bardock: *runs and hides whimpering like a puppy*  
  
Shibby - *sigh* So much to say! So many reviews! I don't mind! ^_^ More reviews on the counter! Um, I'll only go to what's relavent to the story: (1) Addicting? Wow, mission accomplished! ^_^ Seriously, I'm thrilled you feel that way, b/c the chapters will get a bit longer and more dramatic. (2) I took your 'jumping a month criticism' into, and that's why I asked for a Kei adventure from FW.  
  
FW: YEAH!!! YOU ARE THE REASON!! YOU LOVE ME!! *whispers* So review my fics more!!  
  
Una: (3) I'll e-mail you about that one. (4) Sites aren't working for you? Must be the music. I'll shut it down started at 1pm Monday, for one week. That'll give you more than enough time!!  
  
Bakura: One hour is enough time.  
  
Una: *glare* Is it any wonder why you aren't in my fics more? Oh, and as for the song, it perfectly suits Naeem, regardless of origin!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
FW: I talked Una into letting me write an insert, but let me introduce one new announcer comment person thingy!  
  
Una: Wait, you talked me into it? I asked you to write it!  
  
Yugi: Um, not really. She made it up on the fly, then you asked her. That counts for her idea.  
  
MW: How'd you get him here?  
  
FW: I promised Anna I'd keep him out of her hair for a long long time XP  
  
Bardock: What is it with you and dead guys as announcers?  
  
Bakura and Yami: Was that an insult?!  
  
Amidamaru: *sighs* It's better than living with the 'she-devil'  
  
FW: Amidamaru from Shaman King!  
  
Bardock: *tries to pat Amidamaru's back but his hand goes through him* Heke?  
  
MW: Unless you are a shaman, you can't really exist on the same plane as he does…..that means you can see but not touch monkey for brains.  
  
Bakura: Then how come he can pound me?  
  
Amidamaru: Maybe it's the fact that your SOLID!  
  
Bakura: _ Shut it you transparent Samurai!  
  
Amidamaru: Pathetic tomb robber!  
  
Yami: *points to mirror* Brain Dead Pharaoh!…..wait...NO!  
  
FW: ^^; Ya'll know the disclaimer by heart now XB  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Life Goes On  
  
Akunadean took advantage on Pharaoh Atem's distress over his brother's absence and suggested that Naeem was plotting against him in revenge for his negligence. "He may return with an army to usurp the throne," the evil priest would say often whenever the boy's name was mentioned. After weeks with no word, some courtiers began to wonder if the accusation had truth to it.  
  
Atem refused to say anything on the matter, and made sure no one could read his mind on whether or not he believed Naeem was capable of betrayal. All he would say was that "Pharaoh is supposed to be hard as rock and not driven by emotions."  
  
"I think he's worried more about Naeem's safety than his loyalties," Shukura once said to Kei. "He's embarrassed that he didn't notice that his brother was missing until he'd been gone over a month!"  
  
Shukura gladly accepted Kei's instruction, mostly because she thought Kei would go easy on her. Boy, was she mistaken! Kei may be compassionate, but she was no patsy! By the end of the first three-hour lesson, Shukura almost wished she'd declined the extra tutelage.   
  
"How'd you survive the streets of Thebes anyway," said Kei as Shukura took a break. "I thought all thieves were better than this!"  
  
Shukura said, "I've gotten soft from palace life. I'll warm up to this by next lesson, I promise!"  
  
Kei was excited not only about her new pupils, but by the fact that she was going to marry the love of her life. Then one day as she skipped about singing one of her random songs, something hit her. Bakura. If she was going to marry Seto, she wouldn't be able to sneak out as much. Then when she bore Seto's children, there'd be less time for the two of them to have fun, much less see each other. Her heart was caught in her throat  
  
"B---Bakura…..my first friend….I have to see him, one last time…."  
  
That night, she dressed in her typical disguise for seeing Bakura, and set out looking for him. She saw his fine horse sitting outside one of the local bars, and it was tied to another.  
  
"Oh great…now he's stealing horses…..my best friend's a klepto, how am I gonna explain that to Seto when I want him at our wedding ceremony?"  
  
Throwing this doubt aside, she walked into the bar, unafraid of the many men looking up from the distractions of their prostitutes. A woman walked in here, dressed as a man, and she looked a little vicious as she approached a table. The man at the table was not facing her, and people shouted at the girl that she was crazy to go near him.   
  
"Bakura. Stand up you thief." she said, gripping her hand on his chair.  
  
"I see the little boy-girl has arrived." Bakura said, with a grin. But it wasn't a sadistic one. It was one that people use when trying not to laugh or cry. Kei had the same face and she pounced on him with such force that she knocked the table over. Kei began to nuzzle Bakura, as he laughed, happily. He picked up Kei in one arm, and fixed the table in the other. Kei drank some juice, while Bakura downed another beer.   
  
"I remember when you and I would dance outside this place for food or money." she giggled. "We would skip arm in arm, going around in a circle, changing directions every now and then while we sang bar songs we overheard in here." Bakura began to gently laugh again with his mug raised to his mouth. "I also remember when we dressed you up as a little girl and played 'Guess the Gender' with the townsfolk." Bakura was now laughing so hard that beer was coming out of his nose.   
  
"Whaddya say, just for old times sake?" Bakura said, clearing off the table and standing up, his arm ready for hers to hook on. Kei brightly smiled and she pounced on the table with him, and they began to dance and sing, getting the bar-goers to join in. ((If you wanna imagine how the two are dancing, thik Merry and Pippin's table jigs in the Lord of the Rings))It was a very merry miniature celebration for Kei, among people that she felt comfortable around. No one noticed a cloaked figure walk in the room and sit in a corner. The cloaked figure was keeping a close eye on Bakura and Kei, but instead of scowling, the figure under the cloak wore a small grin. After an hour or so of the merry making, Bakura jumped down from the table, as did Kei, they took a bow and exited. Bakura mounted his horse, and tosses the rope around the other's neck to Kei.  
  
"I need to get these horses some water. Would you bring the other one for me?" he asked, gently patting his horse. Kei was beaming at him and already perched on the horse. At the river, Bakura and Kei played a few gambling games, while the horses drank and ate. Their cloaked stalker hid himself and his horse in some nearby rushes. Kei was celebrating her win, when the noise she made startled their stalker's horse. Bakura shoved Kei down on the ground and drew his sword  
  
"Who's there?! Come out, it's no use hiding now! If you don't I'll find you and cut you in half!"  
  
No response  
  
"Alright then, you've asked for it!" right as Bakura began to charge, Kei felt someone. She knew who was following them. Bakura was to far for her to tackle. She ran at full speed, went right in front of Bakura, and caught his sword just as it was about to strike. Blood trickled down her hands, and she held back tears of pain. Bakura dropped his sword and looked at her hands.  
  
"Kei, are you alright? Why did you stop me?"  
  
"Because, I can't watch you kill someone, no matter who it is. Even if I dislike the person, it's wrong for them to die because they saw me sneak out and followed because they were concerned about me. Killing people is wrong. It's the most terrible thing someone can do!" Kei began to cry. Bakura hugged her, but someone else was as well. Bakura looked up and the tall figure who had removed the hood of his cloak. It was Seto. Seto kissed the top of Kei's head, and bent down so he could be eye to eye with her.  
  
"Why did you sneak out? I told you that you weren't allowed outside the walls without an escort anymore." his eyes weren't full of anger, but concern. Bakura let Kei go and backed off.  
  
"I….I…I just wanted to tell my best friend goodbye….and that he's always going to be my brother….and that I love him….." Kei said, running over to Bakura, hugging him goodbye. He kissed her forehead and said: "Goodbye my little sister." as he mounted his horse. As he rode away with his two horses, Kei called out to him.  
  
"RememberthatI'myourlittlesisterandyouhavetochasealllthebadguysawayformeeeeeeeee!!!!!Don'tforgetthatIamtheoneandonlylizardqueeeeeeeennnn!!!!OnlyIcandancewithyouontablesinbarsandstuffandyoucomebackyouheremeorI'llfindyouandsiceveryspiritIcanonyouandyou'llbereallyreallyreaaaaalllysorrrrryyy!!!!!!!!Byeeeeebyeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Kei said, jumping up and down, waving frantically.   
  
Seto sweat dropped "Lizard Queen?" he thought to himself. Kei pounced on his back and nuzzled him until his hair was messy beyond repair and his cheek was numb.  
  
"Husband~to~beeeeeeeee!!! Do~you~love~me?" Kei said in a sing-song   
  
voice.  
  
Seto laughed, well, as close as Seto could get to a laugh "Yes I love you."  
  
"More than the flowamamers?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"More than wiiiiineeeeee?"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"More than all the watermelons in the woooorrrrrrlld?" she said, now laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Seto had to start really laughing at this point as well. "Yes, more than ANYTHING in the world. My little song bird, why don't you sing for me?"  
  
The two spent the rest of the night either, talking, dancing, singing or laughing. When she finally fell asleep, Seto lay on the lush grass, gently stroking Kei's hair. He wished everyday would be like this. Deep in his heart, he knew that someday, there would be more days like this. Once all was said and done, and there was peace, maybe he could rest with her more often, and gaze at the stars she so loved to count. A shooting star flew past.  
  
"Make a wish." he told himself. Seto looked down at Kei and smiled. He kissed her forehead and slept.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Eventually, Shukura started to get the hang of the warm-ups and physical blocks. When Kei introduced her to weaponry, Shukura took to the shuriken and daggers immediately. This didn't surprise Kei; Shukura had quick hands and much experience with gambling to aid her in this area. Through the lesson time, the young women became closer as friends, gossiping, making up songs, sharing funny stories, and generally fooling around. As they practiced, they felt detached from their numerous responsibilities.  
  
One day, Kei asked Seto to witness a demonstration of Shukura's talents. Seto paled. "You gave that woman projectile weapons?"  
  
"You won't get hit," Kei said grinning like a cat. "I'll protect you!"  
  
"I don't want to chance it."  
  
Kei glomped onto Seto's arm, flashed her big, bright, blue-green eyes, and said, "Plea~se!"  
  
Seto groaned. "You know I can't resist that!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go." He caressed her hair with his free hand. "For your sake."  
  
=^o^=  
  
For the demonstration Kei set up a short obstacle course, mostly consisting of moving targets and obstructions to stop Shukura. The student queen wore a black tunic, like Kei's, only tied with a purple sash. Her Mil. Bracelet gleamed, as did the tips of her daggers, as she mentally prepared for her task.  
  
At Kei's signal, Shukura took off into the training field. She threw her first two shuriken at the wooden targets on either side, hitting both in the neck. Three logs rolled out from a cart nearby, and Shukura leaped over, slashing each twice with her daggers. Servants shielded with wooden targets ran across the field in Shukura's path. She threw six metallic stars, hitting each with two, then darted past them, cutting off one target's head. Finally, four more targets emerged surrounding her. She sent out three fresh shuriken, all landing on the chest, whipped out her dagger, and turned around to stick it in between the last target's legs.  
  
Kei applauded enthusiastically. Seto's pupils were pinpricks. "Wow," he muttered. "All that after only a few months?"  
  
Shukura smiled, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Well, I had some self-training before. But Kei's a really great teacher!"  
  
"Too bad neither of you can join the army."  
  
Just then a familiar servant rushed out to the field. She had to stop a moment to catch her breath. "Calpurnia," Kei said. "Are you alright?" [1]  
  
"Sh-Shukura," the young woman gasped for air. "I came ahead… to tell you… Prince Naeem's company has been spotted… just inside the walls. He's in the city! He's back!"  
  
"Did he have an army with him," asked Seto.  
  
Kei gave Seto a warning look. "No army, Lord Seto," said Calpurnia, recovering at last. "But he brought many people along with him. Look like peasants to me."  
  
"Does the pharaoh know," asked Shukura.  
  
"Not yet, I don't think."  
  
"Thank you, Cal. C'mon! Let's go!" The three hurried through a small palace entrance so as not to be seen.   
  
In the streets of Thebes, Naeem's caravan met with cheers and praises from the people. Many remembered Naeem as the boy prince who played in the streets with vagabonds and common children. Others were simply pleased to see the riches and new business he'd brought with him. The procession included five camels, each with trade of all kinds, including gold, silver, turquoise, skins, and pots. Two dozen or so people (men, women, and children) walked alongside the camels carrying their worldly possessions. Children pointed and exclaimed in wonder at the large capital city. [2]  
  
At the head of the group were two horses, one ridden by Naeem and one by a tall man no one else had ever seen before. Both he and Naeem were passing out handfuls of gold and turquoise to the people who managed to make it to the horses. This slowed the procession down, but none of the participants seemed to care.  
  
Shukura ducked and dodged, making her way to Naeem's side. "Naeem! Brother, you're home at last!"  
  
When Naeem saw Shukura, he made a thrilled exclamation, jumped off the horse, and hugged her. "Sister Shukura! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Kei joined in on the group hug, but Seto kept back. "Prince Naeem, where the Hell have you been?"  
  
"Where *haven't* I been?! Wait'll I tell you guys all about my adventures all over Kemet!"  
  
"Look how big you've gotten," commented Shukura ruffling his hair.  
  
Naeem laughed. "If you can call this big! I'm still shorter than you!"  
  
"Hey Naeem," the man on horseback called. "Here only a few minutes, and you got two sexy girls hangin' off of you already!" He had brown eyes, mahogany skin, and wore nomadic clothes topped off with a turban. He wasn't exactly handsome, but not bad looking. "Where do we register for this place? Don't wanna be here illegally!" [3]  
  
"Tell the others to register at the building on the east side of the palace. Look for a man named Karim. You wait around though! I wanna introduce you to my family!"  
  
The man gave a small bow, tossed the rest of his bag of wealth to the crowd, then turned around to speak to the families behind them. "Who was that," Shukura asked.  
  
"More like 'what' was that," Kei added.  
  
"My friend and protector, Jabari," said Naeem. "Let's get to the palace. How's Honored Brother holding up?"  
  
Kei and Shukura glanced at each other. "Uh," Kei started, "That's what we wanted to warn you about. Akunadean has been convincing him you left to start an army against him."  
  
"That's ridiculous! He doesn't believe that, does he?"  
  
By this time, the crowd had moved much closer to the palace (now that the free money was not being dished out), and had captured the attention of several guards. These guards quickly ran to inform the pharaoh. Atem and the rest of the priests, disturbed by the ruckus, prepared their Millennium Items for battle.  
  
There was a pregnant pause as the brothers saw each other for the first time in nearly a year. When Atem fully realized it was Naeem, he dropped his sword, ran down the steps, and joyfully embraced his brother. Both laughed happily at their reunion.  
  
"Little Brother," Atem exclaimed. "Ra's blood, how I've missed you! Where have you been? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? Why didn't you write? Or tell me you were leaving? Or-"  
  
"I've missed you too, Honored Brother," laughed Naeem, his voice muffled by his brother's shoulder. "But I didn't want to worry you with my small tribulations when you had the empire to run!"  
  
"Small tribulations be damned! I just wanted to make sure you were alive! You should never go anywhere without my permission!"   
  
Jabari gaped. "Whoa. I'm seein' double!"  
  
Atem examined his brother at arm's distance. "What are you wearing?"  
  
Naeem pulled at his clothes, which resembled Jabari's. "Oh, well, I got robbed by brigands a week into the journey, and our ex-captain Armon ran off with them, leaving me for dead! I was lucky that Jabari's tribe came along before the vultures picked me dry!"  
  
"Why don't you tell us all about it at the banquet tonight," suggested Mahado, trying not to laugh at Atem's horrified face.  
  
[1] - Calpurnia - If you're reading my other story, yes, this is the same person.  
  
[2] - Everything I listed were major exports and items for trade back then. I've done a LOT of research for these next two chapters! Gotta make sure Naeem's story is legit! ^_^  
  
[3] - Nomads - Wandering tribes of people who live in the desert, around certain oasises (sp?), and often consider themselves away from pharaoh's direct rule. Kind of like gypsies, only nomads normally keep to themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! Glad I'm back? So is Honored Brother! But, well, maybe a little too glad. He never wants me to leave again! Its not fair! I've got too much dumped on me!! Why me?!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Una: Sorry I decided to cut it all short. I was planning on Naeem and Kei's heart-to-heart for this one, but its bumped up to the next chapter.  
  
FW: *groan* ULGH! I can't believe you added HIM!!  
  
Amidamaru: Who?  
  
FW/MW/Una: Jabari.  
  
Bakura: The ass on the horse.  
  
Yami: Man, this commentary box is starting to get crowded!  
  
Una: It took me a while to convince FW to let me add him into the story.  
  
Yugi: Why? I like him.  
  
FW: -_- I don't!  
  
Bardock: Why not? He said, like, two sentences! Why do you hate him already?  
  
MW: You can't guess who he is?  
  
Una: Cookies to any reviewer who guesses correctly!  
  
Yugi: *n_n* I know who he is!  
  
Bardock: So? You still don't know who Naeem is.  
  
Yami: You mean we've met him in the other story?  
  
*everyone but Yugi and Yami face-vaults* 


	12. A Prince's Worth

Cat-Star - I'm so glad you like Naeem!  
  
High Priestess Ente - *all give respectful applause* ^_^ heehee, that'll neve die! Anyway, questions will be answered in this chapter, I think. Oh, and here. *hands her Kleenex*  
  
digigirl - Bakura will play a very key role in YLPII, so he's got to be mentioned a bit here. And yeah, both Yugi and Yami are clueless.  
  
Yugi/Yami: HEY!!  
  
Strawberrylover - You ain't the only one who didn't get it!  
  
jessejames - Love Shaman King, ne? You and Keiko have much in common then!  
  
Shibby-One - I'm trying! I'm trying!!  
  
Serafina - Always a great pleasure! *hug* Glad you had a good retreat.  
  
FW: *sings* You deserve a break today!  
  
KYamiYugi - Computers are out in a conspiracy to drive their owners insane, didn't you know? My old computer was the former president of the campeign, until I smasked its mainbrain with a hammer.  
  
Bardock: o.o And this is Una without sugar in her system!  
  
Yugi: *sips tea calmly* When she is left to her own, she's sadistic. When she has sugar, she's sadistic and hyper. *nod nod*  
  
Kyoko - Um, she added Amidamaru. And where did you get lost? E-mail and explain, and I'll help you! Need your attention!  
  
Yami: *whispers* And reviews!  
  
*Yami gets smashed in the head by jessejames*  
  
SilverWolfe - *squeals* I've converted one!! Yataze!! and Nam? .......... I may be creative, but not that creative! Although the thought of a YGO/DBZ crossover is alluring.....  
  
Bardock/Yami: FOR GODDESS'/RA'S SAKE NO!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Oh, and the winners of the cookies.... Serafina and Cat-Star!!  
  
Jabari is Jonouchi (same number of syllables, first and last letters, and the name means "bravery"). You see, I said he was not hott for two reasons: #1: His hair is hidden under the turban, and it simply completes his look, ne? and #2: Keiko has the 'Jonouchi/Joey-hater-virus'.  
  
FW: *evil scientist / Invader Zim voice* I must infect the WO~ORLLLD!!!!  
  
I, personally, love the guy!  
  
~~~~  
  
Bardock: Can I ask a dumb question?  
  
Yami: Better than anyone I know.  
  
FW: LOL Good one!  
  
Una: -_-' What's the question, Bardock?  
  
Bardock: Why do you have so much time to update this fic, YLPII, and not mine?  
  
Una: I have too much school work and regular-paying work. And don't nag; I was inspired this weekend when I watched some action movies, so there will be an update in the near future. I also want to finish this fic, which has only, I think three more chapters. Once this is knocked off my list, I'll be more dedicated to yours and YLPII.  
  
Bardock: About time!! I'll finally be the center of attention!!  
  
Yami: What? She'll have one of each! 50-50!  
  
Bardock: Brain-dead mummy! Everyone knows DBZ is still Una's fav anime!  
  
Yami: My fic's more interesting.  
  
Bardock: Mine's got more fighting!  
  
Yami: Mine has characters with IQs in the triple digits!  
  
*Bardock and Yami continue to fight. Yugi and Amidamaru have been sitting on the sidelines sipping tea calmly.*  
  
Amidamaru: Let's just move on to the chapter, shall we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Naeem's thought-speak./  
  
//Atem's thought-speak.//  
  
///Shukura's thought-speak.///  
  
=Kei's thought-speak.=  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A Prince's Worth  
  
That night, Naeem relayed all of his stories in great detail to the court. Atem hardly touched his food, staring at him in a sort of sickened shock. All he could think about was the horrible things Naeem had faced: disease, near-starvation, brigands, wild boars, the heat of the desert sand… And all without his help! How could his little brother put himself in such danger and say he had the time of his life?  
  
Shimon applauded the loudest when Naeem finished his tale about the giant fish he had encountered near Cyrenaica. "Amazing! To think fish so large can survive, and be neither magical nor monsters!" [1]  
  
"They were very gentle," Naeem admitted. "One let me pet it."  
  
Karim chuckled and elbowed Mahado and Isis winking. "To think our 'little prince' went through all of this by himself!" The three chuckled. Jabari glared at the mockery, but Naeem did not notice the tone and grinned innocently.  
  
Shukura set her head on her hand wistfully. "Ah, Lower Kemet must be pretty near where the Nile ends. I only got as far north as Ausim." [2]  
  
"That's pretty close to where it splits into The Great River and The Waters of Rei," Jabari said. [3] "Hey Naeem! Maybe we can see them again if we go back!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" Pharaoh Atem stood up and banged his goblet down angrily. "The Young Prince's duty is to Thebes, not to a group of fish! He is to never leave the city walls again!"  
  
There was silence as everyone stared at him. Shukura put her hand on Atem's arm. "Dearest, please calm yourself. I'm sure Naeem didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh, let him go," said Seto in a derisive tone. "Maybe he'll bring home missing pieces of Osiris next time he goes!"  
  
There were several scattered laughs and whoops among the crowd. Kei, however, was not one of them. She stood up and glared at the courtiers. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Naeem tried to share his wonderful experiences with us, and here you all start laughing at him?! Its disgusting!"  
  
"Here here," added Atem. "Seto, keep derogatory co-"  
  
"Who are you to talk, Pharaoh," snapped Jabari. "Condemning him to a life in one place when his heart is out in the open air, ready for adventure! You're gonna suffocate him! What kind of brother does that?"  
  
Atem growled at being spoken back to. "One who wants to protect him."  
  
"He ain't no clay pot, you-"  
  
"That's enough, Jabari!"  
  
All eyes turned to Naeem. Since the start of the argument, Naeem acted as he'd always done when people talked about him: remained quiet and observed. He had been in the center of the room, eyes to the floor, and fists clenched tightly at his sides as those around laughed at him or made decisions about him. He finally spoke up, for the first time, only because he didn't want the arguing to continue. He raised his head again, with a forced smile, eyes closed. "Its okay, Jabari! He's is only doing what he thinks is best to protect me."  
  
Jabari gawked at his friend. "Naeem…"  
  
Naeem turned to his brother, who looked both angry and very confused. The younger's smile widened, and he bowed. "Thank you for your judgment, Pharaoh. Excuse me, but I am tired, and it is past me bedtime." He added the words "Pharaoh" and "bedtime" with unmasked resentment. "Good night." He turned to walk away.  
  
Atem leaned forward. "Little Brother, wait!"  
  
Naeem paused, then kept going. Jabari gave Atem one last glare before following his friend out the doors.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
None of the members of court could remember a time when Atem and Naeem stayed angry at each other for so long. In fact, none could remember them getting into a fight! The two had always been close. Naeem rarely stood up for himself, and Atem (stubborn as he often was) kept a soft spot for his brother. Now, even at meal times, they did not give so much as a passing glance to each other. Worse yet, there mind-link remained unused. But they acted normally (in an eerie way) with everyone else they spoke to.  
  
Another surprise was the fact that Atem had pardoned Jabari's outburst the night of his brother's return. The normal punishment was to have the offender's tongue removed for talking back to the pharaoh.   
  
Shimon suggested that perhaps Atem felt guilty about his rash words, and left Naeem's best friend around as a first step to repentance. To strengthen the visiting nomad's resolve, he and Naeem began teaching him how to use kaa monsters. Sadly, Jabari could not get a strong hold on the game, even in practice runs.  
  
To Kei and Seto, however, Jabari turned out to be a complete, utter, annoying burden. Jabari claimed that his nomadic tribe "shared their women," and hit on Kei every chance he got. This became a source of entertainment for those around them at the time, to see Jabari's action, Kei's reaction, and often Seto's reaction. It was only when Seto began carrying around a small device farmers used to castrate sheep that Jabari cooled down from his attempts to seduce Kei.  
  
All in all, Jabari's flirting did little more than annoy, and it was apparent that Jabari didn't plan on going much farther than that. Kei knew she had many admirers, as did Isis and Shukura, but one day she found out about one that surprised her.  
  
Every morning, Atem gave the morning prayers (even though most of the time he was half asleep [4]) in the temple to Osiris that his father built. Kei was always granted permission to sleep in, since she could not be woken up anyway. After breakfast one morning, about two or three weeks after Naeem's return, Kei wandered to the temple to offer prayers of her own to the gods.  
  
When she arrived, Shadi, who watched over the temple, stopped her from entering. "The Young Prince has asked for a private time of reflection. No one is allowed inside until he gives me word."  
  
Never tell Kei what not to do, because she'll do it anyway! Kei managed to climb the side of the wall, leap onto a statue of the goddess Isis, and into the temple on her own accord. 'Naeem won't mind,' she thought.   
  
Kei strolled through the main doors. The temple's main prayer room was large and grand, with thick, gleaming pillars of carved stone depicting the first plants that sprouted from chaos. The lush, green carpet stretched down the center to a small box, inside of which sat a statue of Osiris, lord of the underworld. Only officials were allowed so far into the chambers, because according their beliefs the god Osiris and their past pharaohs frequently visited this area. An alter baring the day's offerings and incense stood to one side. At the foot of the sanctuary at present was Naeem, his head bowed to the ground and hands clasped together in prayer. [5]  
  
Kei was about to open her mouth when Naeem spoke. "Father, I'm begging you, please answer me!"  
  
Kei froze. 'Why would Naeem expect an answer? He can't hear the dead like I can.' She stayed put to see where this took her.  
  
Naeem waited again for another minute, then slammed his fists against the carpet. "Father, I need to speak with you! Please, I can't deal with this burden anymore! Its too much to ask of me!" He stood up, talking upward to the statue. "I've made sure the Puzzle stayed in pieces, and that my brother took the throne and the wife he chose, but must I continue to hold back?"  
  
'Hold back? Burdens? Puzzle in pieces? What?' [6]  
  
Naeem, whose voice cracked with atypical rage, held up the Shen. "I don't ask for much in return. Just let me leave this place! There's too much of a load for me to carry here. [6] I need to have a purpose for my life for myself! What's my purpose supposed to be? As a common ass to carry this weight? I can't accept that!!" His shoulders slumped, and his voice wavered, as if he held back sobs. "I have the memories of when life seemed far simpler, and we could dream about reaching our potential to be happy. I never had much of a dream, just to help people. And when I could play with all of them, Atem, Shukura, Seto, Kei, Mahado, Shimon... I knew I was loved back then! Now... I'm not so sure anymore..."  
  
Kei almost spoke there to contradict him, when she heard him mutter her name. "Kei... Its not right..." He looked to the statue box. "Just when I think the gods give me a break and free her from Atem's obligation, she goes to another man." He sunk back down to his knees. "I see her with Seto all the time. I know she's happy, and that's what I want for her, but..." He gripped the cloth on the alter. "It still pains me to watch them! It should have been me!"  
  
That was that! "Naeem?"  
  
Naeem gasped, jumped up and around, and his hair stood on end, like he'd received an electric shock. "K-K-Kei!! I - uh - well - I thought - and then -" He turned tomato red. "How long have you - Did you hear - I mean -"  
  
"Naeem, I had no idea you felt that way! You should have said something, and I could have told you about me and Seto before!" She walked quickly towards him. "You shouldn't pine for me like this! You're still young! You'll find someone!"  
  
"You're the only woman who treats me like a regular person," Naeem said softly.  
  
"You mean, instead of a prince?"  
  
"I mean like a man!" Naeem suddenly exploded, wanting to vent his frustration for years. "You treat everyone just the same way you want to be treated! You're nice and smart and funny! You don't care about age or position! You're just yourself! You talk to me the same way you talk to Brother or Seto or Shukura!" He balled up his fists, still not making eye contact with Kei. "Everyone still treats me like a little kid! But I'm almost fourteen years old, no matter how I look! And if I act immature, so freakin' what? I act how I want to act! That's my business, whether people like it or not!"  
  
Kei listened carefully. She decided he should let all of this out if he needed to.  
  
"I hate everything that's been happening! Brother's so damn stubborn about his traditions and positions he must honor! Now he hates me! And since Shukura's married Honored Brother, she's gotta learn all the stuff that took us a lifetime! She can't even go out to be with her own friends anymore!!  
  
"Its not fair!! I'm no good as a doctor! I wanna just leave the House of Life forever! [7] I keep messing everything up!" Naeem gritted his teeth. "Sometimes I sneak off to my room and light up some lotus and foreign leaves to get away from this Ra forsaken place!"  
  
Kei gaped. "Drugs? That's not like you!"  
  
"I gotta get away," Naeem said softly but still with much anger in his voice. "I should never have come back! I don't wanna leave Honored Brother or anybody forever, but I can't stand what's happening to my life here! Jabari has to go back to his tribe soon. The only friend I have left is going, and I can't follow. Brother hates me now! I'm trapped! I need to get away!"  
  
Kei frowned. She understood completely. She hated being forced to act like a woman, and Naeem still remained in his brother's shadow. "Atem doesn't hate you. None of us do! He can only do so much. He risked a lot just to marry Shukura and let me marry Seto-"  
  
"Why," Naeem whispered harshly. "Why Seto?!" He glared up at her, a circle glowing slightly on his forehead in anger. "He's always such a bastard!"  
  
"Not to me! He's a wonderful man when it comes down to it. I love him, Naeem. I always have, but we kept it secret. I… You should have said something. I would've told you if you had. You and I have always been close, but I don't love you in that special way."  
  
Naeem's eyes went down to the floor. "We have been close," he said. He paused and stared at the ground. "I should have said something. But… I figured you'd tease me about it, since we used to think you were a boy…" His fists shook, and he glanced at the wall. "I'm such a fucking COWARD!!" Out of almost nowhere, Naeem spun around and slammed his right fist into the stone wall.  
  
A web of cracks ripped from the force, and he held it there for a moment before pulling it back, wincing. Blood lay in the creases, and Kei noticed that Naeem covered up his hand tenderly.  
  
"How often have you done that," Kei asked.  
  
Naeem made no eye contact with Kei. "Once or twice before," he admitted.  
  
Kei shook her head. "First off, you are not a coward, just very shy. Second, no more hitting things or smoking. Finally… you gotta talk to your brother."  
  
"He won't talk to me anymore!"  
  
"He still loves you."  
  
"He has enough on his mind with worries for his country!"  
  
"You still need to."  
  
"I don't want to burden him with my problems too! I shouldn't have told you!"  
  
"You just said you can't deal with this on your own! Maybe your father sent me here to help."  
  
"I don't want to trouble him!"  
  
"Quit making excuses!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Naeem!" She put her hand on the one over his bloody knuckles. "Don't be afraid of being who you are."  
  
Naeem looked down at her hand on his. "I promise, by the pain of my hand, that I will no longer be afraid," he vowed.  
  
Kei smiled. "Good. Now, go wash up. Its almost dinnertime."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I'm starving!"  
  
"With you, that only means you're breathing!" Naeem gave a weak laugh. "Uh, Kei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, we're still friends, right?"  
  
She ruffled his hair. "Always!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kei waited for Naeem during the meal, but he didn't show up. As the sun set and dinner was almost over, she stopped eating and scanned the room for the hundredth time looking for him. 'I hope Naeem didn't stay away because of me,' she thought. [8]  
  
"Something wrong," asked Seto.  
  
Kei snapped back facing him, a nervous grin on her face. "Wrong?"  
  
"You're not eating. And if you're not eating, something is wrong."  
  
"I just noticed Naeem didn't come for dinner."  
  
"Maybe he's eating with friends from the village again." Seto took another drink of his mild wine. "He's such a weird kid."  
  
"He's thirteen, Seto. He's not a kid anymore."  
  
Seto smirked. "He likes you, huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can read you like a book, my little Kei," he said putting his arm around her. "He likes you, and you're worried about him."  
  
Kei stared at her food, shockingly without an appetite for it. "It's a lot more then that. He promised he'd talk to Atem tonight…"  
  
"About time he caved in. Pharaoh has considered talking to him, too. He told me he's thinking about making the kid his steward."  
  
Kei's face brightened. The royal steward was a very highly respected official who was given the responsibilities of running the palace as a head official. And when pharaoh went out off to visit other places in the kingdom, the steward took over for a while. "That'll make him feel better!" She looked back down at her plate, appetite returning in full.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes as Kei began scarfing down her dinner, not always bothering to chew. "The whole royal family can be such a nuisance. Pharaoh has enough on his mind without having to deal with the prince!"  
  
"Oh," said Kei, mouth full of food. "And if I had a problem, would you ignore me?"  
  
Seto stopped raising his cup and set it back down. "Alright, I can see your point, but he's just so-"  
  
They were interrupted when a servant ran over from the main door to Atem. He bowed deeply, and whispered something urgently into the ruler's ear. Atem's expression grew from puzzled to annoyed. "Now," he asked.  
  
The servant nodded. "They said they requested for an audience now."  
  
"Request denied! I'm not interrupting my priests' meal for some damned foreign traders!" He took a drink. "If they so desire, they can wait a while for the meal to end."  
  
"Begging Your Highness' pardon," said the servant meekly, "but they threatened to slaughter some villagers if you denied them."  
  
Atem's eyes narrowed. Interrupting a meal was one thing; threatening his people was another. He nodded at the servant. "Tell them I'll meet with them in the east hall in five minutes."  
  
The servant bowed and departed. Mahado leaned over from his place next to Shukura on Atem's left. "What was that about?"  
  
"Hostile foreigners demanding an audience with me and my priests."  
  
Seto sat beside Atem on his direct right. "Anything else?"  
  
"No, but if they jeopardize the well being of my people and catch me unprepared like this, they want something big. I'll bet my crown it's the Items."  
  
"Do we all go," asked Isis, on Kei's right.  
  
"Yes," responded Atem. "But first follow me, all of you."  
  
"I'll come, too," said Shukura. "I need to be prepared for hostilities like this."  
  
"So be it," Atem agreed, and motioned for the others to follow him. Along the way, they passed by a small room where Atem used study history. He beckoned them inside, took out a loose brick in the wall, and placed the Puzzle inside. "This is to be kept here until my return. Understood?"  
  
They nodded. A servant brought the pharaoh his sword, and they made their way to the east hall. Normally guests were met in the main throne room in order to impress. However, when Atem spoke to people in secret, he met them in the rather plain-looking east hall, which was one of the few room in the palace that had no windows and three doors (one of them only Atem, Naeem, Seto, Kei, Shukura, Shadi, and Shimon knew about).  
  
Waiting there was the messenger boy, along with a small army of soldiers. They stood rather shakily, so the priests assumed they were normally sailors. They wore loose tunics of white and red, each with helmets and spears baring a special insignia. Atem's eyes narrowed. He recognized it from somewhere...  
  
One of them, a particularly hairy man and most decorated, stepped forward and bowed. "I am in offer of great humility in your presence, great Pharaoh," the man said in broken Egyptian. Obviously, it was not his native tongue. "Myself is Captain Acamus."  
  
Fuck formalities. "What was so urgent you threatened my people," demanded Atem.  
  
"Ah, yes yes. To business. I here to... er..." He looked helplessly to his men, said a few words to them in his own tongue, then back at the pharaoh. "Your language... I can no speak good. My sorrys."  
  
Shukura stepped forward. "I know his language, my pharaoh. I'll interpret." Atem raised an eyebrow, and Shukura added, "I lived in Lower Egypt for the first few years of my life, and learned the language from the harbor workers." She walked closer to the man, smiled kindly, and said in his language, "Please, do not be alarmed by the Pharaoh's temper. I will help translate your words."  
  
He gave a relaxed, crooked grin back, and responded, "You are a very kind woman, miss. I will tell you all. I am here representing my master and employer, who at present is on my ship. He wished that the pharaoh come as their prisoner, and I'd rather do this without a fight."  
  
When Shukura translated this, Atem smirked, slightly amused. "Is that a fact? Who is this employer, and why does he want me?"  
  
Captain Acamus thought for a minute, then responded. Shukura's face paled, and she said, "Their employer is Lord Minkabh of their emperor's court. Minkabh told the emperor that you are planning on using 'great, big demon spirits' to take control of their kingdom. I think he means Duel Monsters."  
  
"In other words, Minkabh lied to get his revenge." Atem scratched his chin. "On the ship, you say? Son-of-a-bitch managed a way around mine and my father's punishment." Atem stepped forward. "Captain Acamus, I shall accept your invitation, but only if you can defeat me in a Shadow Game."  
  
The priests shifted their weight. The captain seemed far too calm.  
  
"Kindly Miss," said Acamus to Shukura directly, "avert your innocent eyes once you relay this message: Minkabh has informed us of your pharoah's reputation for games. He also tells us that he cheats."  
  
"He does not," said Shukura.  
  
"Regardless, I do not wish to endanger my men more than they are already in the midst of such powerful priests. I will not play his game, nor will I allow a possible threat to my people go free. We almost killed that imposter he set up for us to find in the washing area-"  
  
"What imposter?"  
  
"What's wrong," asked Mahado to Shukura.  
  
"The one with so many guards, we assumed he was the pharaoh," the captain explained. "He looked like him, too. I asked him to come with us. The guards attacked, so we killed most of them. He agreed to come along quietly, saying that he was the pharaoh, but Lord Minkabh saw through him and told us the truth."  
  
Shukura's face turned a light shade of green. She could imagine Naeem posing as his brother, trying to keep the dangerous sailors away. He would have trusted them not be figure out the truth until they were far away. "What... What did you do to him?"  
  
"He is right behind me," said the captain. "Best to tell pharaoh what I've told you, then look away. A woman so sweet as yourself must not see blood."  
  
Atem was getting impatient. He did not like the fear in his wife's eyes. "Dearest, what is wrong," he demanded.  
  
Shukura turned to the others, swaying slightly. "They... They have Naeem... as their hostage..."   
  
The captain and a couple other sailors parted to reveal Naeem. The boy was unconscious, held up with the rope tied around his neck, sustained many cuts and bruises from an obvious struggle, and wore nothing but his casual skirt. [9]  
  
Atem's eyes reddened with fury, and the Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead. Acamus swiftly took out a concealed dagger from his glove and pressed it lightly against Naeem's throat. "Tell Pharaoh to cool his powers now!"  
  
Shukura did so. Atem closed his eyes, trying his best to calm down. "What," he growled softly, "does the captain want exactly?"  
  
Acamus said, "My instructions are for the pharaoh, his wife, brother, and High Priest to join us to my country." He pressed the blade a bit more, and a thin trail of blood lined Naeem's neck. Naeem awoke, gasped, and gritted his teeth in pain.  
  
"Let the prince go," said Atem, as calmly as he could manage.   
  
/Honored Brother! Don't go with these guys! Minkabh's on their ship, and he looks pissed!!/  
  
//I'm not letting you get killed, Little Brother.// He unsheathed his sword and placed it hilt toward Acamus in a symbolic gesture of surrender.   
  
"Why Priest Seto," exclaimed Akunadean. "The pharaoh should be enough for the brat!"  
  
Seto said cooly, "He remembers me from our battle a year ago. That's fine. I'd rather not leave Pharaoh out of my sight anyway." Seto followed Atem's example and set down the Rod.  
  
Shukura was about to turn around, when a hand touched her shoulder. Kei stepped forward. "Let's get going then," said the blonde warrior.   
  
The priests gave no sign to give away that Kei was not the queen, as she apparently was posing to be. Shukura's eyes flashed with fear towards her friend. ///Kei!///  
  
=I'm responsible for you, Shukura. We've become like sisters over the past few months, and I'm not letting you get taken.= She smirked. =ou couldn't handle 'em anyway! I'm made of tougher stuff then you! Besides… I won't leave Seto to the wolves.=   
  
Shukura nodded in understanding. ///I'll get you guys out of this. I promise!///  
  
[1] - Dolphins - I kid you not, they were in the Mediterranean back then. I have research!!!  
  
[2] - Ausim and Lower/Upper Kemet - Ausim is not too far from where the Nile parts. And, as this confused me to no end until I figured it out, "Lower" Egypt is really Northern Egypt.  
  
[3] - The Great River and The Waters of Rei - two of the secs the Nile splits into.  
  
[4] - Kei and Atem's habit - I mention it off-hand in the other fics that both Kei [Keiko] and Atem [Yami] are not morning people. They sleep in a lot!  
  
[5] - temple's description - Ah, thank you Discovery Channel! This IS in fact what temples looked like!  
  
[6] - Naeem's prayer - Remember kids, a hell-of-a-lot is going on behind the scenes that YOU will not find out until many chapters into YLPII. If you are confused, good! ^_^ Oh, and how come nobody, not a character OR reviewer, even questioned as to WHY Naeem left the Puzzle in three pieces?!?! Does NOBODY find that strange? Or did you all think my mind is finally turning into glue?  
  
Yugi: Don't ask us to answer that, Una-san.  
  
[7] - House of Life - Interesting ancient Egypt trivia I'm throwing in to show off. This was a place where doctors, usually priests, would take care of the sick. This was often done by prayer and surprisingly advanced medicines.  
  
[8] - mealtime - More useless trivia! There were two times to eat, sunrise and sunset.  
  
[9] - Casual skirt - It is clled a skirt, not shorts, not lower tunic, its a skirt! Anyway, upper class Egyptians wore different kinds of skirts fo different occasions. Since Naeem is a prince, he'd have the largest variety. But since he had on such a plain one, he was definitly caught while he was washing up for dinner. Talk about humiliating!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naeem here. The ship is huge, but Minkabh casted a cloaking spell to make us invisible so Shukura and Jabari can't find us!! Time's running out! Honored Brother is being tortured! Kei, Seto, and I are tied up! Everything seems hopeless! But I vowed I'd never be a coward again, and I meant it!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yami: A ship?  
  
Una: Yeah.  
  
Yami: *alarms flashing in the back of his mind* I... don't think I want.... to read the next chapter....  
  
Bardock: *knocks on Yami's head* Someone waking up in there? Hello~o! *no response from Yami* Okay, now I fuckin' spooked!  
  
FW: SUSPENSE!!!  
  
Una: Hey, readers!!! I have a few scenes I cut out for time purposes! Should I add a chapter at the end entitled "Deleted Scenes" or something? Should I put them up on my site? Whaddaya think?  
  
FW: Like what?  
  
Una: Like... a cut scene with Shukura and Atem about Naeem, and actual stunt Jabari pulls with Kei, how Naeem and Jabari met- *chuckles nervously at the look on her face* Or I could put that last one as a short, separate story!  
  
FW: Better.  
  
*Amidamaru and Yugi continue keeping well away from the conversations and tensions.* 


	13. The ShipToShip Battle!

Shibby-One - "A lot of research" is an understatement. I spent days in my library (meaning in college), at the section dedicated to [Ancient/Modern] Egypt. 8.92, ne? Cool! I remember when I was struggleing to get THREE a chapter at the start of YLP. If I had the time, I'd r&r your long-ish fic. I skimmed through some, until Jou died. T_T SO SAD!!  
  
Amidamaru: She's about to read your chapter, and your complaining?  
  
Una: *nervous laugh* Good point...  
  
Cat-Star - You're gonna hate him more by the end of this chapter, I promise! And I'm glad you liked my other story.   
  
SilverWolfe - -_-' Yugi is still my fav character, and it was FW who added about him smoking in the first place. He's not like that in the show. He never even really complains!! He's, like, a major push-over turning hero! ^_^ That's why I love him!!  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
KYamiYugi - ^_^ Thank you so very much!!  
  
Ente - *bows from characters* I cannot tell you how much I appreciated BOTH of your reviews! Detailed, to the point, and so helpful! *hug* Seriously, they helped a lot! I often feel like I'm the only one who cares about character depth and development. But then I get reviews and read stories like yours, Shibby's, or Serafina's, and I realize I'm not alone!  
  
Jessejames - I'm feeling a bit better. I went to Japanese class, but I figured Karate was out of the question. And as far as the mummy and the monkey go... ^_^ Do what you want with them!  
  
Yami/Bardock: (O)___(O) AAAHHH!!!  
  
Strawberrylover - You mean you haven't guessed what happens?   
  
digigirl-izumi - Oh man... You're gonna hate me....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bardock: Why do I have a bad feeling about this chapter?  
  
Yugi: Maybe because Yami hasn't said a word to anyone, including me, for over a week?  
  
Yami: *sitting, hugging his knees* ......  
  
FW: *pokes Yami*  
  
Una: ^_^' Uh, yeah, I know I'm gonna be flamed for this chapter.  
  
Amidamaru: Isn't that what you want?  
  
Una: To some extent. I want constructive-  
  
Amidamaru: -flames? Is there such a thing?  
  
Yugi: I guess we'll find out.  
  
FW: *pokes Yami more*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A True Purpose; The Ship-to-Ship Battle  
  
Isis' flying kaa arrived back to the large doors of the palace, where Shukura, Shadi, Shimon, and Mahado stood formulating a strategy to rescue Pharaoh Atem, Naeem, Keiko, and Seto. Isis turned back to her companions, her face downcast. [1] "My queen," she said at last. "I witnessed Pharaoh and his captors disappear into nothingness atop the Nile! No ship at all!"  
  
"Its obvious Minkabh would place a concealment spell on the ship," the Mil. Ring barer said. "The question is were there any more soldiers nearby to indicate a more numerous opposition?"  
  
"I saw no one at all," she said. "Even with my keen perception, the evil wizard's spell was too powerful! I returned as quickly as I could."  
  
"Meaning they've set sail for quite a while," said Shukura sadly. "How many volunteers do we have, Shadi?"  
  
"The number of people willing to sacrifice their lives for our pharaoh is hardly a problem. Almost every man in Thebes is at our beck and call. However, the fewer who know about his capture the better. He would be considered a weaker pharaoh."  
  
"Meaning…"  
  
"My suggestion is that a small group of magicians and priests try to track them down, and keep this mishap as quiet as possible."  
  
"Mishap," asked Mahado angrily. "More like a cowardly ambush to me! How dare they use the young prince in such a disgusting, disgraceful-"  
  
"Shush," snapped Shadi. "Have you lost your mind? Raise your voice, and all of Kemet will find out about this!"  
  
"Maybe Kemet didn't hear, but I did."  
  
They turned around to see Jabari ascending the stairway. "What can I do to help out?"  
  
Shimon said, "We appreciate the offer, Jabari, but you cannot control your kaa like a trained magician. You would become a hindrance."  
  
"All I need is this," Jabari said, pulling a long, curved dagger from his belt and holding it in ready position against his forearm.   
  
"You'll need a great deal more than that," said Shadi cynically.  
  
"Look, I'm going, plain and simple! I swore an oath to stay by Naeem's side always to repay my debt to him, and I'm not backing out now! If anything, my courage will make up for my lack of magic!"  
  
Shukura gave a nod. "He's going. I trust him."  
  
The other priests did not question the queen's order. "I'll alert Karim and Akunadean," said Shadi, bowing himself away.  
  
"I'll prepare our ship," said Mahado.  
  
"I'll order the provisions," said Isis.  
  
"I'll get the Millennium Rod," said Shimon. "Seto must have it back for battle."  
  
"Thank you," said Shukura. She walked gracefully to the window and stared out into the moonlight. 'Atem, please be alive when we get there! I couldn't bare it if… if…' A sob escaped her lips.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
When they first arrived, Minkabh thundered at the sailors for not bringing the Millennium Items with them. Acamus explained that, with all of the priests there, the task of getting the Items would have to wait until Pharaoh Atem was too far away to be any source of aide. He also said that he wanted the number of sailors he lost on this trip to remain at a bare minimum. He also ordered that neither his men nor the wizard were to kill any of the prisoners, since his original instructions from his emperor were to bring them back alive.  
  
This did not stop Lord Minkabh from tormenting his captives. He knew the pharaoh deplored seclusion, so he ordered the soldiers most loyal to him to chain Atem up in the bowels of the ship. There, he proceeded to continuously torture him, demanding for information of where the Items were. Naturally, Atem said nothing.   
  
Meanwhile, the other three were left tied to the mast of the ship, fed only by a slave girl once a day. At the end of the first day, Naeem was allowed to see his brother, then led back to the mast in hysterics! After a time, Naeem spoke to complain about hunger, the itchy ropes, concern over his brother, etc., only to pass by the monotony of silence.  
  
Seto passed the time by tapping the back of his head against the mast over and over again, trying to think of a logical plan of escape, and also out of frustration from Naeem's rambles. At the end of the second day, he'd only succeeded in creating a smooth groove in the mast behind his head.   
  
Kei continued to cut at the ropes with her fingernails. Her fingertips got bloody part way through the second day.  
  
None of the above helped matters much.  
  
"Knock it off, Seto," whined Naeem the morning of day three. "At least I'm trying to keep our minds off of things."  
  
Seto only banged his head harder. 'Must - keep - the brat - shut up - in - my own - mind.'   
  
Kei made an impatient noise. "Ulrg! Please stop doing that, Seto," Kei asked. "Its driving us crazy!"  
  
"Anything to get that brat's voice at bay," grumbled the angry priest.  
  
All remained silent. "Maybe I can gnaw through the ropes," suggested Naeem after several minutes.  
  
"How about making like a jackal and gnawing off a limb," suggested Seto.   
  
"Seto," said Kei in a warning tone.  
  
"Well, if he hadn't gotten himself captured, the pharaoh wouldn't have come onto this Ra-forsaken-"  
  
"SETO!! Stop it!!"  
  
Naeem stared at the floor. That statement was something he tried to avoid also. He thought what Seto said was true; it WAS all his fault. 'I'll do something to make it up to them!'  
  
All of their thoughts were interrupted when the hull doors burst open, and Atem was thrown to the deck. The once proud pharaoh lay in a bloody, broken heap, bound needlessly with heavy chains.  
  
"HONORED BROTHER!!!" screamed Naeem.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "Ra's blood! Could he… Did they actually…"  
  
Kei struggled against her bounds. "Wake up!! Please, wake up!!"  
  
"Don't be dead," Naeem yelled. "We need you!!"  
  
Atem's facial muscles tightened as he tried to open his eyes. Naeem breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! I saw him move! He's alive!"  
  
Kei nearly fainted. "Looks like Minkabh doesn't intend to kill us."  
  
"Thank the gods," said Seto in earnest.   
  
"Honored Brother," called out Naeem, trying to get Atem to respond. "Honored Brother, what do they want? Did they get the whereabouts of the Puzzle?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Fool! If they had such information, he'd be dead! No… The pharaoh is far too strong to cave in like that."  
  
Kei looked out to the south of the river, through the mist. "I sense our forces are nearby," she said. "They are so close, but Minkabh's magic makes us invisible to them, and them to us."  
  
"If only we could get to that cannon," muttered Seto. "We may catch their attention with the noise."  
  
"I know," said Naeem, wiggling downward. "Push up against the ropes. I might be small enough to squeeze through. Then, I'll signal the ships."  
  
"That's suicide," exclaimed Seto.  
  
"You'll get caught," added Kei.   
  
Atem stirred and forced words through his parched lips. "Don- ... don't do ... anything .... foolish ...."  
  
Naeem held back a sob. He'd never seen his brother look so weak and frail. 'This isn't right! Its my fault we're in this fix, so I have to save him!' To Atem, he said, "You're not going to last much longer at this rate." To Kei and Seto, he said, "Hurry, before the guards come."  
  
They gave each other foreboding looks, but Naeem was the prince, so they pushed against the ropes with all of their might. It took some time and struggle, but after days with little food, Naeem managed to escape. "Keep low, and stay light on your feet," whispered Seto. For all his harshness, he did not want to see the prince hurt. "Good luck, kid."  
  
"Thanks." Naeem crept softly and slowly down the port side of the ship. Twice a guard made to turn around, but Naeem paused long enough to trick him. Once within sight of the cannons, he ran to it.  
  
"Hold it!" A guard spotted him. Naeem ran faster, and ducked behind one. A few arrows bounced off the metallic shell. 'Damn! I can't set it off! There's gotta be something I can do!' Then he spotted it: A collection of flares sitting just inches away. [3] Carefully, he grabbed for one of them, set it up, and used one of the arrowheads to spark a fire on the end.  
  
Minkabh ran out to the deck. "Shoot him down! He can't signal the others!"  
  
Kei made her way free of the bonds. "Naeem! Watch out!!"  
  
//Don't do this, Little Brother! Stop! Stay hidden!//  
  
Seto helped loosen the ropes more while keeping himself as a shield for Kei. "Little Prince! Wait for us! We'll help you!"  
  
But Naeem couldn't hear them over the shouts of the guards. He finally sparked the tip, and the firecracker shot up into the air. [2]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jabari spotted the flare from the deck of the royal barge. "Look! A signal!"  
  
"Mahado," yelled Akunadean, "mark the position of that flare and figure out where they are!"  
  
"Way ahead of you," the young priest said, writing notes down.  
  
What happened next is difficult to explain. It was as if a spark ran through all of their bodies, hitting the queen, Jabari, and Shimon hardest. Shukura collapsed and held her chest. "Queen Shukura," exclaimed Karim. He rushed to her side. "What is the matter?"  
  
She shut her eyes tightly. "Something… terrible!"  
  
.  
  
It took only a moment's hesitation lighting the flare to be fatal. Naeem suddenly felt extreme pain in his chest. Next, he realized how hard all of the sudden it was to breathe. Things slowed down. Not a sound was made. He glanced down and saw three arrows in his chest. A second later, two more joined them, and six hit his right arm and side. The deepest struck above his stomach. Fear replaced pain. His eyes moved to his family, all with equal expressions of horror. They began to get out of focus. Naeem took a step toward them, but lost his balance. He teetered for a moment before falling behind the cannons, and landing with a soft *thunk* on his left side.  
  
"NNOOO!!!!" Atem, bloody and broken, pulled at the chains like a madman. Several guards moved to stop him, but the pharaoh pulled the chains off their hinges. He landed on his nose on the deck.  
  
"NAEEM!!" screeched Kei, her legs giving out with grief. She slid right out of the bonds, and Seto slipped out easily after her. But he paused to stare in horror as the prince landed. Seto also saw Atem fall, splashing in his own blood. "By the gods…"   
  
Atem lifted his head and, very slowly and painfully, crawled to his brother's side.  
  
Captain Acamus shifted the sword in his hand. Of all the prisoners, the boy was the last he'd expected to retaliate. And now the pharaoh had broken free. He looked to Minkabh. "Sir, this was unnecessary!"  
  
A smile crept across Minkabh's tattooed face. "Let them say good-bye. I'd like to enjoy this kind of pain as well."  
  
Acamus' teeth clenched. 'He enjoys this suffering? Is he a devil?'  
  
Atem left a trail of scarlet as he made his scuttle to his brother. Every inch took more strength than he knew he possessed. But somehow he needed to speak with Naeem. He needed to be by his brother's side. At long last, after what felt like days, he heard his brother's short, rapid breaths just out of reach. "Little Brother…"  
  
The younger brother's head twitched at the sound of the elder's voice. "Br…broth-" He started coughing up much of the blood in his lungs.  
  
//Don't talk out loud. Talk through your thoughts. Remember? We used to do this all the time so Shimon never caught us playing after the sun went down. You couldn't sleep because you used to be afraid of the dark.// Atem gently rolled his brother onto his back, and winced at the appalling state he was in. //Oh-siris!! What have they done to you?// He turned away. //Damn them! Damn them for harming you!!//  
  
/That was pretty heroic, wasn't it, Honored Brother?/  
  
Atem jerked his head up. The corners of Naeem's mouth turned up in a strange smile, and his amethyst eyes misted over. /I finally get it! I now know why you and the gods saved me the day I was born! Its what I've been searching for… The purpose of my existence, Atem!/  
  
Atem gasped. Naeem had not once in thirteen years of life called him by his proper name.  
  
/I was saved to be here for you! To be by your side when you needed me most! Everyone keeps telling us how we're opposites, but so much alike, right? That's 'cuz we compliment each other! Like pieces of a puzzle…/ His eyes connected with his brother's. /We're still partners, right Atem?/  
  
//Partners,// said Atem, grasping Naeem's hand. //Forever and a day!//  
  
The younger teen's smile widened, and he suddenly had another coughing fit. /Sorry, but I gotta go to sleep now./   
  
//Please don't go...//  
  
/Its getting dark, Atem… What's gonna happen to me?/  
  
//Don't be afraid, Naeem.// Atem rested his head on Naeem's chest and closed his eyes. //I'm still here to talk to you when it gets dark.//  
  
Naeem closed his eyes for the last time. /Love you, Honored Brother./  
  
//Love you too, Little Brother.//  
  
They both lost consciousness at the same time.   
  
.  
  
~~Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
  
~~I will search the world, I will face its' harms  
  
~~I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
  
~~Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms  
  
~~I will search the world, I will face its harms  
  
~~Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms [5]  
  
.  
  
As soon as the ship got close enough, Jabari grabbed the nearest rope attached to a mast and swung over onto the deck armed with Seto's Mil. Rod and his dagger. The bright colors of Atem and Naeem's hair caught his attention, as did the smell of blood and Kei's sobs. The blonde woman knelt down in front of the brothers. Jabari slowly walked to her side. He stared at the arrows sticking out of his best friend, the deep cuts on the pharaoh, and the blood covering them both. "Are they...?"   
  
Kei looked up at Jabari, dirt and tears lining her face. "Atem is alive. But..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.   
  
Jabari sunk to his knees, eyes glistening. "No way... He can't be..." He shoved Atem off of Naeem, took the smaller boy's body by the shoulders, and violently shook him. "HE CAN'T BE!! NAEEM!! WAKE UP!! DAMMIT, WAKE UP!!!"   
  
The soldiers' hands tightened on their bows and arrows. They waited for orders from Captain Acamus, but none came. The hairy man was trying to get over an odd reaction. He'd killed many before, it came with the job. But this... seemed dirty!   
  
The other Egyptians boarded to fight, but Jabari's mind now set only on his fallen friend. Remorse over-took denial, and Jabari broke down into sobs. He shook Naeem dimly. "Wake up, Naeem! Come back! Please..."   
  
Seto, eyes in shadow, walked over to Jabari and took back his Millennium Rod. "Off your knees, you desert dog!"   
  
Jabari glared up at the arrogant priest. "How the fuck can you feel nothing!? I thought you cared about him!! You cold, heartless-"   
  
"This is a battle. Women weep for the dead. Men avenge them!"   
  
Jabari saw his bone-chilling blue eyes were filled with sadness and hatred, and his prophetic words bored into the nomad's head. The latter stood up, took out his dagger, and nodded. "Let's show these bastards what happens to guys who bump off one of our own!" He and Seto turned simultaneously and sprinted out, roaring like lions, their weapons poised to strike.   
  
Minkabh watched the battle from the highest deck of the ship. He grinned. This massacre was going to be a glorious sight! No one would survive, he'd make sure. These sailors meant nothing to him; patriotism meant nothing. All he wanted were those responsible for his disgrace killed. Two down, three to go.   
  
Captain Acamus clambered down to join the fighting. He still believed the Egyptians to be the oppressors. "For our country, boys," he cried out to his people.   
  
But his mind and body seemed to freeze on the spot. He realized at once he'd grown cold, and his muscles turned themselves to face his opponent. A few soldiers moved to stop the on-coming force, but a graceful hand bat them away like flies.  
  
A blonde, blue-eyed, and seriously pissed-off shaman now stared him down. Her cheeks still held the salt of her tears, but they themselves had evaporated in her fury. Kei's powers had now developed so strongly, she could match or better any single Mil. Item on her own. Her curly hair rose off her shoulders. Kei had seen far too much blood spilt in her lifetime, and she planned to make damn sure those responsible for her 'brother's' death would pay dearly for it!   
  
Back at the side of the ship, the three oldest figures stayed behind to look over the fallen. "The pharaoh is still alive," said Shimon.   
  
"I'll take him," said Shadi, and he lifted Atem carefully. "He must be attended to immediately!"   
  
"And the boy," asked Akunadean.   
  
Shimon only shook his head. It took the rest of his concentration to keep from sobbing. Akunadean, on the other hand, tried not to smile at his luck. He never hated Naeem, but he was next in line to take over the kingdom if Atem had no heirs. Now, only the pharaoh and his queen remained in Seto's path. Not a problem at this rate. But he held in his glee, and put on a mask of grief. "Shimon, old friend, I am so sorry! I know how attached to the boy you were."   
  
Shimon nodded and sniffed. "Yes, we were very close. As if he were my own..." He stroked Naeem's cold hand. "My boy..."   
  
"I'll carry him to the ship and lay him on a bed," offered Akunadean.   
  
"Thank you, Lord Akunadean. I appreciate it."   
  
The priest gingerly lifted the lifeless body, and began to do as he'd suggested. But Minkabh watched from his perch with a mischievous grin. "Oh, I'm not letting that one go so easily!" He sent out a green magic ball and sent it out at Akunadean. He tripped and sailed over the railing, sending himself and Naeem into the Nile!   
  
Shimon yelled out and rushed to the edge. Jabari heard his mentor's call, and ran over. "What's up?"   
  
"Akunadean and Naeem fell overboard!"   
  
Jabari hopped over and dove in.  
  
Minkabh whooped, waved his hands, and cast a spell to make Naeem invisible. He cackled again. "This is too easy! Without a body to mummify, the boy's soul will never make it to the afterlife!" He rested his cheek on his palm. "I think I'll disguise Master Seto as the good captain, and have the cross-dresser attack her lover!"  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
Minkabh's guards fell dead around him, killed by daggers thrown into their hearts. Shukura, wearing her battle tunic, landed softly a few feet in front of Minkabh, her fist high above her head clenched onto three more, ready to strike. The evil man grinned in recognition. "By the gods, if it isn't the Divine Shukura herself! To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"  
  
"Minkabh," she growled. "You have defiled what is most precious to me. And for that you will pay." Anger boiled inside of her, she clutched her weapons harder, hot tears ran down her cheeks, and she screamed out, "YOU WILL PAY!!" She threw them at Minkabh, who stopped them with a wave of his hand. He called forth a large ball of green magic, and sent it to her. A flash of blue flared up, and the giant vulture of Queen's Loyalty appeared, blocking the attack.  
  
"That-that creature!"  
  
Shukura smirked. "You recognize the creature from the palace that stopped your assault a year ago, don't you?"  
  
"You can't… Queen Kei created-"  
  
"Lady Kei created it after I, the queen, passed on instructions directly from your mind to hers." The wind whipped around them, blowing her bangs across her determined face. "My piece of the Puzzle allows me to read memories, and even you cannot run away from those."  
  
Minkabh howled and sent out another stream of magic. The vulture blocked it with a wing, and Shukura sent out a piece of her own violet magic. It hit Minkabh, sending him flying backwards. He recovered himself just before he fell overboard. "Weak little bitch!"  
  
Jabari's head broke the surface of the water again, tugging Akunadean to the side of the ship. "Y' alright," Jabari asked. Akunadean sputtered a reply, but Jabari didn't wait. "Stay here." He dove back into the choppy waters for Naeem.   
  
Shukura and Minkabh fought in this fashion for a while. As a last resort, Shukura screamed a spell she figured would weaken him. "Time Magic!!"  
  
Centuries rolled by as seconds, and Minkabh's body shriveled grotesquely. His spine bent, his muscles shrank, his skin wrinkled and dried out. He panted in agony as the transformation ended. His body, now too weak to stand, crumpled to the floor in a mass of black robes.   
  
Shukura walked away from the vulture's protection, holding her dagger close to her chest. "Finally, it ends here!" She raised it to deal the final blow-  
  
-when a dart of green energy stabbed her shoulder from behind. Shukura gasped in pain and turned around. The ancient wizard stood at the edge of the opposite side of the ship atop the railing. "Stupid girl," he cackled in his shrill voice. "Age makes magicians smarter! You've given me the advantage for the rest of my life! Which, I can assure you, I plan to lengthen to destroy you! Good-bye, Divine Queen Shukura!" He took a step off the railing, and disappeared. [4]  
  
Kei's hand touched Acamus with mock gentility before pulling back and punching. The captain remained frozen as a brick wall, although he now sported a broken nose. Kei started using the man as a punching bag, venting her fury with all of her might. Her spell kept the man alive to feel the pain, her pain. She thought about her family and friends, burned and torn in their own home. She thought about Pharaoh Aknamukanon, driven insane by grief, dead and buried in some cold tomb. She thought about Naeem, turned into a pin-cushion, because of this man!  
  
Her knuckles got bloodied from the punching. Captain Acamus could hardly be recognizable anymore. Each time a man came up to save him, Kei turned around and killed him with one punch. A dark, wet spot formed between the legs of the captain's tunic, but Kei paid not attention.   
  
Finally, a strong hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around to attack anyone near her, but Seto's other hand caught hers. "Kei, the men have surrendered. Calm down!"  
  
"No," Kei wailed, "I'm going to make him suffer! He killed him! He killed him!"  
  
"He didn't. Minkabh ordered the attack. We need the captain alive to call off any foreign retaliation."  
  
"They lie! It was him! It was him! It was-"  
  
Seto pulled her closer, and let her cry on his chest. The spell broke, and Acamus fell to the floor, panting and moaning. Seto rubbed the small of Kei's back to calm her.  
  
"What's going on," demanded Mahado to Shimon, who was leaning over the side of the ship.  
  
"Akunadean, Naeem, and Jabari are overboard! Jabari saved Akunadean, but he and Naeem are no where!"  
  
Mahado leaned over. Akunadean held onto the ship's hull for dear life, but besides that he could see nothing but the Nile's waters. Mahado took off his Mil. Ring and dove in.  
  
Jabari, exhausted from lack of oxygen and frantic search, still swam about half-conscious several feet below the surface. Mahado grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Jabari took a breath of fresh air, and weakly tried to pull away. "No! Naeem's still down there!"  
  
"If you haven't found him by now, we'll send fishing nets down later to recover the body. You need your rest."  
  
"No!" Jabari's eyes drooped heavily. "I gotta find him... Can't let down… Debt to…" He finally gave into darkness.  
  
Mahado swam with the nomad to the rope ladder Isis and Shadi had thrown down. He knew deep down that if he hadn't seen Naeem's body by now, there was no hope of finding it later. He was lost. Someone, Shadi perhaps, had set up a plank between the ships. The priests now escorted the remaining soldiers aboard to the other vessel, while Seto took command to the conquered ship. It was time for the long journey back to Thebes.  
  
But everyone stopped when they heard a pitiful, high-pitched cry. It sounded like Shukura's vulture had screamed out, but really it was Shukura herself. Minkabh had escaped retribution once again.  
  
[1] Isis' Baa - In the manga, Isis is able to separate her Baa (flying half spirit) from her body top search for Atem.  
  
[2] That whole scene had better sound familiar!! If not, re-read YLP, Chapter 4.  
  
[3] Flares/Firecrackers - Forgive the historical inacruacy. Hey, I'm only off by about 100 years or so! The Chinese invented firecrackers around 1000 BC.  
  
[4] Time Magic's affect of magicians - I forget the ep that's from, but Yami once used that to his advantage.  
  
[5] I said I'd finish it, remember?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Una: Anyone want to do the preview?  
  
Everyone else: ......  
  
Una: Fine! The next chapter features everyone coping with Naeem's death, and Shukura and Kei set sail for Minkabh's home country.  
  
Everyone else: ......  
  
Una: What?  
  
Yugi: *pale* You killed me!!  
  
Una: *claps hands happily* You finally figured it out!  
  
Yugi: You killed me!!  
  
*FW starts bawling. Yami is still out of it. Everyone else glares at Una.*  
  
Una: o_o' Oy! He's still alive in the other fic, that takes place in modern-day Egypt!  
  
Bardock: You are CRUEL!!!  
  
Amidamaru: The big question is "WHY?!"  
  
Una: Simple, Naeem is not in the manga or anime! I'm still going to go by the timeline.  
  
Bardock: Minus Yami crossing over.  
  
Una: Exactly. Shit, if you guys are so upset, I can only imagine how the readers will react! *hides behind flame-retardent shield* BE GENTLE!!! 


	14. Acceptance

Strawberrylover - I call him a MAIN character! Yeah… I almost always kill one or two off.  
  
Shibby-One - You'll get more then cookies for reading it. Check out EoA in June…  
  
Ente - Thanks for the lengthy review again. You are really helping me out with that. I can't express how much!  
  
Jessiejames - Thanks for the support! I may ask for the guy below here…  
  
SilverWolfe3636 - Listen, I'm serious, you may be a dedicated fan, but do NOT bash Yugi on my time, got that!? He happens to be my fav, and it was really hard to kill im off. Second, the biggest problem about this death was that it happened mid-chapter, leaving almost no time to reflect before the action. As for the action, I admit it was a bit slapped together. I will update DBUF soon, now that this story is done, and finals are next week. Yugiohchix2008 - I think he went out with honor in this! And don't forget, he lost his past life's memories, too!   
  
K Yami Yugi29 - Whoopie!! I made someone cry!!  
  
Everyone else: glare  
  
Cat-Star4 - comforts Yes, Minkabh is a dick, but that's what I wanted to convey. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
.  
  
Una: I waited for Serafina again, and digigirl, and Kyoko....  
  
Yami: The risk of killing off a character!  
  
Una: They were just busy.  
  
Bardock: You're losing your touch!  
  
Yugi: You don't want to get updated, do you, Bardock-san?  
  
Amidamaru: Now, prepare for the longest chapter of all, and the most depressing!  
  
FW: NOTE TO EVERYONE!!! Una almost cut this chapter in half, but I stopped her!!  
  
Una: Yes, Female Writer convinced me that it was better word-for-word and not summerized. They are still no where near as long as her stories.  
  
Oh, this chapter was inspired by Elisabeth Kübler-Ross' book "On Death and Dying", in which the five stages of grief are defines as Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance.  
  
/Naeem's thought-speak./  
  
Atem's thought-speak.  
  
Shukura's thought-speak.  
  
=Kei's thought-speak.=  
  
==Seto's thought-speak.==  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Acceptance  
  
.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
"Jabari, for the hundredth time, stop deluding yourself!"  
  
"Its no de-nothin'! Naeem's body was never found, so he might still be out there washed ashore!!"  
  
Shimon shook his head as his nomad pupil stuffed some spare food from the kitchens into his bag. Jabari had suddenly taken up this idea that Naeem would still be alive, and it saddened the old man to see such a young, promising lad in such self-denial. After nearly a week of silence, he'd come storming out of his room, packing his bags.  
  
Jabari handed the bag of food off to a servant. "Tie this up to my horse."  
  
"Yes, Lord Jabari," the boy said.  
  
"I ain't never gonna get used to that," Jabari said after the boy left.  
  
Shimon chuckled. "Priest Akunadean made you his apprentice out of gratitude for saving his life. And you still refuse the personal training to be the next Millennium Eye Holder?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Jabari my boy, Naeem is gone! No matter what you tell yourself-"  
  
Jabari shook his head. "No! He's alive! He's just hurt or something! An' I've been stupid for not going out to look for him until now!"  
  
"I know it hurts, but-"  
  
"Listen, old man," Jabari growled, "nothing is gonna prove to me he's dead except a body! You got that!?"  
  
A servant girl entered the room, but almost left when she heard Jabari's tone of voice. "Wait," Shimon called out to her gently. "What is your message, young one?"  
  
The girl bowed. "Begging your pardon, sirs, but three people have come asking for Lord Jabari right away."  
  
Jabari cocked an eyebrow. "No kiddin'? Who would visit me?"  
  
To answer his question, the three came into the room. One of them, a young girl of thirteen, ran over and hugged him. "Brother," Sati exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!" [1]  
  
Jabari returned the embrace, and saw his mother and fellow nomad friend, Ziyad, standing at the doorway. "Mom… Sati… Ziyad… What're you guys doing here?" [1]  
  
"We came as soon as we heard," started Ziyad.  
  
Sati raised her sparkling eyes to look directly into her brother's. "Is it true," she asked. "Did Naeem really die?"  
  
Jabari opened his mouth and closed it again. He could easily lie to himself, but not his sister. Instead, he turned his face away. Sati got the answer by this, and rested her head on his chest. "I… I didn't want to believe it, but… Oh gods!"  
  
Shimon took her and guided her to a box to sit. Ziyad sat beside her and put his arms around her. Evidently, they were now husband and wife. "How'd it happen?" [2]  
  
"What have you heard," asked Shimon.  
  
"Rumor is the pharaoh and priests came down with some sort of sickness, an' Naeem was the only one to die from it. But I don't buy that! Sounds like a governmental cover-up to me!"  
  
Shimon nodded. At least the rumor he helped spread had done its job properly. "It is just that. The truth is Naeem sacrificed his life to save the pharaoh and other captives aboard a foreign ship. I realize the rumor is harsh, and an insult to Naeem's true courage, but," Shimon cleared his throat to stop it from shaking, "it is necessary to save Pharaoh's reputation."  
  
The older woman walked over to her son, who still kept his face turned away from everyone else. "Jabari, are you alright?"  
  
Jabari's eyes shook slightly, but he said nothing. His mother tried to take his hands, but Jabari pushed them away and made to leave. "Where will you go," asked Shimon.  
  
"I…" Jabari kept his back to them and put his hand against the wall. "I… don't know…I…" His legs gave wave, and he sunk to his knees again. Reality was hitting him so hard! "I don't know… anything anymore…I just…just…"  
  
His mother hurried over and put her arms around him. "When is the funeral," Ziyad asked.  
  
"We never found the body. It got lost at sea."  
  
Sati gasped. "Then… what about his soul? What happened to it?"  
  
Shimon's voice shook noticeably now. "No one knows. Not even our most powerful shaman, Lady Kei."  
  
.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
.  
  
Kei's fingers caressed the charms she held in her frail, quivering hands. Her raspy, rough voice muttered prayers and spells over and over in the temple she'd met Naeem in nearly a week ago. Strange how so much could change in such a short time.  
  
The once proud shaman's hair drooped with sweat, sand, salt, and any bugs that decided to feast upon the unmoving figure. She still wore her dining tunic, not having changed since she'd left the dining hall and had been captured. As soon as she returned to Thebes, she marched straight to the temple. She refused to move from her spot of prayer, insisting she attempt to find Naeem's spirit herself. She stretched her powers and senses to their fullest strain.  
  
But so far she'd felt nothing. The sun rose and fell, but Kei paid it no heed. Many people came up and offered her their condolences or some water. She took nothing. She wanted nothing, except to see her 'brother' again.  
  
Her chapped lips bled from lack of nutrition and constant movement. Deep, dark circles sagged under her glassy eyes. No sleep, no sleep at all for days. The only one she allowed near her was Lilac, her cat, who provided warmth at night by sitting on her lap. She mad no objections to her master's constant prayers.  
  
=Hathor, great mother, help me find Naeem. Horus, protector of the crown, help me find your descendent. Bes, protector of homes, search for him please. Ma'at, speaker of truth, tell me where he is…=  
  
"Every time I get near her," explained Shdi to Isis one morning, "she pushes me away with her magic. But we cannot let her continue this way."  
  
"She will kill herself. Or go insane. Poor thing!"  
  
"She also has divine sanctuary in these walls."  
  
=Selket, watcher of the dead, protect him until he is found. Isis, mother of magic, find your lost lamb. Tefnut, divine warrior, find him. Tekenu, burial god, find him…=  
  
"So, what can we do?"  
  
Mahado joined them at the doorway of the temple. "I told Pharaoh about the gravity of Kei's condition, and he's given us heavenly permission to force her out."  
  
"Excellent! But how?"  
  
"Seto is coming with a sleeping draft."  
  
=Wepwawet, fortune-teller of the gods, give me the true sight to find him. Hapi, lord of the Nile, find him in your midst…= [3]  
  
A strong hand fell on her shoulder. Kei felt Seto enter the temple, and she couldn't bare to push him away. She hadn't the strength anymore. "Kei, let's go. You need your rest."  
  
Kei turned her head to look at Seto. There were people around him; Isis, Shadi, Mahado, and Shukura, all with an expression of concern. "I haven't found him yet," Kei said in her raspy voice.  
  
"We know, Sister Kei," said Shukura kindly. "But you can't go on like this!"  
  
"I need to find him…"  
  
Isis bent down. "Kei, you need rest."  
  
Kei shook her head slightly. "No! Not now! Not yet!"  
  
Seto held up a small bottle. "Drink this, and you will go into an dreamless sleep for a couple of days. No nightmares, no memories, just simple rest. Your body needs it, Love."  
  
"No," Kei insisted more fiercely. "I promised I'd find him! The gods won't help me! I still…" The figures faded, and Kei almost collapsed, but Isis supported her.  
  
Seto gave a short, soft growl of exasperation, pulled the cover off, put the vile to his own lips, and drained the contents into his mouth. He then lifted Kei's chin, pressed his lips to hers, and transferred the potion.   
  
Tears fell down her cheeks. =I failed him…=  
  
==No, my little Kei. Your heart is as strong as ever. But your body needs sleep.==  
  
Kei nodded in acceptance, and allowed the darkness of sleep to take her.  
  
Seto picked her up easily. "I'll take her to bed."  
  
The others nodded. Seto walked away slowly, thinking about Kei's remorse. 'What's the point of carrying on,' he thought. 'Just because his soul is lost doesn't mean that its dead! All souls continue on forever. He'll be found! What's the big deal?'  
  
He looked at Kei's peaceful, sleeping face. 'Dammit, Kei! I'd better see that golden smile on your lips once you wake up!'  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Priest Seto passed by the training grounds with Kei in his arms, and heard kids practice sword fighting. His head snapped back around when he heard one say the name "Rei." Seto saw one with short, curly hair dressed in a black tunic fighting a boy much younger with a nemes and shining crown. Two other boys watched as the others practiced. The youngest boy got tripped and landed hard on his rump. He cried out, "Ow! I broke my ass!!"  
  
The other children laughed, and the one with spiked hair bent down to help his brother. "What kind of form was that," he asked.  
  
"I wanted to try something myself. Didn't work?"  
  
"It would have," said the other boy in a far colder tone, "if you actually had your balance!"  
  
The young one smiled painfully, and nodded. "'Kay! I'll work on that!"  
  
Priest Seto took a single step towards the children, just to get a better look, but they disappeared. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head. 'I must also be really tired!'  
  
"You see them too, don't you?"  
  
Seto ignored the reaction to sneer at the Queen of Kemet, who stood next to him now. "You've had flashes of memories." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I see nothing."  
  
Shukura ignored the lie. "I see them, too. Whenever I pass by my old house, that shack where we used to play, or when I go into the garden where we first met, I see Naeem. But just when I almost see his face, he fades away."  
  
Seto made a 'Keh' sound. "Don't put me on the same level as you, Shukura. I believe Naeem's death should be revered, not mourned."  
  
"Oh? How come?"  
  
"You know my position on Fate! He's probably the only one among us besides Kei who turned down everything to do what he wanted, and not follow what we all told him to do. He may have annoyed me to no end, and caused more trouble then he solved, but I respected him. He lived, and died, by his personal honor. And no one but us will truly know that, thanks to this damn political conspiracy!"  
  
They both stood there for a minute. Then Shukura bent over and whispered to the sleeping form, "You were right, Kei. He's much nicer than he normally lets on!"  
  
Seto scowled. "Excuse me, Your Highness," he snapped, walking past her, "but I need to get my wife to bed."  
  
.  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
.  
  
No one was there when Atem woke up after the battle, but it didn't seem to matter. He didn't call for anyone, or actually say anything. His first question was as to Seto and Kei's well-being. He ordered that Kei be removed from the temple, but after that, just went to his own room.  
  
The next morning, and the mornings after that, he only spoke to give orders or reply to requests from his subjects. He mechanically followed through his regular routine, spending all of his time to work and none for himself. He barely acknowledged Shimon or his wife. He did not say a word about Naeem, Minkabh, or anything else to that extent. When Shimon brought up the subject of a special funeral for him with a fake mummy, Atem turned it down and moved on to the next order of business. When people came to offer gifts of commiseration, Atem accepted them, then gave them to his high officials.  
  
This attitude frightened Shukura. This wasn't the same man she married a year before. This man had a face and voice of stone. He shed no tear, much less show any emotion at all but occasional annoyance or anger.  
  
Most insisted she remain silent about it, saying that because Pharaoh represented Ra, he was merely acting as though he was solid as rock. Shukura replied, "I didn't marry a statue!"  
  
A minor distraction came when Captain Acamus, leader of the imprisoned soldiers, requested an audience with the "nice, kind woman" he'd spoken to before. He did not look surprised when Shukura explained, calmly, that she was the real Queen of Kemet, nor that the pharaoh had never planned to attack other nations with the Duel Monsters.  
  
"Minkabh is a demon and a liar," said Acamus with a bite in his voice. "I know this, but my emperor will not."  
  
"I'll send an ambassador back to your country with you."  
  
"No, Queen Shukura! You must come with me! For my own reasons, I trust you and you alone."  
  
"I understand, but I need to ask Pharaoh first."  
  
Thus, Shukura found herself entering the throne room only two weeks after the incident on the Nile to speak with her cold-as-stone husband about leaving Kemet.  
  
He was speaking to a couple of priests about something, and paid her no heed. "I wish for no more delay. The period of mourning has ended, and the servants must return to their normal tasks."  
  
"Sire," Seto said, "some of the citizens have arrived with gifts of flowers and fruit. One villager even brought spices from the east."  
  
"It is not necessary," said Atem, slightly angered. "The royal family does not accept gifts for the dead after a week long period." He leaned back in his throne. "Even my father's death did not result in so many offerings."  
  
"Husband," Shukura said. Atem did not look up at her, but the priests turned around as she advanced on them. "Naeem's death was unexpected, and the people needed time to bring proper offerings." Her throat ached from trying not to break down again. "He spent so much time with the people… It makes sense they'd want to honor his memory."  
  
Atem took a deep breath and sat up straight. 'He looks so distant,' thought Shukura. 'I wonder if he even really thinks much of anything anymore.'  
  
Seto nodded in agreement. "The queen has a point, Sire."  
  
"Very well, then," said Atem, waving a tired hand. "Accept the gifts and distribute them amongst yourselves. I don't want anything."  
  
Karim said, "Your Highness has not eaten much since He woke up. You must keep up your strength!"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Sire-"  
  
Atem's eyes flashed a dangerous spark of red, more than he had in days. "You are dismissed from my presence, Karim!"  
  
Both priests bowed themselves out, leaving Shukura alone with Pharaoh. She walked cautiously up to him, sitting down at his feet, and setting her head on his lap. "You must re-join the world of the living someday, Dearest One."  
  
Atem pretended to ignore her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and he finally asked, "Have those damn foreigners left yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. Actually," she lifted her head, "that is what I must speak with you about. Their king still thinks you wish to be his enemy. Minkabh had them so convinced…" She trailed off.  
  
"I don't give a damn for politics anymore," muttered Atem. "He can complain to his own gods for all I care."  
  
Shukura tenderly put her hand on his. "He is powerful. He may send more soldiers and magicians to attack the kingdom. I was thinking… well, the soldiers like me, and they suggested that perhaps I could go as an emissary-"  
  
Atem's eyes flickered to her, furious. "No! I forbid it!"  
  
"But, Dearest-"  
  
His eyes only flared more. "Need I repeat myself?"  
  
"No, I heard you."  
  
"It is far too dangerous! I shall not allow you to leave my side!"  
  
"I feel I can do more good as a peacekeeper than stand here and do nothing all day. I see no sense in-"  
  
Atem violently pulled his hand away and smacked her! She held her cheek and moved away as he stood up. "I am Pharaoh! My word is Law, and my will Kemet's desire! You dare question my judgment?!"  
  
Shukura's heart pounded hard. What HAD happened to her husband? "Dearest, I meant no disrespect!"  
  
He rounded on her, grabbed her shoulders, and lifted her to her feet with more strength than she knew he possessed. His fingers, so cold, dug into her skin. "Hold your traitorous tongue, or I shall have it removed!"  
  
Shukura looked deep into Atem's eyes. Surly, there was a shred of his old self left! Naeem's death could not have destroyed it all, could it? [4]  
  
"Dearest," Shukura said softly, "you never had a chance to grieve over your brother's death. If you hold it in, your soul will be eaten away by bitterness and hate. And he wouldn't want that!"  
  
A flicker of understanding passed through Atem's eyes, but he remained firm. "I am Kemet," Atem recited. "I am the embodiment of Horus! I cannot allow myself to be weakened, not by you, not by anyone!"  
  
Shukura tried to move her arm to touch his cheek, but Atem's grip stayed firm. "Someone once told me that the royals are basically human, too." [5]  
  
"I must be stronger! I have to be!" But he was struggling to say these words, and Shukura saw his crimson eyes soften slightly. "I have to be! I must try to forget!"  
  
"He died the way he'd wanted to; on an adventure, saving those he-"  
  
"He didn't have to die at all," Atem snapped.   
  
Shukura relaxed. This was a game of the mind, and she had just broken his hold. She now had the upper hand. "No, he didn't. But he did die, to protect you, Seto, Kei, and all of Kemet."  
  
Atem started panting, trying to stop himself from releasing any feeling other than anger. "He shouldn't have! I told him not to! I ordered it! He disobeyed me!" His grip tightened. "I am Pharaoh! I am NOT to be disobeyed by anyone!!"  
  
Shukura winced. 'No! I have to regain control!' "His first duty was to save you! Same with us all! We all are prepared to sacrifice our lives-"  
  
"BUT NOT NAEEM!!" Atem's voice broke at his brother's name. He shut his eyes again, making another strong attempt not to show any emotion at all. "He was not meant to die for me, but I for him! I was prepared to die first, not him! I protected him since the day he was born! ME! MY responsibility! I'M his protector! Without him… I'm lost in darkness! He's my light! My best friend! My… my partner…" He clenched his teeth, and faced the floor.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
Shukura's face fell at the sight of her husband's losing battle with his own passion. She read his mind, and heard Naeem's voice, /I was saved to be here for you! To be by your side when you needed me most! Everyone keeps telling us how we're opposites, but so much alike, right? That's 'cuz we compliment each other! Like pieces of a puzzle…/ Unlike everyone else, who had lost a good friend, Atem had lost a part of himself.  
  
"What he was, Dearest, was a hero. I'm sure that he is in your mother's arms, and he and your parents are watching you at Osiris' side."  
  
Atem let out a gasp and a sob. "Shukura…" he managed to say. Then he dropped to his knees, hands now gripped onto her dress, and buried his face into her stomach. "My baby brother… He's gone…"   
  
Witnessing a woman cry is sad, but a man breaking down is a terrible, yet beautiful happening. She dropped down to hold him as he cried with no further restraint. There could be no more; all of the sorrow within his soul burst through like a dam. "Why, Shukura," he sobbed. "Why Naeem? Why not me…"  
  
Shukura just stroked his hair and let him cry. She looked to the heavens. 'Gods, please pity him! I don't understand the pain of losing a brother, but I know I'd be lost without my pharaoh!' After several agonizing minutes, Atem started to clam down, but still cried softly.  
  
Kei came in, but Shukura motioned behind Atem's back not to say anything. Kei looked relieved to see Atem letting loose his own strain. But a herald entered and interrupted. "Your Highness, the-"  
  
Atem gasped. He couldn't be seen crying! To stop himself, he bit his tongue, piercing it with his teeth. He stood up, wiped his face, and addressed the herald. "What is it you want?"  
  
"Um… Captain Acamus sets sail tomorrow evening, Sire. He requested an answer as to the queen-"  
  
"The queen may do as she please," said Atem shortly.   
  
Shukura nodded at the herald, who bowed, and exited. Shukura stood up and put her hand on Atem's shoulder. "Thank you, Dearest."  
  
He put his hand on hers. "You'd best get ready," he whispered.  
  
"I'm going with you," said Kei. "Seto says that I need a diversion like this!" huff  
  
"Thanks, Kei," said Atem. "Are you well enough to travel?"  
  
Kei crossed her arms in playful mock temper. "Well! Its about time you asked how I was! I was getting ready to smack some sense into you!"  
  
Shukura chuckled. "She sounds well to me!" She bowed and left.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
Atem stared out the large window of his palace into the courtyard. He remembered the joy he'd felt when Naeem returned home safely. He remembered thinking how great a doctor or steward his brother could become. Murals would be erected of him someday, depicting the warrior pharaoh and his heroic brother saving the world… [6]  
  
Tears brimmed in his eyes, but this time he could care less if he was seen. "Kei?"  
  
Kei'd been watching him closely, ready to comfort him if he broke down again. "Yes, Atem?"  
  
"Where are they painting that mural of our battle against Minkabh?"  
  
"In the top room in the western wing. But why?"  
  
Atem didn't answer. He swept past her without a word. Kei wondered if her friend had snapped, so she called for Seto. He joined her in hurrying to the room Atem had gone to.   
  
The pharaoh dismissed the scribes and painters, clearing the large room. The paints had spilled, as if someone had kicked them over. Atem kneeled with his head bowed to the sun, chanting something. "What are you doing, Atem," asked Kei.  
  
Atem ignored her for a moment, then held up the Puzzle. "I'm taking my revenge the best way I can."  
  
"Atem! The gods will punish you if you for performing a Penalty without first challenging him to a Shadow Game, bastard as he is or not! As the Heir, you're honor bound to the results of the first game you played! The gods showed him mercy, and you have to honor that!"  
  
"The gods killed my brother," said Atem distantly. "I've decided to take Minkabh's punishment into my own hands."  
  
Seto smirked. "Now you're sounding like a true pharaoh!"  
  
Atem's eyes glowed red as power built up inside of him. The Eye of Horus glowed on his head as it glowed on the Puzzle. Atem stood back up, his red aura holding the Puzzle aloft in front of him. To the sky, to the gods, and to Minkabh thousands of miles away, he said:  
  
"By the sands of Kemet 'neath my feet,  
  
By the sweat of the people in my keep,  
  
By the blood of him who had died for thee,  
  
By power in which you bestowed on me,  
  
I ask, Lord Horus, that you hear my prayer,  
  
And grant me the power I wish to bare.  
  
I seek justice with suffering, for blood he spilt  
  
Royal, pure, innocent, and divinely willed.  
  
No godly mercy was this man worth  
  
So, for all his life, and through all the Earth  
  
Shall Minkabh wander, accursed in wake  
  
For that of his and my people's sake  
  
Let his breath never cease, and live on in shame  
  
May all cringe away at the sound of his name  
  
No pity shall this evil savage receive   
  
And may he continue to age and bleed  
  
May my Puzzle alone counter this spell,  
  
And never accept him in Heaven or Hell!" [7]  
  
Little did the young pharaoh know that this curse, this defilement to the gods, sealed the tragic fates of him and his followers.  
  
.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
.  
  
Kei held the blanket around her as a cold wind blew past. It had begun to rain softly over two hours ago, but Acamus insisted they leave Kemet quickly. Kei figured it might have been smarter to go indoors out of the rain, but she wanted to see as much of Thebes as she could before she left.  
  
So many years had passed since she first entered those walls just beyond the Nile, and into the capital city on that cart, snuggled up next to Bakura. The city itself had not changed much, but her feelings toward it had. As a girl, it felt big, busy, confining, and exciting. Now, it was simply home.  
  
She saw out of the corner of her eye the cause of the short delay: Shukura, her only girl friend, and Atem, her surrogate brother, kissing good-bye. A touching sight at a glance, but nauseating after a while. She and Seto had said their good-byes before, so Seto decided not to attend the casting-off. He admitted that he might be inclined to stopped the ship if he had to watch Kei leave without him.  
  
Her eyes gazed over the crowd. All of them cheered and waved at the departing officials and unknown foreigners. They were all blissfully unaware of the events involving these sailors. 'Lucky devils,' Kei thought offhand.  
  
Also in the crowd were faces who knew about those events, but watched for their friends. Among them were Jabari and his family. They, like other travelers in the crowd, remained in Thebes for Naeem's up-coming funeral, which Pharaoh Atem announced would take place in one month. "Its time to let go," he'd said after the proclamation.  
  
'Yes,' though Kei with a sigh, 'it is time to let go.' Still, she was glad not to be there for the farce.  
  
Then she caught sight of a familiar pair of chocolate eyes, silver hair, and feral smirk. She blinked and tried to get a better view, but Bakura had put up his hood and moved further into the assembly. She smiled and waved in his direction. Such happy times they'd all had! Seemed so far away now… and so unfair!  
  
She was jolted out of her thoughts by Shukura's hand patting hers. The queen still word her ceremonial vulture crown, but also wore a blanket for warmth. "You okay, Sister Kei?"  
  
Kei nodded. "I'm getting there, Sister Shukura."  
  
Shukura put her arm around her friend, and the two waved as the ship cast off. Kei looked over to the palace, and saw a sulking, sullen Seto watching from a high parapet. She grinned and wagged her finger. =I knew you couldn't help yourself!=  
  
Atem, on the other hand, climbed atop some nearby rocks to stand heads above everyone else as he waved. "Aw," Kei cooed, "he looks like a little boy who's best friends are moving away for good!"  
  
"Poor baby," Shukura said in the same attitude. "Seto too, didja see?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"So sad…"  
  
"All lonely…"  
  
"No one to play with…"  
  
"Well, they still have concubines."  
  
They looked at each other and laughed. The rain chose that moment to let up, and Shukura patted Kei's hand again. "C'mon! Let's go inside. We'll catch ill."  
  
"In a bit. I'll be right there."  
  
Shukura shook her head. "Okay, but don't take too long!"  
  
Kei nodded, and watched the landscape slowly go by. The lush, green reeds would soon be ready to cut, and the dark-red desert sand soft and vast as ever. She looked upwards to the sky. The clouds began to part slightly, and a long, beautiful rainbow stretched across the sky over the land. Flying beside it was what resembled a large bird. But as it flew closer, Kei realized it was a person, with spiky tri-colored hair and glittering jewels.  
  
Kei tried not to cry with happiness. =Naeem! Naeem, I'm here!=  
  
The semi-transparent figure flew down gracefully, ending up a foot above the deck in front of Kei. His large, silver wings flapped softly, so full of power and magnificence. But the voice held the same, child-like enthusiasm she missed. /Hi Kei! I'm really, really sorry I took so long!/  
  
=You should be! I've been calling you for ages! You've had us all worried!=  
  
/It was hard without my body!/ He smiled, and the sun seemed to glow brighter around him. /But you still lead me home. Thank you, Sister!/  
  
Kei returned the smile, tears springing in her eyes. Oh, how she wished she could hug him!  
  
Naeem's smile faded. /Listen Kei, dark times are just ahead. Even though I need to stay here to see it through with Honored Brother, my heart is always with you and Shukura. Don't ever forget that!/  
  
=I won't forget. I'll miss you, Naeem.=  
  
/I'll miss you too, Sister Kei!/ He gave her a salute, turned around, and flew off back towards Thebes.  
  
Kei considered his words. "Dark times, he said? I'll do my best to stay strong! That's all I can really do…"  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me [8]  
  
.  
  
The End....   
  
for 3,000 years, anyway....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[1] Sati and Ziyad - From my other fic, 'A 3,000 Year Old Friendship'. Jabari's sister and best friend.  
  
[2] Physical contact between an unmarried man and woman is prohibited.  
  
[3] Kei's prayer - Lots and lots of gods!! Fun research!!  
  
[4] Atem's outburst - For those who don't remember, this is what Nazo saw in her vision. She never finished it, though.  
  
[5] "Royals are basically human too." - Line is from ; Atem says it to Shukura.  
  
[6] Sorn Kirkagard once said that the hardest part of grief was "remembering the future," that is to say what we'd planned for the deceased.  
  
[7] Atem's prayer - by Una   
  
[8] Final song was "My Immortal" by Evanescence  
  
Next up, Deleted Scenes, Concepts, and whatever else I can think up!  
  
.  
  
No extra comments for now. R&R, minna-san! 


	15. Extras

CatStar - Yes, this was a hard chapter to write, but I felt really good after writing it. Notice how Yami has cried more often then Atem. Their differences are important later on in YLPII.  
Kyoko - This is not wholly an AU. It can actually happen in the story. As for Bakura being a follower.... Was that a mistake or a prediction?   
Shibby - God, I love your reviews! So intelligent and always certain to make me smile!  
digigirl - Those who are not afriad of the reviewers are the true writers. hides pitchforks, bazookas, and various death weapons saying, "ROWLING KILLED SIRIUS!!" Anywayz...  
High Priestess Ente - You gave me the best review ever! I saved it onto my document to remind me. Thank you so much!!  
Strawberrylover - Here's the stuff! Hope you enjoy it all!  
SilverWolfe - holds up "Rock On" sign Peace!  
Kiyama - Thank you for the lovely review. My endings are always ones I take pride of!  
Jessejames - Glad you liked it, girl! passes out treats  
Matthew - OO  
Serafina - hugs God, I've missed you all so much!  
.  
.  
**Una**: Important notes for the bit. Think of it like a DVD menu:  
_**Abandoned Concepts**_ - Snippets of ideas or themes I wanted to add and why I did not. Each are separated by brackets.  
**_Cut Scenes_** - The first bit in brackets have the explanation of where it goes in the story. Then is the cut scene, with a paragraph or two preceding it from the chapter. Finally, in brackets again, are my reasons for cutting it.  
**_Alternate Ending_** - Self explanatory.  
Oh, and in case you haven't gotten word, {these now mean Yami's thoughts.}  
.  
  
**_Abandoned Concepts_**  
  
[When first coming up with Kei in relation to the others, Keiko's first impression was to make her a concubine with radical ideas, who captures the attention of Atem and Seto. Keiko actually wrote out the scene where Atem chooses her as his future bride, then Kei hears Seto chanting, follows the voice, and falls in love with him then and there. This was changed to add more depth to Kei's character, and set the play on a larger scale.]  
  
[I had many scene ideas for Minkabh's role in Atem's life in early chapters. You'll see why in the cut scenes.]   
  
[In Chapter 4, "The Divine Shukura", Minkabh was going to challenge Shukura to a guessing game with cards and monsters, not the cup game. She would have caught him with cards up his sleeves. Changed for difficulty in writing out, and as a tie-in to YLP.]  
  
[Remember when Shukura got Atem to save Naeem from being beaten? Well, I almost added that Karim began paying a little too much interest in Shukura, in a romantic sense, from then on. Sort of a one-sided amorous detail that I felt would better fit in the sequel.]   
  
[In Chapter 11 "A Prince's Worth", Kei finds Naeem praying in the temple. Originally, I was going to place him in one of the practice rooms, punching a wooden dummy to the point in which he bled, and Kei reads Naeem's thoughts. I changed it for a few reasons: 1) OOCness; Naeem, like Yugi, is a pacifist. And Kei doesn't pry quite so much into other peoples' private thoughts. 2) Too violent and painful for both of them. 3) My new version more easily shows Naeem's struggle by turning to the gods.]  
  
[In later chapters, I wanted to add the detail that some of the priests and concubines were troubled that Shukura had not conceived a child yet. Although its not entirely important to the story (it will for a future story), Minkabh had placed a powerful curse on Shukura, so she could never bare any offspring, and therefore stop Atem's legitimate bloodline.]  
  
[There was originally no Jabari/Jonouchi character. I stuck him in for color, humor, and for Naeem to have a best friend. He will also function as a link in the sequel, developing the climax to make a HFIL of a lot more sense! (I'm not saying why yet!) Coming up with characters off the top of my head and adding them at the last minute worked wonders for DBBC, (Rubaru and Nipper come to mind…) and it seems to have served me well here, too.]  
  
.  
  
**_Cut Scenes_**  
  
[From "Chapter 9: Atem's Radical Declarations". The original song for Atem and Shukura. "As Long As You're Mine" from the musical Wicked.]  
  
"I can't believe you are breaking tradition for me," she said, wiping tears from here eyes. "I keep expecting to wake up any moment now."  
Atem leaned forward and kissed her. Such a simply gesture, but held all the meaning in the world. Forbidden fruit of the gods touched her lips, and she accepted it gratefully. The moon shown brighter, delighted by the young couple's happiness.  
  
_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight  
I need help believing you're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings could not foresee  
Lying beside you with you wanting me  
Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance, and crossed the borderlines  
And if it turns out its over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine  
__  
Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen under your spell  
And_ _somehow I'm feeling its up that I fell  
Every moment as long as you're mine  
I wake up my body and make up for lost time  
Say there's no future for us as a pair?  
Though I may know, I don't care  
_  
_Just for this moment as long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_   
  
[I consider Atem and Shukura a bit different in character to Yami and Nazo. Okay, very different! Somehow, "Bring Me To Life" doesn't suit them (Atem and Shukura, I mean). Shukura doesn't have nearly the angst her future counter-part does. This was their original love song on their wedding night. I scrapped it because I had added Naeem's theme later in the chapter, and the two songs clashed too much.]  
.  
.  
[From "Chapter 12: Ship to Ship Battle." Jabari Comforts Shukura.]  
  
"Thank you," said Shukura. She walked gracefully to the window and stared out into the moonlight. 'Atem, please be alive when we get there! I couldn't bare it if… if…' A sob escaped her lips.   
Jabari put his hand on her shoulder. "Naeem told me stories about how strong his brother was. He'd say, 'Honored Brother will not die unless he wishes it! Such is his own power!'" Jabari chuckled. "Kinda exaggerated, but after meeting Pharaoh, I don't blame him for saying so."  
Shukura gave Jabari a questioning look. The nomad vagabond scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "What I mean is, I may not have powers like you guys, but even I can see that Pharaoh is a true representation of what a pharaoh always should be: a warrior shepherd who will look over his flock, those he loves, until he is no longer needed. His job has only begun; there's too much left for him to do! He won't give in for anything in the world!" He patted her shoulder. "He'll survive. Don't worry."  
Shukura smiled. "Thanks Jabari. I needed to hear that most of all."  
  
[I think it would have been nice as a comforter for Shukura, and to add a bit of softness to Jabari's persona, to show he really doesn't hate Atem. But the physical contact was too much of a no-no. Plus, it slowed the story down!]  
.  
.  
[From "Chapter 11: A Prince's Worth." Seto's Sense of Humor]  
  
Shukura nodded in understanding. I'll get you guys out of this. I promise!  
Seto glanced over at his pharaoh and let out a small chuckle. What could possibly be so funny,asked Atem.  
==This whole sequence of events is ironic, don't you agree?==  
{I don't follow you.}  
==You forced the brat to remain here to keep him protected. Now he is captured within the palace walls, right under your so-called 'protection!'==  
Atem glared at the dark wit. {Thy mother mated with a scorpion!}  
  
[Since the chapter felt so heavy, I initially wanted to end it on a more comedic note. To put simply, not funny enough, and a little too sad considering what eventually happens.]  
.  
.  
[No intro, Cut from "Chapter 7: Caught!" Naeem and Kei Meet In the Streets.]  
  
Bakura cursed several times rapidly in his head. Why oh why did he ever agree to another session of stealing with Kei?! Especially when she was one of the clumsiest women in all of Kemet?!  
"You just HAD to fall on that guy's face," Bakura seethed as he and Kei sped down the street, pushing the crowd of people aside.   
"It just happened," said Kei over her shoulder. "He snored, and I reacted. I can't help it!"  
"YOU NEVER CAN!!"  
The guards shouted something behind them and the two thieves realized they were headed straight into a caravan of traveling merchants. "Duck," Bakura yelled, and they both dove under one of the wagons, emerged from the other side, and fond themselves trapped by walls and the backs of houses with no windows.  
"Now what," Kei asked. But as she did, she scanned the carts slowly moving past. The guards would surly search each of them if they hid, except… "That one! Hurry!"  
Bakura saw Kei point to a cart piled high with, as the sign dictated, 'Quality Camel Manure.' "No."  
"They'll never look through that!"  
"No."  
"You got a better idea?"  
"No."  
"Then LET'S GO!!" She grabbed Bakura by the shirt, and they dove into the greenish filth.  
It took a few minutes before the guards had left to another street. They pulled themselves out, gulping precious oxygen, and dashed to a nearby alley. In this time, Bakura felt as though he would never be clean again for the rest of his life! "So much for a spotless reputation as the King of Thieves," he muttered.  
"Well," Kei squeaked in humility, "at least we got away!"  
Barkura growled. "Into WHAT?!?! Its YOUR fault we went on that stupid mission for a stupid necklace on a fat, stupid nobleman in the middle of the stupid day," he snapped at her. "You are so… so…"  
"Stupid," she offered. Her large eyes watered up with tears, and her voice squeaked with shame and sadness over nearly getting them both killed.  
The thief stopped his rants. His heart melted at the sight of Kei ready to cry, and he knew he couldn't bare it. Oh, how he hated her talent for cuteness! He felt things for her he felt in no other person, dead or alive. Whatever those feelings were, he did not know what to call them. After all, he remained alone for the most part, and lost his family at an early age. "Kei," he sighed.   
She held up a two fistfuls of glittering jewels. "Besides, the spectators had loads of stuff in their pockets!"  
Bakura blinked and gave a small smile. "Good job, Kei. Guess you aren't so hopeless after all."  
Kei grinned in appreciation. But her smile faded to surprise when she heard a familiar voice not too far away in the direction of the caravan. "Wow! Father never lets me see foreign stuff up close except at dinnertime!"  
She peeked around the corner of the building. Standing around a cart with clothes from distant lands stood several children, all barely dressed except for one boy, who wore a hooded cape. Kei recognized his face immediately; Naeem!  
"What's up," asked Bakura.  
"What's he doing out here," Kei wondered out loud. "He's supposed to be resting up after that beating he took the other day from Karim!"  
"Who? What beating?" Bakura tugged at her tunic impatiently. "What aren't you telling me?!"  
"Hold on." Kei made sure her black bandanas were secure, and walked out into the crowd.  
One of the boys tried on a sparkling veil and pranced around like a makeshift dancer. "I am Madam Serena, of the southern dancers!" All of the other boys laughed. Another donned a fancy, large hat with feathers, pretending to be a bird goddess. Another still took a green tunic and pretended to be a monster. Naeem grabbed a tall, purple, jeweled turban and pink veil. He batted his long eye lashes, and said in a distinctly high-pitched version of Shadi's voice, "I am Madam Zeroni! I will tell you of your accursed future!"  
Kei smirked. She was much better at impressions than Naeem. So, in Shadi's real voice, she said, "It is unwise to test the waters of Fate."  
Naeem froze up and threw off the hat. "Sh-Shadi!! What are you-" He stopped when he saw Keiko, dressed in black and veiled. He, like Kei, recognized his friend right away. He scowled. "What are you doing out of the palace," spat angrily.  
"What are you doing out of bed," Kei demanded in the same tone.  
They both folded their arms and stared hard at each other for several seconds, until they both burst out laughing. Naeem hugged Kei around the waist.   
"Who's that," asked one of the boys.  
"This is my sister, Kei," said Naeem. He looked up at her. "Can you play with us?"  
"Can't. I'm on a secret mission." She winked.  
Naeem's eyes widened. "Oo! Can I come? Pleease?"  
"Sorry, Madam Zeroni. Maybe next time."  
"Aw!" Naeem pouted. "Alright. Next time, then." He was old enough to know that adults always said that to kids when they meant "Not in this lifetime."  
Kei left Naeem to his fun with the children and found Bakura still in the alleyway, watching the actions from afar. "Why didn't you come with me, Bakura? I'm sure Naeem woulda liked to meet you!"  
Bakura's eyes were downcast. It took him a minute before he responded. "That was a member of the royal family, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah." Kei cocked her head innocently to one side. "Why?"  
"Are you close to him?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"To all of them?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Bakura struggled with his own inner demons. He'd sworn his revenge against the Pharaoh for what had happened in his village. But if Kei was so attached to them, how would she be affected? He cherished the time he and Kei spent together, and did not want anything to happen to his only real friend. He did not want to see her cry.  
"I have to go," Bakura said. Before Kei could protest, and thief slipped away and disappeared into the crowd.  
That night, Bakura promised himself that he would not seek his vengeance against the pharaoh until Kei was out of the way, one way or another.  
  
[Long one! The idea was to strengthen the bond of Kei with Naeem and Kei with Bakura, plus add more humor. It was cut for a few reasons: 1) Bakura would know Naeem's face, and in the future, recognize Yugi as the prince. I made sure NO ONE would know on purpose, except my reviewers and Minkabh! 2) At the time, I didn't want chapters over three or four pages long. I obviously think differently now. 3) I just didn't like my portrayal of Kei in this scene. TT I tried to be as funny as Keiko, but failed!! 4) As much as I call it child abuse, Naeem is not to have many friends, except those from the palace. Just a general rule, like Harry Potter not having any Muggle friends.]  
.  
.  
[No intro; no specific chapter. WARNING: Rated R for lotsa gore! Young Atem and Minkabh]  
  
As Pharaoh Akunamukanon's high priest, Minkabh had to give the older prince lessons on Philosophy and Magic Arts. Minkabh relished in this, thoroughly delighted to have the confidence of the pharaoh so tightly in his grasp. He knew he could do the same to the High Prince if done in the correct manner.  
At the age of four, Atem walked into Minkabh's chambers as usual, but found that there was a man chained to the floor. Children normally do not develop a sense of fear or humility until older years, and the High Prince was no exception. In fact his over-inflated ego only overblown his immaturity. His eyes widened with childish curiosity. "What's going on, Lord Minkabh?"  
The tall, olive-skinned priest glided forward to his awaiting pupil. "My dear High Prince, do you recall what the greatest sin of them all is?"  
Atem stood a bit taller, proud that he knew the correct answer. "Betral!" (He's only four, remember?)  
"And what is 'betrayal'?"  
"Um… Unfait'ness to yourself, your country, and Pharaoh!"  
Minkabh's long fingers emerged from the dark folds of his robes, and he petted the boy. "Good, good, you remembered. You have a good memory." (Bad joke!!)  
Atem made a face; Minkabh never answered his question, and he already answered two of his! "Who's that man," he demanded.  
Minkabh grabbed the man's hair and held up his face. He opened his eyes and tried to scream, but the gag in his mouth stopped him. "This man, this filth, was caught rabble rousing against your family! I asked Lord Akunadean to have him for today's lesson: Penalty Games."  
"Pe-nal-ty…" Atem liked the way the word sounded, even though he did not know the meaning.  
"Look at him, Prince," said Minkabh with more force and venom than he dared in front of others. "This man betrayed your father! He betrayed Kemet! He betrayed the gods! He must be punished!" He untied the gag.  
The man coughed, and his eyes shone with frightened tears. "Mercy! Mercy, Your Highness! I was angry! I meant nothing, really!"  
"Silence," commanded Minkabh, kicking the man in the back of the head. "Do not speak so easily to the Son of Pharaoh!"  
Atem took a few steps backwards. Minkabh's actions scared him. He wanted to leave, to run. But the priest waved his hand, and Atem found his legs taking him closer. "Your father, the good and wise pharaoh, has already sentenced this man to torture," Minkabh said.  
Atem relaxed a little. 'If Father believes this man's evil, it has to be true! Father is always right!'  
Minkabh smiled in a twisted way. He heard the boy's simplistic thoughts. "Good, good boy. Father is always right. And Minkabh helps your father know what is right. You trust Minkabh."  
"Yes…"  
"Then watch what Minkabh does to those who slander Kemet." Minkabh stood up and faced the man. His neon green eyes shone with brilliance and malice. He held up his hands. Atem felt a large amount of magic rise up from the depths of the earth. "MIND CONSUMPTION!!"   
The man let out a scream, then his eyes rolled back into his head, and he started making gurgling noises. He stiffened and fell to the ground, writhing in pain or fear or both.  
Minkabh grabbed the frightened boy by the arm, and shared his powers of mind reading for a moment. The four year old saw through the man's eyes. The chains had turned into a giant snake that coiled around his body, squeezing him, brandishing its long fangs dripping with venom. Another snake protruded from his mouth, in place of his tongue, repeating the heresy against the pharaoh he had apparently said to the crowd.  
Atem regained his own consciousness in time to see the man sticking out his tongue, staring at it in horror. Panicked, the man bit down on the offending appendage, and spat it out. The raw piece of flesh flew through the air and landed with a squish at Atem's feet, splashing a bit of remaining fluid. It tensed involuntarily, then flopped, like a dying slug.  
The affects of the Penalty Game continued, because the man did not seem to notice that he now had no tongue. He screamed and bubbled through the rivers of blood pouring in his mouth, not from pain, but fear.  
Minkabh forced Atem to face this horror. He ignored when the boy screamed, cried, struggled, and vomited; he simply made sure that none of the other magicians in the area would feel it. His long, dark tongue caressed his lips at the sight of pure terror and pain. "Learn this, Prince," he said in a dangerous tone. "This is the fate of those who betray my pharaoh. Who betray me! You will one day have this power. Revel in it! It is the power of total supremacy! The power of absolute control! The power… of the gods!"  
He added, much softer in his ear, "And Minkabh will be there to help you know right from wrong, when you receive that power…"  
.  
.  
Every time Atem watched a Penalty Game, bloody or not, he got more and more used to it. By the age of eight, he stopped flinching at the screams of the games' victims. No, not victims, criminals. Each game played fit the crime each one committed. This was justice in the highest sense.  
Minkabh felt proud of the progress he had made with desensitizing the future pharaoh to punishment. Atem's pride in his own developing powers grew, but to Minkabh's frustration, he held no blood lust. Like most young princes, he wanted to conquer the rest of the known world for Egypt, so that was a start.  
None of the rest of the palace seemed to notice the darkening change in the high prince. Kei, or "Rei," noticed the harshness of his temper mounting, but not enough to alarm her. Seto only thought he was maturing. Pharaoh and Shimons held some suspicions, but Minkabh's spell blocking off knowledge of the training methods prevented any cause for more suspicion.  
  
[shudder Creepy! And I never put this up! I had planned on many streams of this sort of thing, but I handed power over to Keiko for the first few chapters, and this was definitely too graphic for her style. But I wrote a couple of possible flashbacks for YLPII, so I won't reveal them all.]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
_**Alternate Ending**_  
  
[This was the ORIGINAL ending for the last chapter.]  
Kei nodded, and watched the landscape slowly go by. The lush, green reeds would soon be ready to cut, and the dark-red desert sand soft and vast as ever. She looked upwards to the sky. The clouds began to part slightly, and a long, beautiful rainbow stretched across the sky over the land. Flying beside it was what resembled a large bird. But as it flew closer, Kei realized it was a person, with spiky tri-colored hair and glittering jewels.  
Kei tried not to cry with happiness. She had found his soul at last. The figured waved a good-bye to his surrogate sister, and flew off to Thebes amid the beautiful colors.  
.  
.  
Atem watched half-heartedly as the veiled women danced. He knew he should enjoy the pleasures of the body, even while his wife was away. As Pharaoh, he had the right. But without Shukura, no other woman seemed to please him nearly as much.  
It had been almost a month since she and Kei left on the ship, and Atem prayed nightly for their safe and swift return. Seto acted as though everything was normal, but Atem sensed the loneliness of his High Priest. But this loneliness seemed to be handled better by the latter. The former, on the other hand, couldn't stand the silence. He longed to hear Kei's silly laugh, and see the smile that could light up a room. He burned for Shukura, body and soul, to lay beside him once again and hold him, speaking sweet, soothing words into his ears.  
Shimon talked to Pharaoh in his ear about the construction of his tomb, but Atem only half listened. Jabari left with his family ages ago. Whether the nomad still planned on searching for his friend's remains was left unclear.  
(Flashback)  
"I accept his death," he said to Atem in a low bow. "Its taken some time, but it got through this thick skull a' mine that he's gone through the Western Gates."  
"If even," muttered Atem.  
Jabari stood up and placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. "Have faith, my pharaoh. I'm sure he's at peace."  
(End Flashback)  
"Acceptance," repeated Atem to himself. "That is where I am. I still need to fully accept his death." He smirked darkly. {Its hard… Its as if I lost a part of myself… How can I…?}  
A semi-transparent figure sat on top of a statue, not really feeling the cool stone against his milk-chocolate skin, but sitting all the same. His large, magnificent, silver wings clung close to his small body, occasionally fluttering in anticipation of flight. No one in the palace had the strong abilities Kei had, so no one could see or hear this creature at all. It made for a tragic and desolate existence.   
Naeem watched sadly as his brother dealt with his emotions. He could read Atem's mind easily, and sighed at the memory played. /I may not be able to pass though the Gates, Honored Brother, but as long as I'm by your side, I am at peace./  
"Pharaoh," whispered Shimon.  
Atem's head snapped up. "Huh?"  
"We are ready for the punishment ceremony."  
The six priests of the Millennium Items stood in front of the pharaoh as they tested the man brought in, who had broken into the tombs. Naeem glided down gracefully and stood by Atem's left side, opposite Shimon. /Have faith, Honored Brother,/ Naeem said to the deaf ears. /Jabari spoke the truth. Have faith in yourself! In your friends and family!/  
Seto sealed the evil man's kaa into a tablet.   
/In your subjects! In the gods and the monsters!/  
Akunadean sent what remained to work for seven years in the prison camps.  
/I am trapped in the mortal plain, condemned to wander in an eternal day without night./  
Mahado requested and was granted permission to have more guards for the tombs.   
/Such is the burden - my burden - that I accepted years ago./  
Isis warned them of an evil approaching.   
/I only have a vague sense of what is to be, but as I am sentenced to unending light, you have been sentenced to unending darkness./  
The Ring reacted to the approaching force.  
/Evil times lie ahead of you. I can only watch, but I am here, Honored Brother!/  
A guard entered and said that Bakura wanted to see the pharaoh. Two more guards were thrown away by a burst of energy.   
/And I'll be right here, through it all…/  
The priests lined up to shield Pharaoh Atem. Bakura, King of Thieves, Robber of Pharaoh Akunamukanon's Tomb, walked through the door in almighty splendor, dragging the old king's body behind him with a rope. Atem stood up and saw the face of his perpetual nemesis.  
/…through the sands of time…/  
"At last, Pharaoh-yo," Bakura said with his feral grin, "we meet face to face."  
  
[Um, yeah, longer, more prophetic, more info, more emotion, explains the title, but WAY too sad! I preferred a happier note with Kei. It also tied in scenes from the beginning of the Memory Arc, to show that this isn't necessarily an AU fic. It could have happened! At least with this you have another few hints as to the details of Naeem's curse. I know I keep saying this, but all will be revealed in YLPII. Be patient!]  
  
Special thanks to all those who helped make this story possible, whether through reviews or inspirations.


End file.
